


isn't it obvious? I love you*

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV), Wolf Lake
Genre: 10 year old Cora Hale, 69 (Sex Position), Abuse, Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baguette beating, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Child Abuse, Clubbing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dancing and Singing, Derek Bites Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale's omega, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek's Wolf Loves Stiles, Dream Sex, Drinking Songs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Falling In Love, Funny Derek Hale, Funny Stiles, High School Student Derek, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Theo, I Love You, Jackson whittemore/ Derek Hale/ fighting, Locker Room Sex, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lucas Cates/Derek Hale, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, New Brother, Nightmares, Omega Sophia, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Phone Sex, Physical Abuse, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale of little brother Lucas, Same-Sex Marriage, School Dances, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, Singing Derek, Sophia Donner/filps, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles beat with baguette, Teabagging, The Notebook Quotes, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, Verbal Abuse, Werewolf Bites, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Dream, Wet Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek, another whole family, bad nightmares, baltting to keep what's his, caliming his mate, cute brother/ sister moments, deep dark purple suck marks, funny Peter Hale, killing Derek Hale nightmares, new class mates, theory of a dead man lyrics, whole new world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 87,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek please don't do this."<br/>Derek stood in next to Stiles bedroom window, arms crossed over his chest.<br/>"Why don't you tell me why your here."<br/>"i was coming to make sure you were okay"<br/>"But why?"<br/>"because i was worried about you."<br/>"why are you so worried about me?"<br/>stiles just hung is head for a minute trying to hide the tears forming in his whiskey brown eyes.<br/>"Stiles?"<br/>"because isn't it obvious i love you"<br/>Derek was shocked, he replayed those 3 little words in his head i love you, over and over again..... but all he could do was think back to one the girl who he ever really showed his emotions too, the one who died because of him.<br/>"Complete silence i get it." was all stiles could say, with a swift swipe across his face wiping his falling tears away... he turned and walked out the door, leaving Derek lost and confused and not knowing if there would ever be any hope for them being together. he loved Stiles the feelings were there but he was just to scared to show them, to let Stiles in and break though the lock and chain on his heart....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this story, Derek Hale will be a senior in high school but is also an Alpha... so his Age will be 18.. While Stiles is a junior and is 17 in high school, and yes they will be dating..... and they will explicit scene so if you do not like Sterek then please don't read.... one the other hand if you Ship sterek then please read and leave your review at the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated chapter

Water dripped off Stiles’ as he walked into his room, wearing nothing but a white threaded towel. - Standing at the foot of the king size bed, he began drying his now clean wet body;When a slight knock on the window startled him.

Turning around he seen no one other than the alpha. “Derek” Stiles hissed his voice filled with announces.

 

Scoffing his feet across the floor he unlocked the window. “What are you doing here?” the young male questioned the wolf.

 

“You gonna let me in?” Derek grumbled back.

 

“I’m so going to regret this.” Stiles hissed biting his bottom lip. Snatching a pair of red and white shorts off the desk he slid them on, before opening the window.

 

“What do you want Hale?”

 

“What’s stuck up your ass? why else would i be here? To see you lover boy.” Derek smirked evilly at Stiles.

 

“Not tonight Derek, i’m really not in the mood.”

 

When seeing Stiles was half naked Derek wanted nothing more than to help him out of those shorts, -At this point in time he wanted to lick, bite, leave hickeys all over his young perfect skin that covered his body.

Grinning Derek walked up behind _his_ lover boy, pulling him close and tight to his chest Derek nuzzled his head into the nape of Stiles neck, kissing and licking all over his exposed bare flesh.

 

Ejecting his claws Derek gently starched, scrapped at the raw the flesh running down his back.Quickly but shortly Derek lowered his head, so he could kiss up and down Stiles spine where he had just dug his claws. Not wanting to hurt the one he loved so dearly. - The warm burning from the stubble of the alpha’s chin sent the barest trickle through Stiles body, making him squirm and shake in the older males embrace.

That’s when Stiles could feel it, he could feel the smirk, Derek’s smirk against his pale skin. - that the older male preached above him pressed into him.

The hot air escaping the alpha’s throat made shivers shot through out Stiles body making him giggle, like he’s never giggled before.

 

“Laugh all you want big boy, let me tickle you and we will see how long you stay still.”

“I’m not ticklish baby!” Derek laughed. When suddenly Derek jumped as he felt Stiles hand slid in between his legs. - softly running his fingertips over his alpha’s skin.

 

“I know one place you’re ticklish .” Stiles voice being undertone, low and husky; earning himself a grumbled growl from Derek.

 

“That’s cheating, it doesn’t count.” Derek bit back, tossing head back words.

 

A low chuckle is pressed against Stiles neck, following with tender kisses; Stiles turns in Derek’s embrace spotting his erection.Licking his lips he shoved the alpha down on the bed, quickly straddling him so he could ride the alpha like he was made to do.

Unbuckling Derek’s belt he slipped off the dark wash jeans leaving the alpha in his clad boxers, only then he moved to the shirt quickly ripping it open; sending buttons flying all over the room.

 

Leaning down into the alpha’s chest Stiles sucked in one of his pink avert nipples, - a deep low growl slipped passed Derek’s lips while _his_ lover boy sucked deep dark buries on his chest and neck.

Lighting biting down on his collarbone Stiles softly broke the alpha’s flesh, instantly getting a mouth full of Derek’s blood. -Sitting back up Stiles licked his lips, now tasting just how sweet Derek’s blood actually was.

From there it wasn’t long before the younger male slid down the alpha’s sweating yet broad body, making his way to the the alpha’s cock area. Opening his mouth he slowly but painfully, teasingly drug the clad boxers down with his teeth.

Dere’s huge cock sprung out leaking pre-cum from it’s head, this only made Stiles smile wickedly while he kitten licked, sucked the glisting pre-cum off the the red swollen head.

 

“Stiles!” Derek whined out as he began bucking his hips up, shoving his cock further into Stiles’ mouth.

 

Pulling his head back and letting the alpha’s cock fall out of his mouth Stiles smirked. “No, none of that Derek; tonight you go by my rules. We play the game my way or we don’t play at all. Understand?”

Derek nodded his head and he gripped his swollen cock in his hand stroking it hard and fast. - Trying to convince Stiles to take him back into his warm mouth.

Until Stiles couldn’t sit back and watch any longer, he needed to touch him, he needed to feel Derek’s hot skin pressing against his own.

 

Wrapping his hand back around Derek he licked a thick stirp along the underside of the throbbing oozing cock. - pressing tender kisses, sucking him back in softly Stiles knew he had the alpha right where he wanted him, weak and needy of him and his mouth skills.

 

“You’re a fuck tease!” Derek growled again, but this time his eyes flashed red; as he yet again tried to buck his hips up forcing his cock into the back of Stiles throat.

Stiles didn’t gag through he hollowed his cheeks, sucking the older male in deeper so deep his nose brushed against the alpha’s balls.

 

“Fuck Baby.” Derek cried, barked, growled all at once. Trying to grab something, anything that was in hands reach other then Stiles head.

Pulling off Derek with a wet pop Stiles began searching inside his nightstand drawer, looking for tube of lube.

Once finding it he spread it across his fingers, beginning to slick, pump up and down on his own throbbing swollen cock.

 

Instantly moaning aloud so Derek could hear him enjoying the self pleasure, until the feeling of his hand became dry. - popping the lid back off he squirted more into his hand and then to slicking the alpha’s cock.

Glancing up at Derek he softly whispered. “Ready?”  before Derek even had the chance to answer Stiles sat himself down hard onto his throbbing cock.

The feeling that shot through Stiles was amazing, it was a feeling he’s never felt before not ever. Both Derek and Stiles arched their back, crying out in ecstasy.

 

Hands pressed to either side of Derek’s firm chest, Stiles rode him like it was all he ever needed in life, rolling his hips harder and faster with each thrust; pulling himself up and off the alpha Stiles slammed back down causing him to strike his prostate. Which only made him moan out once more.

 

“Fuck your tight!” the old male hissed in Stiles chest as he abruptly sat up, so he could thrust harder inside the one riding him into the night. Meeting Stiles thrust for thrust each step of the way;every time a hot, heated moan escaped from them.

The smell of very hot heated sex and love filled Stiles’ small bedroom, their needs swirled around their minds, clouding their thoughts.

 

Stiles began mumbling almost incoherently about just how good the alpha felt inside him, this only seemed to turn Derek that much more. Reaching up he gripped Stiles’ hips in his hands, moving him back and forth; helping him move faster.

 

Sweat beaded and dropped off their skin, matting their hair to their heads; that’s when they knew it was almost that time, time they cum.

 

“I’m too close Der, I’m gonna cum.” Stiles finally found the words to speak, his shaky legs went numb from the sex feeling good, and not being able to hold off much longer. Pins and needles shot through them.

 

“Cum Stiles.” Derek command his voice being heavy and stern. - Just as Stiles was about to let loose and shot his load all over the alpha there was contusion pounding noise ruining everything.

Between the contusion pounding and hearing himself call out for Derek he jolted upright in his bed. Just then and only then he heard his father’s voice ringing in through the door.

 

“Stiles, get your ass up out of bed. We have company.” John’s voice being stren.

 

“Fuck not again!” Stiles shouted as he laid his head in his hands shaking it, all because he just had yet another wet dream about Derek fucking Hale. Stiles just couldn’t understand why every time he had a wet dream lately, it always had to be about him.

 

But why does this keep happening to him, he just couldn’t grasp it; that’s when he realized his bed was soaking wet, he was soaking wet from head to toe. His clothes soaked in cum and sweat for Derek.

 

Climbing out of bed he scoffed his feet across the floor making his way to the door, opening the door he poked his head out.

 

“Hey dad, um i’ll be down in a minute.” Stiles nodded his head.

“Hurry up boy, someone is waiting to see you.”

“Yeah okay, just um give me 5 minutes.” Stiles sighed closing the door.

With door being shut in his face John shook his head. “Boys!” John mumbled walking away from his son’s room.

 

“This has to stop.” Stiles whispered his voice full with lust.

Grabbing a white v -neck t-shirt and black basketball shorts he stripped out of his cumed up clothes, following with tossing the cleans on over his body.

Once done Stiles began making his way down to the kitchen, in need of something to drink due to his mouth being dry.

Stiles sighed when spotting his older cousin Spencer Reid sitting on another dudes lap, who by the way was not wearing a shirt; as he made his way into the kitchen.

Curving his lips in a smirk he looked to his dad. “ This is unsanitary! We eat in here.” Stiles joked opening the fridge.

 

“Pretty boy he could be your twin.” the other guy’s voice sounding surprised.

 

“Why do people always say that?” Stiles turned to look at Spencer.

“Well we are related Stiles. Is it so much of a bad thing; that we look alike?” Spencer’s voice filled with hurt, because he loved his little cousin to death.

 

“Yes!” Stiles joked.

“By the way I’m Stiles.” Reaching his hand out he introduced himself.

 

“Morgan, Derek Morgan.” Morgan took Stiles’ hand in his shaking it.

Just then the front door swing open, the voice following it was like music to Stiles’ ears; but he’d never show it, and if you asked he would deny all of it.

 

 _Why?_ Because he was only a  junior in high school and played lacrosse,while Derek was the cool popular kid; who played basketball and to top it all he was the caption of them team, so to Stiles he could never like a boy like himself.

 

“Morning lover boy!” Derek smirked patting Stiles on the shoulder.

 

“Hey Derek.” Stiles mumbled trying to hide the bright shade of red his face was turning, while his palms became shaky with sweat.

 

‘ _Oh god, not now.’ Stiles thought to himself, with being too embarrassed about the dream he had not even an hour ago._

 

“Derek, hey this my cousin Spencer and his friend Derek Morgan.” Stiles quickly pointed to them.

 

Extending his hand Derek took Spencer’s, Morgan’s both in his shaking them. “Derek Hale.” he smirked.

That was until he felt a hint of jealousy and anger shot through him, realizing Morgan was sitting there with no shirt. - Derek quickly turn his head as he felt his eyes beginning to change from blue to red, meaning he was  about to phase into his alpha form.

  
  



	2. chapter 2

After winning his basketball game, Derek deiced to hit the showers wanting to rid sweaty wet dog smell, which lingered on his body and in his clothes.

Strolling through the gym and back into the locker room, he made his way to his locker; When hearing the bell rang signaling that one class was over, and the begging of the next one, he knew had to make this quick….

 When making to his locker Derek crossed his arms pulling of his dirty stinky basketball jersey, sliding his hand down his body he strip out of his shorts and boxers.

Tossing them into his gym bag, he pulled his socks off and tossed them in the bag as well, with that he threw the bag on the floor and headed for the shower.

His body ached from all the jumping doing slam dunks and his shoulders ached his legs ached and all he wanted was to rid of the pain and smell.

Once at the shower stall, he step onto the cold stone floor beneath the heads that were placed on each side of the block wall.  Just enough room to move around, he pulled the release leaver, to right of the entrance. As soon as the water left it’s captures Derek adjusted the water making as hot as he could stand it.

He tilted his back so the water would hit his hair neck and back. the water bounced off of him and followed down the small drain in the middle of the now warm stone floor.

While Derek was showering Stiles had free period, and was on his way to see coach. But when entering the locker room, he could hear the shower head running, and the water bouncing off Derek and onto the floor.

The smell of dark temptation axe body wash and sport blast axe shampoo hit Stiles right in the nose.  The smell of the body wash and shampoo was so thick in the air, that he could almost taste it.

The closer to Bobby finstock’s office he got, Stiles was smacked in the face with a cloud of hot wet steam… coming from the shower stalls… Stiles Stopped when reaching coach’s door.

Raising his hand he knocked on the door, he waited to enter until he told he could.

“Come in!”

Stiles talked to coach about whatever it was he needed to talk about. – turning around he opened the door and the sight before him was like god’s gift to earth…. There was Derek hale standing naked in front of him… he only ever seen Derek naked in his dream but boy did he get hell of a surprise when leaving Coach’s office.

Stiles breathe hitched in chest as he caught sight of the Alpha all wet and gleaming with hot water droplets running down and off his muscled body. He had the most prefect cock Stiles had ever seen, long thick with a rosy pink head. It was even better then he could even imagine.

Stiles bit and chewed at his bottom lip until he almost broke the skin and put a hole through his flesh.

He tore his gaze away and stopped gawking like a child on his first birthday.

His arousal all on Derek’s scent, his lashes were wet and dark… Stiles was just about to turn and walk away when, all the sudden he gripped tight and pulled into Derek’s naked body.

“What are you doing here Stilinski?”

“Um I.. I wa… I was coming to see coach” Stiles chocked out the words..

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist. Though Derek wasn’t into guys, or least he wasn’t before….

‘What the hell is happening’ the thought ran through Stiles mind.

Stiles’ heart was pounding in his chest, and he could feel his cheeks burning as he how tightly Derek was pressed against one another.

Derek’s hand splayed across Stiles’ hip until his thumb worked its way under the hem of his t shirt and rubbed against his bare skin, for the first time...

“You know coach isn’t here, he left.”  Derek stuttered out while he was lifting Stiles’ shirt over his head, and began attacking his neck…

“Don’t just kiss my neck, Bite me sink your teeth into my flesh… make me bleed.”

Derek growled allowing his inner Alpha to take over… ejecting his fangs he bite down on Stiles shoulder blade, doing as he asked softly punting little holes in his skin….

Slowly sliding his tongue in Stiles’ ear twirling it around…. Stiles let a moan escape his throat.

Derek pleased with reaction he turns Stiles to face him…. and from there Derek lost complete control…. He shoved and pinned Stiles against the lockers, sniffing him he smirked.

Stiles makes a strangled noise… exhaling “why are you doing this?”

“Stiles you have no idea what this is doing to me!” Derek hissed out. “ you smell so good, I want you so bad Stiles… I want you now”

Stiles smirked this is what he wanted, he wanted Derek Hale and he was finally going to get him after all those wet dreams. This was really happening.

Derek reached down in between then gripping a hold of Stiles’ cock, and began stroking it trying to get him even harder then he already was…… he bellowed.

“Jerk my dick Stiles.”

Slowly sliding his hands down Derek’s thighs he wrapped his tiny little girly fingers around Derek’s thick long cock…

They pumped and jerked one another for a few minutes; Derek pressed his lips to Stiles mouth, kissing him lusciously and slowly.

Their tongue’s battled for dormice. Removing his lips from Derek’s Stiles bit and sucked all over the Alpha’s chest and neck leaving bloody dark purple suck marks, hickeys or love marks….

Stiles wanted to claim him right now he wanted to show off that he was one on the Alpha’s arm…

While making out Derek slid stiles up the locker doors, wrapping his feet around his own waist and hooking his arms around his neck, stiles had no control now not, not ever would he….

Sliding two digits in his mouth and slicking Stiles’ tight ring of muscle along with his own cock, readying to enter Derek stops and pulls back, his eyes glowing brightly.

“Stiles I don’t wanna hurt you, if I do please tell me, I’ll stop.”

“Derek shut up and take me, take me I wanna feel you inside...”

Stiles moaned loudly “Stiles” Derek grunted “be quite” his word were punctuated with every sharp thrust into the younger males body.

“I can people coming up the hallaway”

“It’s a little hard   oh fuck!” Stiles’ heatedly bellowed.. .. The Alpha’s cock seemed to have found his prostate.

“When you’re doing that” Stile finally managed to get out.

Tossing his head back, he smacked it hard on the metal lockers…. He lays his head on Stiles shoulder blowing hot air onto him…. gripping Stiles waist while holding him against the lockers moving him up and down for better access.

Derek buried his cock inside stiles body and it wasn’t much longer until they felt their cailmax coming…. Derek had done knotted and matted with Stiles….. they thrust a couple more time..

“Tell me what you want Lover boy.”

“Fuck me until I smell like you Der”

“Yeah you want me to scent you?”

“Yeah scent me”

“I’m cumin Derek”

“Well Cum for me and I’ll cum for you… cum all over me and I’’ shoot my load in you.”

That was Derek needed to hear with that he and Stiles cumed together yelling each other’s name...

After they were done they went back to class and then back to Stiles house, where Derek once again glared and started down FBI agent Derek Morgan…. But this time it was different, all because Derek just mated Stiles…. So know the angry really starts to set in…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said in the last chapter Derek didn't like guys but that was before i had another idea, so i hope you yall enjoy the chapter

It was 3 clocks in the morning, and Derek still sat up wide awake with his back facing the wall… replaying the locker room moment he himself and Stiles shared. He swore that after breaking things off with Danny that he was done with guys.

It was then that Derek realized he was gay, but refused to expect that part him. He didn’t wanna be gay, he didn’t be with guys. But there was just something about Stiles that he couldn’t shake.

Pushing himself up off the floor, he walked over to the bed where stiles laid sound asleep. Puckering his lips he leaned down, pressing a goodbye kiss to stiles’ forehead.

He stood looking at him for a minute feeling his eyes burning, from trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. Derek knew he was starting to feel something for the younger high school boy.

But he couldn’t allow it to happen not after Danny and Paige; he built a wall around his heart, locking it away with a lock and chain.

He hung his head and scoffed his way over to the window, unlocking the lock, Derek pushed the window all the up – looking over his shoulder one last time, and then he was gone in a flash.

He went back to the loft where he paced the floor, wondering to himself why this was happening to him.

Derek paced until his legs got tired. Finally sitting down on the couch he rests his head in his hands, picking up the TV remote he flipped through the channels, until he found interesting to watch.

He eventually dozed off… dozing off problem wasn’t the best idea that Derek ever had.

Stiles’ is Derek’s worst night mare or maybe his best wet dream ever.

_Droplets of water sped off smooth tan skin, which normally was so pale. But right now it was lush with sunning color, making stiles look exotic and sexier than ever._

_Derek didn’t think that was possible, his eyes trailed down the back of his neck and to the middle of his shoulder blades… the ridged indentations of his perfectly shaped body._

_His eyes tripped down even lower, his breath becoming stuck in his chest, when viewing the taut firm cheeks of ass._

_Derek licked lips, he ran his flat palm down the nape of his own neck slowly to chest and stomach, unlike the younger boy who stood in front of him in the shower._

_Derek quickly gazed his long thick fingers over one of his hared nipples. Derek let out a small gasp, but he didn’t pause his hand, which tickled down over hair at his waist line. Lightly running his large hand of the bulge of thickness, as his fingers ran over its head… he let out a lascivious moan, which was loud enough to attract Stiles’ attention._

_Derek leaned forward until his face was mere inches from Stiles. Lifting his hands on the tops of Stiles’ shoulders, the younger male did his best to try and hide the shivers that shot through him._

_Curving his lips in a smirk Derek proceed to run his fingers gentle and slowly down Stiles arms, and cross his chest… stopping them there for just a second, he toyed with the younger boys nipples…_

_Sliding his down Stiles’ stomach to the top of his waistband…. Gripping the oozing cock in his hand, he began moving his hand up and down Stiles’ cock making him moan…_

_Derek sucked a hunk of Stiles’ flesh into his mouth… he sucked so hard he could almost taste blood, it was almost like he snuck his teeth in to his flesh…_

_Derek didn’t know it yet but he was claiming Stiles as his mate. Marking territory with leaving hickeys and bit marks, all over the younger high school boy._

_Derek fucked stiles until he smelled like a mixture of sex and himself... Claiming him for the taking…_

“Fuck” Derek growled, as he jumped off the couch in frustration. “Oh no, no this can’t happen. Not now not ever.”  Derek hissed again.

Going into the kitchen he splashed water in his face, trying to pull himself together… he had to get out of here.

He needed his daily dose of Stiles, he need to see him…. to be near him with him whatever it took to keep himself in control. At least he thought that would help anyway.

Snatching his phone off the table, and shoving it into his lounging pants pocket…..

He was now heading to see Stiles…

When making it to Stiles’ house, his breathe hitched in his throat, raising his hand he knocked on the door. 

The door jerked open and he was greeted by a very grumpy Stiles’ “what are you doing here?”

“Ugh… you were supposed to meet me remember... I texted you when I was leaving the house.”

“I was going to but when I walking out the door, I was ambushed by the Spanish inquisition.”

“About what?”

 “Come in and see for yourself.”

Derek and stiles walked into the living room, and then Derek found out why Stiles was being so grumpy with him.

“Stiles are you dating Derek?”

“No”

“Come on Stiles I can see how close you two are, I’m not dumb.”

“Dad we are not dating,”

Stiles’ turns to look at Derek who is once again giving Morgan the stare down.  But his attention is turned to his cousin so decides it’s a good idea to add his two cents.

“Stiles if you’re gay and the two of are together, then why lie about it?”

“I’m not lying damn it we are not dating!” Stiles, kinda yells at Spencer.

 “Stiles” John demands his son attention…

“would you stop asking me that dad I already told you a million times already No we are not dating.”

Turning around he looks to Derek who’s just glaring between john his lover boy Spencer and Morgan.

“Derek would you stop staring at him like that… and a little help here would be nice.”

“Sheriff Stilinski, were not ugh umm Dating.” Derek’s eyes were filled with confusion, wondering why Stiles’ dad would think they were together.

but then a smirked curved his lips as a thought hit him… ‘if you wanna call banging Dating hell yeah’

he was pulled out of his own thoughts by Johns voice once more.

“Hale I’m going to ask you this one time and one time only… are you with my son?”

Cocking his head to the side, he side eyed Stiles who look like if he were a balloon he would pop.

“No not at all.”

Soon after they were excused and allowed to leave, and continue on their plans for today.

While on the way to pick up Scott and Kara, Derek stopped and grabbed Stiles by the arm… sitting down on a bench he looked to Stiles with sad eyes. know what he was about to say was going to rip his heart out…

“We need to talk”

 “About?”

“Us, what happened in the locker room yesterday.”

“What about it Derek, I didn’t say anything to anyone. I told you that was between us I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Well that’s great and all but that’s not what I mean… Listen what happened yesterday, us having sex… that was a onetime thing It can’t happen again”

“Derek I didn’t “ Stiles was cut off by Derek.

“Stiles I didn’t say you did, I just I don’t know, but we can still be friends I don’t wanna lose that”

Stiles hung his head in shame and hurt, he was really hurt. He didn’t understand why Derek would be doing this if he didn’t like him then why have sex with him.

“yeah sure, okay but umm…” He couldn’t even finish his question.. .. he just got up and walked away from the Alpha ..


	4. chapter 4

 Stiles’ just got out of the shower, and was lying on his bed in nothing but a towel when the sounds of slipknot begin to blare throughout the bedroom, grabbing the phone off his night stand he answered seeing it was Derek….

“Hello”

“Stiles, Ugh look I can’t make it tonight”

“Why not Derek?”

“I just can’t lover boy... I’m sorry”

“C’mon Der please”

“I can’t stiles not tonight”

“Why, Derek why?  It’s just dinner “

“I gotta go, I’ll call you later…. With that Derek hung up. He was trying to keep himself in control of his emotions… trying to learn how to deal with his feelings for the younger male, control was what he needed right now.

While stiles is on the other hand, longing for him, for his touch his smell… to near him, he wanted Derek right now and he couldn’t have him.

Looking to the clock he knew he had to start getting ready for dinner with his dad Spencer and Morgan…. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Stiles wiped his face…. Getting up he scoffed over to his closet.

Pulling a black batman t shirt that was decaled with red swirls and white buildings… tossing it on the bed he looked to his dresser. “Now only to find shorts to wear.”

There was a slight knock on the door, Stiles turned to see who it was was…. “Spencer” he hissed.

“Mind if I come in a minute?”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to the mirror…. Reaching his hand above his head, he gripped the bottle of hair gel.  Opening the cap he squirted some in his hand, rubbing his hands together.

He wiped his hands through his hair spiking the front, leaving the back and sides flat…. . turning around he grabbed his tank top and t shirt, off his bed when he heard his older cousin ask.

“Stiles what happen to you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Are those bruises on your back and shoulders?”

 Looking back in the mirror, he seen the bite marks and hickeys that Derek had left on him, when they were fucking in the locker room last weekend.

Which he completely forgot about, he turned back around and looked to Spencer……

“Oh those, yeah umm that happen the other day when Scott and I were practicing before the game.”

Stiles slid his hands down over his body, replaying the locker room sex between him and Derek…, forgetting all about his cousin standing, until Spencer spoke again.

“Stiles are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good Spence just umm thinking”

Going back to what he was doing, he tossed his white tank top on over his body, and then his batman t shirt…. A snicker made him turn back around.

“What is so funny?”

 When turning around he seen Morgan standing there laughing…. “Derek what’s so funny?”

“Lover boy, your 17 and your wearing a batman shirt?”

Stiles cringed at the nick name lover boy, due to it being the nick name Derek hale gave him….

“Don’t call me that, and yes I could 80 and still wear batman, what is wrong with batman?”

“Dude Batman is kid’s superhero, your 17”

“Bitch please, don’t be laughing at batman, he kicks ass.” Stiles giggled.

Once sliding his boxers on under his towel, Stiles untucked the towel letting it fall to the floor, earning himself a look from Morgan, that pretty much says I’d tap that…

Now that everyone was all ready, they all headed out for dinner…. deciding to eat the Harlequin pond….  The Harlequin was a place to get the best Chinese food…

When arriving they all sat down and ordered their food….. Stiles got shrimp rolls with chicken and broccoli, with aside order of orange chicken…

John sat next to Spencer, while Stiles sat next to Morgan, oh boy if Derek could see this right now, how pissed do you think he be …..

“So Bat boy, is your boyfriend going to get mad that you’re sitting with me?”

Stiles snapped his head around, glaring to Morgan. “He’s not my boyfriend”

“I can’t tell with the way he glares at me every time you are around me”

“Maybe your smell offends him!” Stiles smirked.

“Oh kiss my grits batboy”

Just as john turns his head to look away from Stiles and Morgan who is finally getting a chance to bond to look at Spencer, something catches his eye.

Not knowing what to do and his son not paying any mind to what’s going on around him, because he’s having too much fun joking around with Spencer’s boyfriend.

“Oh shit…” was all he could say that was until that something begin to get closer to their table….

“Stiles” catching his son’s attention he looks up.

“Yo dad”  

“First off, don’t yo dad.” John then nods his head telling him to turn around.

 When Stiles turned around his eyes grew wide, so wide they look like they were about to pop out of his head…. a small smirk grew upon his lips, as he seen the alpha walking towards him.

Derek glared to Stiles and Morgan, he was pretty pissed that they were sitting next to each other.

What really pissed him off was seeing that Stiles was actually laughing at just about everything that Morgan said.

“Derek!” Stiles voice was filled with happiness.  Stiles face actually lit up when he seen the Alpha.

Derek stopped when he reached Stiles’ table

“Hey Derek,”

“Stiles” Derek growled.

“Are you hungry?”

“Can we talk outside?”

Stiles looked to his dad for permission before he gave the Alpha an answer.

John nodded his head, allowing Stiles to be excused from the table. – tossing his napkin on the table, scooting his chair out…

Standing up Stiles quickly but sneakily brushed his hand over Derek’s package…. Curving his lips he smirked up at Derek when he jumped backwards.

When they finally get outside, Derek pushed Stiles up against the red brick wall. Roughly taking his lips In his own before saying anything…

It took Stiles a minute before he kissed Derek back… after a few minutes Derek pulled back from Stiles……… his eyes flashed red, while he glared at Stiles.

“Why are sitting next to that guy?”

“Why do you care, were not together?”

“That’s not the point Stiles; I don’t want you to have anything to do with him!” Derek shouted.

“Again Derek we are not dating, you can’t tell me what I can and can’t do.”

“He likes you Stiles, and I don’t want you having anything to do with him. I don’t want you with anyone.”

“Well even if we were together you still couldn’t tell me, who I can and cannot talk Derek. and besides even if you did like me, I wouldn’t matter you tossed me to the side, after you fucked me, you fucked me and left me, so why does it matter to you what I do?”

Taking a step back away from stiles, Derek pinches his nose… while shooting him hurtful glare.

“Really stiles, is that how you feel, I can’t believe you just said to me.”

“well it’s the truth, you told me that we were a onetime thing Derek and said we could still be friends. So tell me now do you like and want to be with or not. Because honselty I can’t take this head games anymore Derek, one minute your telling I smell good and you want me, and then you turn around tell me that we can’t be together.  so what is it Derek do you want me or not?”

Derek just stands there for a minute trying to think of the right words to say without trying to be a dick, and hurt him. Because that’s the last thing he wants to do is hurt the one he loves.


	5. chapter 5

Spencer moaned as Derek pushed him against the wall, his mouth lavishing his lover’s neck.

Spencer groaned pressing against him; Derek smiled against his skin, biting him softly.

“You taste so good, pretty boy. “  He hummed, Spencer then went a dark shade of red, as an idea ran through his head.

But Morgan could tell something was wrong, he pulled away looking to his lover.

“You okay pretty boy?”

Just then John Stilinski walked in the room clearing his throat. “Morgan, Reid.”

 Spencer pushed Derek off of him and looked to his uncle… “Yeah Uncle John what’s up.” his face was now blood red…. Embarrassed his uncle just walked in on him and his boyfriend getting ready to have sex, for the first time since they been in beacon Hills.

“I just got a call from my boss, along with Aaron hotchner; there’s been a series of murders going on around here, and we have put on the case.”

Morgan slightly cocked his head to the side narrowing his eyes to John… “Why us, we are not on duty.” Reid asked.

“Well you are now, the rest of your team is flying in right now, like as we speak now. They should be here by tomorrow morning.” John told the two FBI agents.

“Sheriff we don’t have our badges with us, we can’t work a case without them.” Derek Morgan informed his boyfriend’s uncle.

“okay well we can’t start until your team arrives, so I guess you’re both in luck then huh.” John smirked, knowing that Morgan was trying everything in his power, to get out of having to work this case… which john could tell.

Morgan was pissed at this point, they came here to get away from work, and to check out Stiles, because he’s been having a really rough time here lately, and that doesn’t include his whole werewolf non boyfriend problem… that’s just a bonus problem now.

John was even starting to think that Stiles might be developing the same disease his wife had…. Which there is no cure for, and that scared the hell out of john, he had already lost his loving and caring wife, he didn’t want to lose his son to the same thing, or even lose him at all.

He loved his son with everything he had in him, and he be damned if he would ever let anyone or anything hurt him, let alone kill him…. he was also a part of his wife and was the only thing he had left of her, and Stiles reminded him so much of his wife….

It wasn’t until later that night around midnight he gotten call, from the rest of Spencer’s team stating they were in town, and were on their way to his house.

not that john really cared but where was he going to put the rest of the team, that was 4 more people In his house, and he didn’t have room for them.

Just then Stiles come through the front door, but he wasn’t alone. He was with Scott and Derek Hale…. John looked up to his son and his friends

“Care to tell me, where the hell you are coming from at midnight Stiles?”

“I was at Scott’s house remember?”

“Ugh actually no, I don’t why don’t you refresh my memory?”

“Dad remember I went to Scotts after school today, I told you we were studying.”

“Oh studying where you, then where is books at?”

Both Stiles and Scott turned and looked to each other as to say shit we just busted and he knows we are lying…. But then Derek piped up and saved their ass.

“Sheriff their books are at my house, we stopped by there on the way here, I had to grab some clothes and they must have left them on the counter…”

John side eyed his son and Scott, and nodded his head letting them get away with it this time.

“Okay fine, but look you three need to get your asses in bed. “

“Actually, Dad we were going to watch a movie first, if that’s okay with you?”

“fine one movie boys and then hit the sack, I don’t wanna hear one word in the morning, when it’s time to get up and get ready for school, understood?”

All three boys just nodded their heads, without saying a word and waited to leave until john dismissed them…

“Okay you can go now.”

 Scott was first one to bolt for the steps and then Stiles and of course Derek was behind him.

Getting to Stiles’ room they closed the door behind them, and just looked at each other.

They were studying alright, if you call out at the night club doing shots and getting drunk, With Derek and Stiles grinding and dancing all up on each other, studying then yup that’s what the three of them doing with a group of friends.

“Good going dumbasses, you almost got us caught.” Derek growled at his friends.

“Sorry I didn’t think he would still be up, he’s normal in bed by now.” Stiles spat back at the Alpha.

Scott just sat there laughing at his two friends who were bickering back and forth.

Popping a movie in the ps4, they all pulled out their night time clothes, which was what boys always sleep in, basketball shorts and t shirts.

Stiles decide on going to the bathroom to change, letting Derek and Scott have the room… walking in the bathroom, he closed the door behind him. – Stripping out of his clothes and tossing them onto the floor, leaving himself in his boxers…

Pulling on his blue batman shorts, and his batman and robin t shirt, he opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing a hold of a light blue tooth brush holder; he began brushing his teeth….

Once he was done in the bathroom, he opened the door and began shuffling back to his room and friends, until he was stopped by Morgan…

“Night batboy” Morgan smirked as he walked by Stiles.

“Night Morgan.” Stiles returned the comment…

When reaching his room he stuck his head in the door, where he could see Derek had sourpuss grin lingering on his face, and stiles could tell something was wrong with him. – He knew Derek like the back of his hand…

“Derek what’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Derek hissed at the younger male.

“Well okay caption cranky pants, I’m going down to get a drink you guys want anything?”

“Grab me a soda please.” Scott asked.

But caption cranky pants didn’t say a word he just stood there glaring at stiles…. Pissed that even after he asked him not to have anything to do with Morgan, he was still talking to him anyway.

Going down the stairs, Stiles seen his dad talking to not only his cousin Spencer and Morgan but some other people too.

“Hey dad, umm it is cool if I grab some snacks and take them up, so we have something to munch on during the movie?”

Turning his head he looked to his son who stood on the steps. “Yeah Stiles, but I’m telling you now there better not be any messes up there, when your done eating bring your trash and all down, and don’t be up all night either got me?”

“Yes sir.” Stiles waved his hand at his dad, being a smart ass like always.

“Oh Stiles, come here a minute. “

Aaron and the other just laughed at stiles and his smart ass comment to john… “This is Spencer’s team. “

John pointed at each of them while saying their names… “This FBI agent Aaron hotchner, David Rossi, Garcia and JJ.”

“Guys this is my Son Stiles. “

Everyone exchanged their hello, and then a little voice cut in, as Aaron’s wife Hayley walked in.

“Daddy” jack shouted happy to see his dad.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing up so late.”

“I couldn’t sleep, mommy gave me Soda”

Hotch cocked his head to the side and looked to his wife… “Did she now?”

 “Baby I thought we agreed no sugar after 7:00, you know how he is?”

“Aaron don’t start, he was thirsty and that was all I had to drink”

Hotch nodded his head and turned back to john and Stiles.

“This is my son Jack, jack say hi this sheriff Stilinski and his son Stiles.”

  Jack said his hello’s and then mommy took him to put him down for the night. Just as stiles were getting ready to go back up the steps, he heard his voice.

“Lover boy, what is taking so long, we want to start the movie.”

“I’m coming don’t be such a sour wolf Derek!” Stiles laughed….

Morgan narrowed his eyes to Stiles with his lips curved in a smirk. – he tapped Stiles on the shoulder and whispered. “Not your boyfriend huh, sure looks that way to me batboy’

“oh suck my” John cut stiles off before he could even think about finishing his comment

“Stiles Stilinski don’t even!”

 

After everyone was settled in and the boys were in bed for the night John and the FBI team got back to talking about the case.

There had been six murders in the last two weeks here in beacon hills.- kids which were between the ages of 17 to 20, were cut up and tore apart, brutally beaten to  death….

But the wounds were not from being stabbed with a knife, or shot with a gun. – They looked more like, claw marks, like some type of animal attacked.

“Maybe it was lion or some type of big cat.” Spencer put an idea out on the table.

“I don’t know Kid, why would any type of big cat like that, come out of nowhere and into the middle of town, and start killing kids?” Morgan had point in john’s eyes.

“I would have to agree, this is too close in town for it to be a lion.” John exclaimed.

“What about a wolf?” Rossi pipe up. A wolf would be more actable to doing this.

“I don’t know Dave; I don’t think it was either.” Hotch then added his two cents.

“What else could be doing this?” JJ asked.

That is the question of the night, what would do this, and why kills kids who have just started their lives.  And not some adult who has lived their lives.

 “Look it’s late why don’t we call it a night, and start fresh in the morning.” Aaron spoke up.

Everyone agreed to hit the sack for the night with being so tired and having a long day…

But what they didn’t know was Derek Hale and Stiles were still up.- but they wasn’t just watching any movie, they waited until Scott went to sleep and was out for night, before they snuck off to the basement.

The Alpha and Stiles were in the basement watching porn and getting their freak on.- once again the Alpha gave into his feelings and needs for his little lover high school boy.

They stayed up half the night fucking each-others brains out, like they wanted to do so many times before but just couldn’t because Derek wouldn’t give in until now.

It was about five in morning when Garcia went down to the basement to use the guest restroom. – and walked in on Derek and Stiles.

Stiles laid on top of Derek, with his hand wrapped around his thick long hard oozing cocking, pumping his hand up and down Derek’s dick…. Licking his lips he slowly up quickly engulfed the older males dick in his mouth, taking him all the down to the back of his throat.

Stiles took him so deep down that, Derek could feel Stiles’ throat closing and clutching around his cock, making him grunt and groan, while he laid under his little lover boy, sucking on the head of Stiles’ cock and squeezing his balls.

Reaching his hand up Derek pinched and smacked Stiles one the ass, making him whimper at the stinging and burning pain that came with the pleasure of having oral sex with Derek Hale…

Derek flipped them around so that he was on top and Stiles was lying on his stomach. – He wanted a piece of that ass, and he was going to get it.

“What are you doing Der?”

“Fucking that hot ass of yours Baby, don’t worry I’ll be gentle at first.”

Derek pushed the younger boys head down onto the bed. – licking his fingers, getting them nice and wet, so he could slide them right in Stiles tight ring of muscle.

He wanted to rim his lover boy so bad it was unreal; it was like he couldn’t control himself any longer. – Once his fingers were nice and wet he slid them into the young ass lying in front of him.

Getting into position, he kicked one of stiles legs to lay flat on the bed while they over was bent out the side of the bed. – perching himself above stiles, he leaned down landing sloppy wet kisses to the back of the younger males thighs and ass.

After rimming that young ass for a few minutes, Derek wanted more, he wanted to shove his dick, inside of stiles, in that he did… well part of the way anyhow.

Derek already had the head and most of his dick in Stiles ass, pushing the rest in with the help of Stiles rocking back and forth on his cock, bucking his hips back, and jerking his own cock. – When they heard someone clear their throat.

Cocking their heads to the side, they saw Garcia standing there with one hand on her hip and the other covering her mouth, trying t keep screaming.

There was no turning back now, they had busted and there was nothing they could do about it. – Derek slowly and easily pushed Stiles forwards and slid his cock out of his ass…

Once they were apart, they pulled their clothes back over their very hickey up bodies and bolted for the sitars and to Stiles room, laughing the entire time.. They couldn’t believe they just got busted fucking.

Once they were back in the room Stiles jumped up on his bed, patting the seat next to him for Derek to sit down with him.

Derek sat on the king size bed, with stiles roughly taking his lips in his once again.

“Night lover boy”

“Night Der.”

Derek laid down on the bed, pulling Stiles down to lay next to him, he looked over at the boy who now had a shit eating grin on his lips.

“You don’t think she will tell anyone do you?” Derek asked with worry in his voice.

“Nah, probably not but hey thanks for the night Der. That was great.”


	6. chapter 6

Stiles shuffled his way through the living room making his way to the kitchen, with the Alpha on his heels right behind him… where Penelope sat sipping on a nice hot fresh cup of coffee.

Her face stilled held the horrified look, from when she walked in on the two of them only a couple hours before.  Her face turned a bright shade of red when seeing their faces, hearing their voices.

“Dude, that was so fucking funny… I can’t believe Ethan done fell on his ass. “Stiles bellowed out to the Alpha.

They both grabbed some tyonel and a juice box trying to rid of the morning hangover from being drunk the night before… to make matters worse, Stiles ass was still hurting from where Derek smacked him so hard.

Penelope turned her head with not even being able to look at the two of them, not that she was against gays or anything like that, it was the fact she done walked in on two young boys getting down and dirty.

Just as they turned leaving the kitchen, Morgan pushed by Derek…. “Morning batboy.”

 “Morgan, Penelope.” Stiles greeted the FBI agents.

Morgan made his way to the coffee pot; grabbing a cup he poured the contents into it. Turning around he leaned down plating a kiss to Penelope’s forehead.

“Baby girl, why such the horrified look, you look like you have done seen a ghost or something.”

“Derek I seen things, things I can’t unsee.”

“What did you see Baby?”

“The boys from last night.”

 “Baby, there were three boys last night. And what were they doing?”

“The sheriff’s son and the tall one who looks like he’s going to umm,, you know kill everyone.”

Derek chuckled at his female friend. “C’mon on Baby girl, tell me what were they doing?”

“Derek as much as I love you, I’m not repeating  what I seen, if you can’t put two and two together, then you have issues.”

Derek took a minute to think about what could have his friend so horrified, but then a light bulb went off in his head.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry… are you sure, you saw what you think you did baby?”

“Derek I’m a woman and walking in and seeing two guys laying naked on top of each other with their dicks in their mouths, I think you pretty much go from there.”

“Where did this happen?”

“Do you need me to give you a play by play Derek?”

“Yes please, explain.”

So Penelope begins to tell Derek about how she need to use the bathroom and the one upstairs was taken, so she went to the guest restroom and how seen Derek and Stiles sucking each other off, and watching porn.

Just then John walked into the room over hearing their conversation; he stops dead in his tracks.

“Excuse me, but did I just hear you right, or am I drunk?”

He cocked his head to the side looking to the two FBI agents sitting in his kitchen.

“No I must be drunk; I’m drunk as a skunk… I did not just hear my Son doing what I think you just said. I’m goanna go drink another shot of whiskey. “

“I’m so sorry sheriff, but I shouldn’t have even seen it.”

 “Stiles!” John began stomping through the house trying to find his hung-over son… he walked into the living room, and only turning around once he heard, their voices.

Derek chuckled at Stiles when hearing his name being called. “Oh shit did you do lover boy?”

“Hell if I know, I’ve been with you all morning.”

John came to a stop when finding his son, sitting on Derek’s lap with his arms crossed around stiles’ waist and his head leaning against his shoulders, who was sitting on the steps. And Scott was sitting on the floor crossed legged and his back against the wall.

“You were doing what with Derek last night!”

“Wait, what are you talking about dad?”

Scott smirked looking to the Alpha sitting on the steps.  “Dude you just totally fucked up, I told you not to get drunk last night.”

“You were what, you told me you were studying.”

“We were studying, studying the effects of alcohol.”Stiles shot a glare to his friend sitting on the floor, as to say dude you just got us busted you mother fucker.

 “So you lied to me?”

“Yes, no oh crap.”  Stiles curved lips in a smirk.

“Well that depends on how you define lying.”

 “Well I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?”

“Reclining your body in a horizontal position”

Stiles turned to look at his friends who both trying to keep thierselfs from laughing at him and his smart ass response.

He was now not just getting yelled at for having sex in the basement with Derek, but for going out and getting drunk and on a school night….. And now lying to his dad about it.

So in a matter of seconds it went from one thing to 3 three things that he was getting in trouble for.

“Stiles, look I know you’ve been having a rough time here lately but that does not give you the right to lie to me and do thing unspeakable things with him. Matter of fact get up get off his lap.”

“What did I do?” if Derek didn’t just ask the dumbest question ever, I don’t know what else would be. He himself now glared to Scott and if he didn’t before, he now really disliked Derek Morgan.

Just as john went to open his mouth to say something else, Scott heard a noise on the porch. Pushing himself off the wall, he leaned forward.

When leaning forward the front door flew open and smacked him right in the forehead…

“Dude!” Scott exclaimed when the pain from the door the knob pounced off his head.

“Sorry.” Will said as he leaned down sitting his son on the floor…

John’s eyes darted between his son Scott, Derek and this guy that just busted through his front door.

“And who the hell are you?”

“Will, JJ’’s husband.”

John just nodded his head and pointed to the living room, telling him that’s where his wife would be… he then turned back to his son.

“We will talk about this later, me you and him.” John glared to the Alpha who sat on the steps.

Following behind will, john walked into the living room, only to hear Will, JJ and the rest of the BAU talking.

“Will what are you doing here?”

“JJ why would do that to me?”

“What did I do?”  JJ cocked her head to the side in confusion… not really understanding what her husband was talking about.

Rossi laughed as he looked to the other agent. “What happen will, why are you late?”

“Her mother is at the house!” Will’s facial expression was priceless.

“Wait what did you just say? My mother is at our house.”

“Yes, you sent her to spy on me didn’t you, well ha jokes on you, I’m here now.”

“Will I didn’t “but she was cut off.

“She dumped out a whole batter of pancakes out JJ, a whole Batter… do you know how many late night snacks that would have been?”

“Will have you been drinking, where is Henry?”

“Playing with Jack, and no the bitch dumped out all my beer.”

“Will, don’t call my mom that!”

“She dumped it all JJ, just like you do.”

JJ just sat there not sure what to say or do…. she was confused why would her mother be at their house, she didn’t understand it… she told her mother she was going on a case.

John strolled back into the hallway where the three boys sat talking and laughing….

He looked between the boys once more, who still sat in the same position.

“Scott! Go to Stiles’ room now, I’ll deal with you later”

 Scott got up and did as he was told to do and went to Stiles’ room and closed the door behind him… Derek and Stiles knew this wasn’t going to be good, since john done sent Scott away.

“Stiles, Basement now.”

Stiles followed John to the basement, at this point he knew things were bad… he didn’t know what was going to happen, one thing Stiles never had to fear was john ever laying his hands on him.

When getting to the basement, john turned and narrowed his eyes to his son.

“Care to tell me what’s going on with you?’

“Nothing dad”

“You need to start talking, because I’m not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. What the hell is going on?”

“I love him.”

“I’m sorry you what?”

“I love him Dad, I love Derek.”

John was lost for words, this is news to him… he kinda suspected that Stiles was gay and that he and Derek were dating…. But when Stiles confirmed there nothing going on between them, he let it all go.

He didn’t care that Stiles was gay but he didn’t want him with Derek… John rubbed his across his face..

“How long have you been together Stiles?”

“That’s the problem, we aren’t together dad. We just have Sex and this is only like the 2nd time.”

  “So then why were the two of you all loved up on each other upstairs, if you’re not together?”

“I don’t know Dad it’s just something we started… and if he’s willing to love on me then I’m game.”

“Alright, well I’m just goanna say this; I don’t really like the idea of you being with him at all, rather it be just sex, cuddling or dating, but if that’s how you feel for him and about him, then you need to tell him Stiles…. Don’t just leave him in the Dark here, because if you don’t tell him you’re doing nothing but setting yourself up for heartache here.”

“I don’t know dad, I just don’t wanna mess things up. What if I tell him and I scare him away, what if he doesn’t feel the same way about me, and he shuts me out forever. I don’t think I could handle that…. Dad I can’t tell him not yet, it’s too soon.”

“If he shuts you out and pushes you away, then maybe it’s not meant to be Stiles and he doesn’t really like or love you and then you would have to let him go.”

Stiles hung his head not knowing what to do; he knows how he feels for the Alpha but is to scared of being pushed away and Derek not returning his feelings.

So the question now lies in the air, does he tell Derek how he feels and see if the Alpha returns the same feelings for him, or should he just leave it alone and take what he can get for now? 


	7. Chapter 7

Decoding the Safe john sat the murder case files inside; wanting them to be in a safe place so nothing happen to them… sighing to himself as he shut the safe door and reset the code.

 Turning around he snatched his car keys off the Desk, bouncing them around in his hand, he exited the station, locked the door and made his way to his car.

John had a long day at the station and was glad to be finally to be able to get out of there and go home for the night, as if he completely forgot about all the FBI agents being in his home, along with his crazy son.

 Pulling into his drive away, he realized that all the agents black SUV’S were gone… climbing out of his car he shut the door and locked it up.

John tossed his keys onto the little coffee table, as he walked to the kitchen, not expecting what he was about to walk in on.

Turning the corner he saw gigantic house of playing cards, sitting in the middle of his table with more being added to it.

The house of cards was so tall that it almost touched the tiffany lamp shade, and so wide that it was taking up both ends of the table… then out pop Stiles who was standing on the table, adding more to it.

Using his right hand he rubbed it cross his face. “That’s it I’ve had it, I had enough your grounded!”

Stiles had no idea that his dad had even returned home from work, his eyes grew wide as he lifted his head from that cards.

“Hey, hey dad when did you get home, did you just I was grounded. What did I do this time?”

“You’re standing on my table Stiles, get your ass down. And by the way your house is lopsided.”

Stiles gasped as he heard his father’s comment… “Really you’re going ground me for playing with cards?”

“No I’m grounding you because you because you’re standing on my table which by way you’re not allowed to being doing, not to mention that you lied to me about going out and getting drunk, then stayed home the next day, because you were to hung –over to go to school, and then slept with Derek Hale in my house”

“No really that wasn’t me, who did all that?”

“Don’t test me Stiles. This isn’t a time to be funny.”

Stiles being himself normal every day self, just didn’t listen. He just kept going with being Sarcastic and putting his foot in his mouth.

“Okay well since I’m already in trouble and grounded, I mince well tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“I um I kinda dented the jeep again.”

“I just had it fixed Stiles, I don’t have money like that to keep putting out, and having the damn thing fixed. What were you doing this time?”

 “Well I don’t think it would be very wise if I tell… because if I tell you then I’d have to kill you.”

At this point john was fed up, Stiles and the entire dump shit he was, that sometimes he just wanted to go upstairs and broad up the window, and then lock Stiles inside the room, and cut him off from the world.

Shooting a deadly glare to his son he spoke again. “What in the living hell did you do Stiles?”

“I’ll tell you if you promise not to be mad at me.” Stiles curved his lips in a smirk.

“Okay fine.”

“Well Scott, Derek and I went 4 wheel driving, and well I deiced it was a good idea to um do donuts and well I sort kinda, lost control and hit a tree. “

“A tree, you hit a damn tree?”

“Yes Dad you know those tall brown stumps that have green leaves one season and red and yellow, another season.”

“Give me your key.”

“But ugh, why?”

“Because I said so, now give me the keys.”

“Dad”

“Stiles the keys now!”

Stuffing his hands in his shorts pocket he fished the around trying to find the keys… once finding them he held them with a tight grip, trying to keep a hold of them not wanting to let go.

“Do you know what this mean, what you’re doing to me if you take the jeep away?”

“Yes keeping you safe now hand them over.”

“Dad c’mon if you take the jeep, you cut me off from the world. I mean then I have to work to School, and to Scott’s and Derek’s houses and everywhere I wanna go.  How could you do that me?”

“Because I love you and I am father so I can. Now give me the keys.”

He sighed as he let the keys go handing them over to his dad. But that wasn’t the only thing Stiles about to lose.

“Thank you, now you’re grounded to this house…. You’re not allowed to anywhere outside of a school and lacrosse. And if you are allowed to leave the house, I have to company you.”

“Dad c’mon you’re playing Dirty.”

“Okay you think that’s playing Dirty watch this. I want your phone and you laptop. “

“Dad!”

“Oh by the way there will be No Scott, No Derek no anybody. and if you have to use the computer for school you can use the one down here, and the only time Scott can come over is if you have history project. “

Really, dad c’mon, what I didn’t wasn’t that bad…. I lied to you, got drunk dented the jeep again, and had sex with Derek and then skipped school and stood the table… it’s not that bad. “

After making his statement about everything he’s done lately, he stopped for a minute and thought about it… when realizing what he’s put his dad through he looked up at his dad.

“Well if you think about it that way then, maybe it’s that bad, so don’t think about it like that.”

“You are grounded for one month, no with ands or buts about it understood.”

“I really say no.”

“Go to your room and get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow .”

With a sift turn on his heel he turned around and headed for the stairs, going to his room to begin his punishment.

Man was life going to suck for him because he couldn’t do anything now, his free life was now turned into prison.

Well there was one thing, he could sneak out and risk getting caught and get grounded for longer… or he could sneak Derek in after his dad went to bed, but he would still probably get caught.


	8. chapter 8

Almost weeks has passed and Stiles was going nuts. He played the words in his head.

“No phone, No laptop, N o TV, No Scott, No Derek…. No damn Jeep, no outside contact without dad.”

And when it was time to go to school,John took Stiles to school and dropped him off, he was there every day to pick him up and take him home.

His dad even went as far as having him pulled out of all the classes he shared with all his friends including Scott.  he didn’t have to worry about Derek to much though because they were in two different grades and didn’t share any classes.

But just as a precaution john had the school change Stiles free period to keep him from sneaking off to see the alpha, throughout school.

John pretty much had everything covered, but he forgot about one thing. And that would be lunch. The one time during the day he could see Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Kara, Mila and Derek.

11th and 12th Grade shared lunch thank god, because if he didn’t see his friends at least one time a day, Stiles just might lose his damn mind.

Stiles kept checking the time on the clock, he just wanted class to be over with already, he wanted to see his friends for the first time since he gotten grounded… because John made him stay home for the first week.

He even called the school and told them Stiles was sick and couldn’t come in. the lunch bell rang, making Stiles jump up and out of his seat, grabbing his books stuffing them into his backpack.

He ran all the way to his locker, tuning the lock 3 times putting his code and tossed the bag inside the tiny cold and dark place, his lips curved into a smirk as he seen Lydia coming down the hall with Aiden.. Walking hand and hand.

“Lydia,” he slammed his locker door shut and twisted the knob back.

The strawberry blonde haired girl turned her heard from Aiden to see Stiles running up to them.

“Feeling better?” Lydia asked showing her concern for her friend.

“I wasn’t sick, I’m grounded. My dad only told them I was sick.”

Aiden cocked his head to the side listening to Stiles heartbeat to see if he was lying. But when hearing Stiles was telling the truth, he just laughed.

“What did you do?”

“Well its a few different things I did really.”

“Explain.” Lydia cocked her head.

“okay well I was standing on the kitchen table, building a house of cards, for one and then I lied and said I was going to Scott’s to study but instead, Scott, Derek, Ethan and I went out drinking. – and then well I caught doing something else, but I can’t say what.”

“Oh, well I guess you won’t be doing that again huh?”

“I won’t be doing some of them, but will be doing one of them, who says my dad, has to know everything.”

The small group walked to the lunch room, parting their ways to get in a line and buy some food.- once Stiles had his tray of food, he started towards his table, where all his friend sat, but then he spotted Derek.

Stiles snuck up behind him and covered Derek’s eyes. “Guess who?”  Stiles laughed but didn’t receive anything back from Derek.

“Derek, what’s wrong?”  the alpha still didn’t say or respond to the younger boy.

Stiles backed away from him, with his hands in the air… walking around the table he looked Derek in the eyes, trying to see if he still had any emotions.

“Derek?”

Finally the alpha answered. “My Problem is you, just get away from me.”

“What did I do? You haven’t even seen me for two weeks.”

  “Exactly!” Derek growled.

“And what your pissed because you think I’m avoiding you or something?”

“Are you?”

“No” Stiles spats out quickly.

“Then what is it Stiles? I’ve been trying to call you but your voice mail comes right on, I sent you text and I looked for you at free period today but you weren’t there.”

“Oh god, Derek just hear me out, I don’t have my phone. I’m grounded my dad took everything from me, my phone laptop jeep keys, you Scott.”

“Why?”

“Because of what happen, us getting caught, going out drinking, lying to my dad, standing on the kitchen table, denting the jeep.”

“Doesn’t explain free period, where were you?”

“In another class, he changed my free period, so I couldn’t see you… what do you want me to Derek, disobey my father.”

“Do something; is that FBI guy still there?”

“Yes Derek, Morgan is still there.”

“Oh now I get it.”  Derek hissed at Stiles.

“Derek I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do here. if I get caught over here and they tell my dad I’ll be grounded another week. “

“Are you seeing that guy Stiles?”

“What Derek no, why would you even ask me that?”

“No reason.”

“Can we go somewhere and talk this out?”

Derek agreed to somewhere and talk to Stiles. Once they were alone Derek leaned in taking Stiles lips in his own,  it’s only been two weeks since he could kiss lover boy.

When breaking apart Stiles leaned against the wall. “What are we?”

“Stiles we don’t need a label”

“Derek come on, what do you want out of us, I mean are we just about having sex, or is there something more here.”

But Derek darted around the question, changing the subject… because he himself wasn’t sure what he wanted yet.

“Why is he still at your house?”

“Because the case hasn’t been solved yet.”

 “Are you avoiding me Stiles for him?”

“I already told you no Derek, why do you keep asking me that?”

“Because I need to know.”

“Why do you care, you won’t even answer me about us.”

“I can’t answer you Stiles.”

“Why the hell not Derek, it’s a yes or no question and answer. What’s do fucking hard about it?”

“Because I don’t know Stiles, that’s why… I don’t know what we are okay!” Derek howled at the younger boy… and then just turned his back to him, like nothing was going on.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted.

“What?”

“Do you want me or not.”

“I told you I don’t know, all I know is when I’m away from you I can’t stop thinking about you. When I’m around you I just wanna fuck your brains out, and cuddle you…. okay so I don’t know Stiles, and then I have this fucking Derek Morgan agent dude hitting on you.”

“So what if he is, you obviously don’t want me for anything other than sex. so maybe I should just go with him.”

“No!”  Derek growled loudly.

“Why do you care Derek you don’t like me. Just leave me alone, the sex is great with us but I’m not just going to keep putting myself out there to be your little sex toy. “

With that Stiles walked away and headed back to his locker… when making it there he twisted the knob 3 times once more and snatched his bag out…. slamming the locker door shut, he went to the office.

“Can I use the phone; I need to call my dad? I’m not feeling well and I need to go home. “

Picking up the phone Stiles called john, letting the phone ring a few minutes.

“Hello?”

“Dad, can you come pick me up?”

“What’s wrong Stiles?”

“I just um don’t feel good that’s all. I think I might have eaten something bad.”

“Okay ‘I’ll send Morgan and Spencer to get you. “

Hanging up the phone he walked outside and waited on Spencer to pick him up… but when his ride arrived it wasn’t Spencer. It was Derek Morgan.

Pushing himself off the flag pole, he began making his way to the car when he heard his voice.

“Stiles wait!”

Stiles tuned shooting Derek a puppy dog sad eyed glare…. Derek had dine hurt him one to many times right now.

And Stiles was done with his shit, he was done with playing the head games.

He didn’t say anything back he just stood there looking to the alpha.

“Lover boy don’t do this, please don’t go.”

Stiles tore his gaze from the alpha to Morgan, who distracted him from the one he was falling In love with.

“So batboy what happen break up with your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend, Morgan please just stop.”

“Well I heard different, from the basement the other night.”

“First off whom I fuck is none of your business and second we only fuck that’s it… he’s not my boyfriend and probably won’t ever be mine.”

“Sorry kid I didn’t mean to offend you. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No I don’t wanna talk about it or him I just wanna go home.”

“Yeah okay.”

When getting to the house Stiles bolted out of the car, he didn’t even wait until it was done moving or parked, he ran through his house and up to his room, where he rather be alone right now then having to deal with anyone wanting to know what’s going on… where he can rid himself of Derek Hale. At least for now anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so my reader, sorry it took so long to update... i've just been really busy and hadn't had time to write and plan this out, due to having my niece's this past weekend and tonight was the first night i could sit down and write with out it looking so damn funny....

After school Stiles bolted home, when making it there he flew through the front door, knowing Derek was right on his heels.

Going to his room he pulled out a game board, wanting to spend time with his family instead of going out club hopping and getting drunk with his friends.

He deiced staying in and actually doing something he wouldn’t get in trouble for would be a lot better, for once he was doing something without Derek by his side.

Also knowing that if he was going to try and get over Derek and avoid him this would be the best way do it… even though he was off punishment he still didn’t want anything to do with  the alpha.

This was hurting his heart to hell and back on the inside, but knew it was for the best, or least until the alpha knew what he wanted out of himself and Stiles…

  Going back down the stairs with game board in his hands, he went to his Dads office. Raising his hand he knocked on the door.

“Come in!” John called from the closed in room.

Opening the door he shuffled his feet across the floor.

“Hey dad, do you got a minute?”

“Yeah what’s up kiddo?”

“Well I was wondering um maybe you might like to play a game with me.”

“I thought you were going out with Scott tonight bud?”

“I was going to but I just um; I changed my mind and thought we could play a game, you know like we use too.”

“Alright, just give me a few minutes I gotta make a couple calls then we can play. Go set up.”

His lips curved in a smirk he turned and made his way back out to the kitchen table… where he seen Spencer and Morgan…. Setting the box down on the table he looked to the couple sitting on the side of the table.

“Spencer, Morgan would you guys like to play a game with me and dad?”

“What do you got in mind batboy?”

“Monopoly”

Both Spencer and Morgan agreed to play with Stiles and his dad…. Pulling the board out and putting the chance and chest cards out on the board, he sat down.

“Two 5oos for you,” Stiles counted and handed out the money…

Once everyone was set up and ready to go, John came into play…… sitting down next to his son, he patted his back and smiled.

“Really last time I played this I got my ass kicked.”

“C’mon stop complaining already and play. You roll first dad.”

John rolled and had to move 6 places, and then Stiles rolled and landed right in front of john, and so on.

They all went around the board one time before buying any properties. Of Crouse Stiles bought the first one.

“your roll dad.”

Just as the game started getting fun, there was knock on the door…. wondering who it could be Stiles excused himself and went to the door.

Jerking the door open Stiles stood face to face with Derek Hale… his jaw dropped while his eyes grew wide…

“Derek what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you, I know you more then likely off punishment and I tried calling and texting you but you wouldn’t answer me…. I just wanted to see you.”

“I’m still punished Derek, that’s why I haven’t answered. My dad still has my phone.”

“well if your Still on punishment that why I did I see you out with Scott the other day, and why in school your back in all you classes, and free time was switched back.?”

“Because dad gave me back my Scott priviaglle, and classes because I have to take those, it’s still school and he can’t stop that. He can stop me from seeing you.”

“why, what did I do that he won’t let me see you Stiles…. for god’s sake we fucked twice not that big of a deal…. I mean he acts like he didn’t have sex at our ages. Or don’t you wanna see me?”

“You think I don’t wanna see you Derek, well guess again…. But If I don’t listen then it’s longer we are kept away okay… and I think it’s because of how you act sometimes. “

“that does that mean Stiles, what did I ever do to make this happen to us?”

“First off there is no us, okay because you don’t want there to be an us, all you want me for is sex, and I’m done with just having sex with you…. I like you and if you can’t be with me other then sex then we are done, look I gotta game to get back too.”

With that Stiles slammed the door in the alpha’s face, he was now hurting worse than before, because of one he just lied to Derek and he hated it but had no choice.

Stiles wasn’t one to be questioned all the time about who he was with or what he was doing, and that’s what Derek always did, and he was done with his ways either he wanted him or not.

Going back to the kitchen, he returned to the game… trying to play it cool even though he was battling with himself of just lying to Derek and if he can keep avoiding him or not.

John could tell something was wrong and he’s pretty sure it had something to do with who was at the door, scooting his hair out he stood up, and walked over to his son.

“Is everything okay kid?”

“yeah why wouldn’t it be?”

“well you were fine when you left the table, now you look like you’re about to either cry, or blow up… maybe even both at this point, who was at the door?”

“Derek, but I’m fine dad, just a misunderstanding that’s all.”

“Stiles,”

“Dad I’m fine, I told him I was still punished, I just really don’t wanna see him right now. And cannot do this now, with everyone around I don’t need the whole BAU knowing what’s going on.”

“Fine,” john was not happy, it was every time Stiles seen or talked to the alpha that he would be upset and cranky with everyone else.

John and Stiles sat back down getting back to their game, but if there was one thing john knew for sure, was he and this Derek kid was going to have a talk. – john didn’t like seeing his son upset over some other kid who wanted nothing more than to play with his sons’ emotions.

Their game went on for a couple more hours, until Stiles finally won…. Later that night Stiles was lying in his bed, while the sound of angel by theory of a deadman blared through his room.

The words almost fit prefect for how he felt for Derek.

_I'm in love with an angel, heaven forbid  
Made me a believer, with the touch of her skin_

_I'd go to hell and back with you_  
Still lost in what we found.  
Worlds apart we were the same  
Until we hit the ground

 _Maybe I'm crazy maybe I'm weak_  
Maybe I'm blinded by what I see  
You wanted a soldier  
But it wasn't me  
Because I could never set you free  
So fly on your own  
It's time I let you go  
Go, go

_When you read the she’s just change them to he’s…. remember this is Stiles singing and thinking about Derek, the alpha wolf who he loves very much…. But at the same time is very much hurt and feeling used…_


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all my readers, i'm so sorry it's been forever since i updated..... but i had some things going on and i just haven't really had time to write, anyway this chapter is now done as you can see.... let me know what you think but also you will be in for a surprises where it concerns what's going down in this chapter.... if this chapter triggers you please do not read, i'm sorry if i upset anyone.... but this was my best route to go.  
> this also leads up to the summary very soon...

Finally after being alone for too long, stiles deiced to go confront Derek and tell him just how he feels for him and has for a little while now.

Sliding on a pair of shorts over his batman boxers and black shirt over his tank-top, quietly sneaking pass his dad’s room he headed for the stairs….. it was about 2 am and he didn’t wanna be caught sneaking out.

Once making it down the stairs he snatched his shoes from under the kitchen table and walked out the door.- climbing in the jeep he quickly jammed the key in the igtion…. Turning the key and starting the jeep. – Stiles reached over popping one of his favorite band’s discs in …. Only to hear the sound of not meant to be by theory of a deadman blaring in his ears.

Singing along to the words, which was another song that fit himself and Derek perfect but this one was more than just perfect, the lyrics hit right down to every bone, every ache and pain he felt. Cutting stiles to his core, like he wore his heart on his sleeve for Derek to just sweep right in and lock it…… his feelings were now on edge.

It’s never enough to say I’m sorry

It’s never enough to say I care

But I’m caught between what you wanted from me

And knowing if I give it you

I might just disappear

 

Nobody wins everyone’s losing

 

It’s like one step forward and two steps back

No matter what I do you’re always mad

I know it’s like trying to turn around on a one way street

 

Stiles stopped singing along enough to take a quick swing of the whiskey, he stole from his dad.

Putting the bottle back in the cup holder, he began singing once again.

I can’t give you what you what

And it’s killing me

And I, I’m starting to see

Maybe were not meant to be.

 

Tears began to fill the younger boys eyes leaving them burning to the point where he couldn’t even see. Pulling over on the side of the road, he wiped his eyes with one hand while he used the other to beat on the wheel….. He loved Derek and he didn’t wanna lose him, so quick… how did he stop the alpha from walking away.

While sitting in the jeep trying to pull himself together, it was like everything went pitch black.  It was like something done hit him over the head. 

A couple of hours later, Stiles wake with a pounding pain in his head, everything was a blur.  The last thing he could recall was sitting in the jeep.

Where ever he was, was cold and dark, whoever had him really didn’t want him to know where he was, or they were just yet….. With being so cold his teeth began to chatter and his skin was like ice.

Talk about scared, Stiles didn’t know where he was, nor who or what had him chained to a metal fence, with hot wires connected to him. But he wasn’t about to let them know he was scared, if there was one thing about Stiles is he’s a fighter and don’t give up.

“Derek knows my scent, he will find me!” Stiles called out trying to hear anything other than the sound of his own pumping heart.

he’s never been this scared in his life.- not even when his mom passed away…. He was more upset then anything at that point in his life.

No kid should lose their mother at 10 years old, that’s a time in their life when they still depend on mom when all else fails….. he loved his mom more anything like he loves his dad.

The loud thumb behind his head, made Stiles jump like 50 feet out of his skin, goose bumps appeared on his body covering every inch of him.

But he wasn’t about to bow down and show his fear, if there was ever one thing he learned from his dad being a cop, or just from him being the big bad brave dad, John Stilinski always claimed to be, it was never to bow down never show any fear…

“Didn’t you hear me asshole!” Stiles yelled out again, but this time he wasn’t so lucky.

The voice he heard is one he knew, once from some in he’s met many times before now.

“Tisk, tisk tisk….. Look who finally awoke Stilinski.”

Stiles grew quite he was now even more scared than before…… he’s seen things this person has done, and not of  it was ever nice or kind hearted.

“you See Stilinski, your little werewolf aint goanna come looking for you, he’s too busy with Isaac at the moment, and let me tell you he seemed to really enjoy getting fucked in the ass.”

Stiles clenched his face, and looked away trying to think or picture the alpha with anyone else but himself.

“I guess he’s done used and abused you and threw you away huh Stiles, you think if he loved you he would be out fucking other guys? You think he would actually leave your house and go home, and not be with anyone else? Or maybe you think that Derek Hale would drop his bad boy ways and leave it all behind, the freedom of not being tied down or having to worry about anyone, or not being able to have sex when he wants with who he wants. Well guess what little boy, I got news for you he will never change not even for you, he will always be the way he is.”

Stiles began to become angry, his face turned red, his face covered in sweat. His hands became clammy…. Shaking his head as he tried to push the thoughts of the alpha out of his head.

“Shut up bitch…. Derek wouldn’t do that to me!”

“oh you think not, you think you’re his first guy Stilinski…. Well allow me to show you otherwise.”

The unknown person reached into their pocket, pulling out pictures of Derek and Danny together kissing and fucking….. and flipping their tablet around they showed stiles the hidden footage, of Derek and Isaac fuck earlier that night..

Tearing his way his heart was broke in two, or maybe more…. He was lost for words he didn’t know what to say or think, he was hurting and hurting bad.

His eyes became red and puffy, the huge tears slide down his face, he loved him how could he do this to me, was all Stiles could think at this point.

“Turn it off!”  Stiles shouted at the unkown person, but they didn’t listen they just turned it up louder for stiles to hear Derek’s moans, groans and grunts as the other younger high boy sucked on the back of  his neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys as he pounded in and out of Derek.

This just pissed Stiles off, why he didn’t know because it’s not like he and Derek were an item. But maybe it was because he loved Derek and he felt betrayed.

“I said turn it the fuck off bitch!”

The next thing he knew was this persons fingers and knuckles met with his jaw and lip busting it almost intasntly, then another to his face where his eye and cheek bone meet…. It felt as if both bones were broke.

Hours of being beat on screamed at being showed pictures of the alpha with other people, this person was giving Stiles hell.

Torturing him to no end, well until he was hit in the face and body so much, he finally passed out again.

Blood dripped all down his clothes to the floor, while his body felt nothing but pain and was bruising very quickly.

Right then he was probably hoping Derek was there to take away all the hurt and pain, all the sadness and put his heart back together, since it was just shattered like humpty dumpty when he fell off the wall.

Maybe this is why he was told not to leave the house in the middle of night, but even then it still could of happen, he could still be taking in the daylight.

Only thing that caught him off guard was his drinking and the fact that the unknown person was dressed in all black, and with it being dark out they blended right the hell in.


	11. Chapter 11

John stood in his kitchen yelling and screaming at the BAU members including his own nephew. he was not pleased with them all standing or sitting around in his kitchen going over all the facts.

“What the hell good are you doing my son sitting here In my damn Kitchen!”

 “Sheriff, listen we are doing the best we can here.”

“The best you can do is sit in my kitchen and talk over things we already. Damn it Aaron my needs us, needs you to find him!”

“I have another agent coming in, he will be here matter in he should be here now.”

“Another agent to sit in my kitchen and not help my son”

Just then a knock on the door caught John’s attention, making him to leave the kitchen and go to the door.

When arriving at the front door he jerked it open, only to see agent McCall standing on the other side.

John sneered when seeing the agent. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“John I heard about Stiles I came to help.”

“Oh that’s great, but isn’t there something wrong with this picture…. I appreciate your effort and worry about Stiles, but you can fly in town to help find my son, and you can’t fly in to see your own son!”

Aaron walked into the living room where john stood yelling at the agent that stood in his door way.

“Well I take you two know each other. “

“Yeah, very well.” Was all john could say before Aaron cut him off.

“Sheriff we need all the help we can get right now.”

“Yeah he’s going to need help, when I put my foot so far up ass he’s going to need removing it.”

“Frisky Stilinski” was all that came out of the mouth of no one other then peter Hale, who stood behind McCall and with Derek close to his side.

“Shove it Hale!”

Once everyone was inside, McCall, Aaron,  John and Peter and another friend of the family Chris argent all went back into the kitchen… going over everything again and again.

There was no time to waste here Stiles was missing and days have already passed.

Derek Sat back and watched as the FBI talked things over with john, he had been up for days wondering who or what could have Stiles, worried if he even still alive.

he just started to doze off when he was called into the kitchen.  Getting up off the couch he shuffled his feet across the floor and into the kitchen.

He looked to all the FBI agents and john, he was then spoke too.

“Derek, do you mind if I ask you some question?”  Chris asked

“Not at all, anything I can do to bring him home.”

“I need you to take a seat, there next to Morgan.”

Derek glared at the agent; he really didn’t wanna be sitting next to him. but done as he was asked, because all he wanted was for Stiles to come home and be safe again.

But the questions Chris were about to ask was goanna change everything john and them all knew.

“When was the last time you seen Stiles?”

“About a month ago,”

“Did he say or do anything to would of him runway?”

“No”

“What about what’s going on with you and him?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know, the fights between you two, the one stands…. Everything.’

“Are you blaming this on me, I didn’t make him runway, I had nothing to do with it. “

“What happen with you two last time you seen him. “

“Well if you must know, he shut me out okay… I came here to see him, and he told me that he was still punished and Mr. John said he couldn’t see me…. that was it he pushed me away, what else you want from me.”

Just then Derek’s phone began to ring, he fished his hands around in the short pockets, when finding it he answered the blocked call.

“Hello.”

There was no answer, just heavy breathing.

“Who is this?” he still go nothing from the other end of the line.

Derek looked around to the FBI team looking for help; he wasn’t sure what to do.

Morgan reached his hand out tapping Derek on the shoulder. “put it on speaker.”

Derek did as told, and put the call on speaker.

“Stiles” Derek called his name, but still got nothing.

That’s when the voice finally cut in. “I told you I would get you Hale, see how easy it was for me to get to your little human.”

“If hurt one single piece of hair on his head, I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth, bitch”

While Derek was keeping the kidnapper on the phone Morgan had Garcia trace the call and try to pin point where the call was coming from.

The call was unable to be traced, because it was coming from a mobile track phone…. but that didn’t stop Derek.

“You hear me bitch harm him In any way and you will pay!” Derek shouted into the phone.

They next thing he heard was aloud buzzing noise and then sound of Stiles screaming….

“Stiles!” John yelled, but he couldn’t answer the pain he was feeling from current running this body was way too much for him to answer.

“I’ve warned you Hale, and you wouldn’t give in now suffer with what’s being done.

After that the phone line went dead, and there nothing but beeping in Derek’s ear.

“Fuck!” Derek shouted.

Chris then started back up with the questions.

“There’s no time to waste here Derek.” John spat at the boy.

“And what did they mean by your little human. “ Aaron asked.

Chris then spoke up. “Derek isn’t just human, he is a born werewolf.

“Werewolf, what!”

“There such a thing called supernatural world john, Derek and myself as well with Chris are part of it…. Derek and I are werewolves and Chris is a hunter. “  


It took John and the FBI some time to wrap their heads around the whole idea… but it needed to be done in order to save Stiles.

There were more questions asked but Derek refused to answer them…

“Derek if we are going to find him, we need your help here. apparently whoever has him has some beef with you.”

Derek looked up from the table and narrowed his now red glowing eyes to everyone in the room.

“I don’t need your help, I’m going to find this son of a bitch and make them beg for their life, as I skin them alive with my fucking teeth. “ sliding his claws across the table he wiping out the case files and tossing them onto the floor. 

"Derek!" peter shouted at his nephew.   
"Leave me be peter..... this is my life they are fucking with not yours."

With that Derek got up and walked out of the Stilinski house, heading back to his. He was done with sitting around and answering stupid ass question about his one stands with Stiles as Chris called.

It was then that Derek realized just how much he loved Stiles, and his feelings were growing Stronger by the minute, and whoever had them was going to pay for taking him away.

Chris turned to Peter narrowing his eyes. “I’m goanna need your help, you can track his scent.”

It wasn’t long after Derek leaving to go hunt down whoever this person was, that another call came in thearting to kill Stiles if they didn’t turn over the alpha.

Morgan kept the call going long enough to get a trace telling them just where the calls were coming from and where Stiles might be.

Which is the old abandoned Movie Theater? Hopefully not just the caller would be there, maybe Stiles would be there too.

The FBI didn’t let a second pass that they were out the door and on their way to the building.

When arriving there, Hotch looked to his agents and along with john, will and Chris.

“Morgan, JJ, you cover the back. Rossi and I will cover the front. Everyone else stay put.”

Just as they busted through the doors, they could the unknown caller speaking to Stiles.

“Freeze FBI!”  The unknown person heard the voice of Derek Morgan and JJ right behind him.

“Don’t come any closer or I’ll slice his throat.”

 “Don’t come any closer or I’ll slice his throat.”

 “You don’t wanna do this.”

 “That where your wrong.”

 ** _Bam_** the unsub fell to the ground as the Sheriff fired his gun and hit the unknown person, right in the chest with a gold bullet.  Making whatever this damn thing was weak… now that the unsub was on the floor, John ran over to stiles.

“You okay kiddo?”

“Yeah I just wanna go home, I’m scared dad.”

“it’s okay you’re safe now.” John’s eyes filled with tears as he wrapped his arms around his son hugging him close.

“Someone I need help over here!” John called out, getting Morang’s attention.

 John and Morgan both wrapped on of Stiles’ arms around their necks and help him to his feet and out to the SUVS.

Once Stiles was home, and in bed John called the alpha letting him know they had found him. Within minutes Derek was there at the house and in Stiles room.

Stiles was beaten to a bloody pulp his face and body was covered in cuts and dried up blood, which only made Derek angry.

 A couple of hours passed finally Stiles woke to see Derek sitting on his bed holding his hand.

“Hey I’m here, and I’m not leaving not this time.”


	12. Chapter 12

John was worried about stiles, he hasn’t said a word in days, not even to Derek… but there was more than one reason  for that… he was still mad over the pictures and videos that his kidnapper and showed him, and at some point he was going to confront him.

John sat in his office, rubbing his head trying to figure out a way to make Stiles talk, he wanted him to talk to him trust him, and know he was going to be okay.

When Spencer popped in his head in the door, “Uncle john everything okay.”

“I can’t get Stiles’ to talk. “

“I have an idea, why don’t we let Morgan try and talk to him… he’s what brought be back when I was taken and hooked on drugs. “

“you think he will talk to him?”

“It’s worth a shot uncle john.”

“Morgan!” John called for the agent’s boyfriend.

“yeah Sheriff,”

“listen I need you to do me a favor, can you please try and talk to Stiles? See if he will let you in, I can’t get him to talk to me.”

“I’ll do it under one condition that Derek kid has to be in the room.”

“Done I will get him here now.”

John instantly called the young alpha and asked him to please come over, and see stiles… which was nothing to Derek he would always be there for Stiles.

As soon as Derek arrived, he and Morgan went up to Stiles room…. and sat down on the bed.

“hey there bat boy how you holding up?”

“Okay I guess.”

Derek looked at the side of Stiles face, and seen all the slice marks.... rounding the bed he grabbed Stiles chin getting a closer look.

“It’s not even that bad Derek, I’m fine.”

“I’m goanna kill that son of a bitch.”

“Derek I said I was fine, now let go of me.”Stiles spat at Derek…. which took him back; he shot Stiles a hurtful look.

Morgan then tuned again. “Stiles I wanted to talk to about what happen.

Surely Stiles agreed to talking as long as Derek could stay, sure he was mad at him but he loved him and didn’t wanna hide anything from him.  

 

Stiles’ POV

_I tried hiding my feelings for Derek but I couldn’t anymore, I tried to avoid him as much as I could and it was killing me, I didn’t want us to be like that anymore._

_I took a bottle of whiskey from Dads office, and snuck out to go see Derek and tell him just how I felt but then something hit me over the head, whatever it was knocked me out._

_When I woke up;_ _I winced in pain as I tried to move, it was then that realized I was chained by my waist and wrist to a metal fence, with wires wrapped all round it and around myself._

_Where I was, it was dark and cold._ _I was so cold, cold like near death cold, my skin felt like ice. Whoever took me did some damage, I know this because my ribs where hurting like a bitch, my face stung and was burning like it had been cut or silenced open._

_My mouth was dry as hell, I couldn’t even speak, at first but then I somehow found a away to talk. I called out and yelled at them… told them that Derek would find me, because he knows my scent._

_My heart was pounding in my chest, I was so scared but I wasn’t about to back down, and let her see my fear._

_I called out again and yelled. “Didn’t you hear me asshole.”_

_I then heard a voice; it was one I have heard many of times….she said_

_“Tisk tisk tisk look who finally awoke.”_

Derek cut Stiles off “wait she?”

_“Yes she Derek.”_

_But I didn’t respond whoever had me knew who I was…. They had to want something, but I didn’t know what just yet. I got quite because for one I was already scared and two, I’ve seen things these girls have done._

_And what they have done wasn't nice or kind hearted…. But then the older girl started talking to me saying._

_“You_ _See Stilinski, your little werewolf aint goanna come looking for you, he’s too busy with Isaac at the moment, and let me tell you he seemed to really enjoy getting fucked in the ass.”_

_I tried not to think of Derek with anyone else, I tried to push the images out of my head… but she just kept going on and on about him being with other guys._

_“I guess he’s done used and abused you and threw you away huh Stiles, you think if he loved you he would be out fucking other guys? You think he would actually leave your house and go home, and not be with anyone else? Or maybe you think that Derek Hale would drop his bad boy ways and leave it all behind, the freedom of not being tied down or having to worry about anyone, or not being able to have sex when he wants with who he wants. Well guess what little boy, I got news for you he will never change not even for you, he will always be the way he is.”_

_I got mad I could feel the heat coming off my own body, my face turned red I started sweating really bad, my hands got clammy…. I began shaking my head and yelling back at her._

_“Shut up bitch…. Derek wouldn’t do that to me!” they both then slammed me with all kinds of shit about Derek. and said “Oh you think not, you think you’re his first guy Stilinski…. Well allow me to show you otherwise.”_

_The older girl reached into her pocket, pulling out pictures of Derek and Danny together kissing and fucking….. And flipping her tablet around they showed stiles the hidden footage, of Derek and Isaac fuck earlier that night…_

_I tore my head away and began to cry, because I was hurt and yelled at them again._

_“Turn it off!” I shouted at them, but they didn’t listen they just turned it up louder for me to hear Derek’s moans, groans and grunts while Isaac sucked on the back of  his neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys as he pounded in and out of Derek._

_I felt betrayed Derek and I’m sorry but I couldn’t take it anymore, not after all the hell you gave me about being around Morgan and shit…. I started to believe them I don’t know why I got so mad, because it’s not like we are dating or anything._

_But I didn’t want to hear it anymore. – So I yelled and shouted in their face._

_“I said turn it the fuck off bitch!”_

_The next thing i knew was their fingers and knuckles met with my jaw and lip busting it almost instantly, then another blow to my face where my eye and cheek bone meet…. It felt as if both bones were broke._

_It was hours of being beat on and screamed at, being shown pictures and videos of you and other people. They were giving me hell._

_They tortured me to no end Derek, that was when I was hoping that you would come take away my pain and sadness. They beat me so much it got to the point where I just blacked out again._

_As you all could see there was blood all over my clothes and my body is beat to hell and back._

Stiles began to cry again and Derek pulled him close, and whispered in his ear.

“I need you to look at me.”

Stiles lifted his head and looked Derek in the eyes… “Stiles’ I never ever had sex with Isaac, never..,, nor with anyone else. When I left you both times we had sex I went home and went to bed, I promise I never let anyone else ever fuck me nor did stick my dick, in anyone else but you.”

“What about Danny?”

Derek sighed put told Stiles anyway. “Danny is different. Yes I dated Danny for a little while, and I broke things off because I didn’t want to admit to myself I was gay, we had sex once or twice. He was the first guy I’d ever been with Stiles.”

“What changed your mind about being gay Derek?”

“Honestly you, there’s something about you I can’t shake and I don’t know why.”

“so you’re telling me that yes you were Danny but not Isaac?”

“Never I wasn’t with him, ask him Stiles. Those videos are fake someone made those, to get into your head.”

Morgan sat and listened to Stiles and then to Stiles and Derek, he hated to cut them off but he had to find out who took him, what their names were.

_“Stiles I hate to cut you two short but we need a name.”_

_“Kate and Clarissa Argent.”_

Derek’s eyes glowed red and low growl escaped his throat; he was really pissed now…

“That bitch, I’m goanna kill them Stiles.”

“Derek it’s not worth your time. I’m fine.”

“No you’re not fine Stiles, look at you.”

“Derek please just calm down.”

“Stiles you almost died, they took you and hurt you, and to get to me… they did this because of me!”

With that Derek leaned down and kissed the tops of Stiles head…. “I’ll be back stay here.”

He looked back at Stiles once more before walking out… he already planned on killing the **_twin_** argent girls.


	13. Chapter 13

“Stiles!”  Theo yelled as he went running up the stairs to the boy’s room…. he didn’t stop running from Derek’s loft until he reached Stile’s bedroom door.

He needed to tell him, he was trying to prove himself to Stiles that he could trust him, and maybe this telling him what he knows would Change Stiles mind.

Take a minute to catch his breath; he leaned down resting his hands on his shaky knees. Even though he was a were wolf, he still ran out of breath, because he was still human.

Standing back up he sucked in a breath, he turned the door knob just as he sighed, opening the door he seen Stiles lying on his bed with earphones singing away to the song that must have been blasting in his ears.

Walking in the room, he shut the door behind him…. he gently walked over to the foot of the bed tapping it with his foot, he caught Stiles’ attention.

Stiles sat up as he pulled the earphones out and shot Theo a death glare.

“Dude what the hell are you doing here?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure I can live without knowing.”

“Stiles please just listen to me, I know you don’t like me but this is impoarnt.”

“What do you want Reeken?”

“It’s Derek, Stiles he leaving Beacon Hills tonight, he along side with peter, they are going after Kate and her sister. “

“What?”

“Derek is going after the Argents tonight Stiles, he‘s going to kill them.”

“How do you know?”

“I was at the loft and when I was about to knock, I could hear talking; well I used my wolf hearing and well I heard Derek telling someone that tonight his plan was put in motion. “

“Wait, so you were easdropping on Derek?”

“Yes,”

“But why? Why are you telling me this Theo?”

“Because I told you that you could trust me, and well I know how much Derek means to you and I don’t keeping this from you would be trust worth of me. If I were you; I would go over there and go now, hurry Stiles before you lose him for good. “

Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat, jumping out of bed he tossed his earphones and phone on his bed, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on over his feet.

He looked up at Theo and glared at him for moment; licking his lips he parted his mouth.

“Thanks.” Was all he said before he took off for Derek’s place.

Even with his body still being in pain, Stiles ran all the way to loft, somehow managing to bear the pain shooting through him.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted as he busted through the loft door….

When entering the loft he seen the alpha leaning against the large window…. with his arms crossed over his wide chest.

_“Derek please don’t go after the Argents, I’m fine.”_

_“Stiles’ I need you to leave.”_

_“Derek please don’t do this.” Stiles pleaded with the young alpha._

_“Why don’t you tell me why you’re here?”_

_“I was coming to make sure you were okay and to ask you not to do this”_

_“But why?”_

_“Because I was worried about you.”_

_“Why are you so worried about me?”_

_Stiles just hung his head for a minute trying to hide the tears forming in his whiskey brown eyes._

_“Stiles’!” Derek’s voice was low and husky._

_“Because isn’t obvious? I love you.”Stiles bellowed out, he didn’t bother looking Derek in the eyes._

_Derek was shocked, he replayed those 3 little words in his head i love you, over and over again..... But all he could do was think back to one the girl who he ever really showed his emotions too, the_ one who died because of him.  


_"Complete silence i get it."_

_was all stiles could say, with a swift swipe across his face wiping his falling tears away... he turned and walked out the door, leaving Derek lost and confused and not knowing if there would ever be any hope for them being together._

_He loved Stiles the feelings were there but he was just to scared to show them, to let Stiles in and break though the lock and chain on his heart...._

_Stile’s was so upset, that when he got outside he pushed his back against the wall, only to slide down it. He laid his head in his lap and balled his eyes out… as he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, he couldn’t believe he just told Derek that he loved him and got nothing in return._

_He told the alpha how he felt only to get his feelings thrown back in his face, and made out to be a fool for even thinking someone like Derek could ever love someone like him._

_While Stiles walked home and the sun began to set, Derek paced the loft, knowing he just blew the one shot he ever had of making stiles forever his._

_His legs grew weak as he sat down on the spiral stair case, resting his arms on his thighs, he rubbed his hand over his eyes._

_Only looking up when he heard Peter but in and stick his nose where it didn’t belong as always._

_“You love him.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Do you love Stiles?”_

_“I don’t”_

_“You know what I heard just then, you’re heart beating slightly fast over the words. I don’t love.”_

_“No” Derek shook his head, while he looked down to the steps._

_“It doesn’t mean anything.”_

_“You may believe your telling truth, but you are lying to yourself.”_

_“You love him”_

_Peter turned and walked away, leaving his nephew to think about what he had just said to him._

_Dropping their to go bags on the floor in front of the door, he turned to look to the pulzzed alpha still sitting on the steps._

_“Are you still coming or what?”_

_Derek nodded his head, as he stood up leaving the steps… walking out the door he turned taking one last look at the loft, knowing he wouldn’t be back here for while._

_Not until Kate and her sister were dead and gone, and no longer a worry or harm to Stiles nor themselves._

_Derek tossed his uncle the keys, knowing he was in shape to Drive after everything that just went down between himself and Stiles….. Climbing in the car, peter quickly jammed the in the igtion._

_Starting it up, he glanced over at his nephew. “You’re going to be okay Derek, you will heal. And maybe by time we get back, Stiles will still be here waiting for you. “_

_“he hates me peter, there’s no going back to the way things use to be… not after tonight he told me he loved me, and I threw back at him… I just lost the one thing that means the world to me.”_

_“If he really loves you Derek, and it’s meant to be then he will wait for you.”_

_With peter backed out of the drive way and headed to Santa Monica California._

_Derek already had it in mind that when he returned home, he was going to confess to Stiles and tell him how he really felt, but first he needed proof that what Kate had showed and told him, about the himself and Isaac wasn’t true…. To make Stiles understand that he really did want to be with him._

_At this point he wanted to tear Kate and_ _Clarissa Argent limb from limb. He didn’t care what it took, even if it meant shattering every bone in their bodies, or skinning them with his teeth and claws, like he promised them he would do if they hurt Stiles._

_Descending he really didn’t wanna be at home, Stiles went to Scott…he needed someone to talk to, and the only one who truly knew how he felt for Derek was Scott._

_Stiles didn’t care that like he was a crying hot mess, or that his hair wet from the rain flated to his head…. he didn’t care about anything anymore._

_Hid world was just shattered and he couldn’t breathe, at this point he just wanted to end the pain, the pain from being beat and tortured for days, and the pain shooting their not just his heart, but his entire body…. he wanted to be dead._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like the chapter, i used one of you yalls idea so tell me what you think

_“I bet you bitches are sorry now? “ Derek shouted as shoved golden stakes through Kate and Clarissa._

_Blood splattered all over his clothes, from the steaks ripping open their raw flesh._

_Unstrapping Kate, Derek threw her on the ground…. Shoving gold steaks laced with wolf span through her tiny body._

_“Derek please” Kate cried, as she pleaded with the alpha to stop._

_“Please my ass did you stop when Stiles was begging and pleading with you Kate.” Derek shouted again._

_Pulling the steak from her body, only to jab it back in deeper and deeper…. To the point where she spit blood, and began to gag on her own fluid._

_“You took everything from me, my family and now Stiles…. You tired to turn him against me. you lied your ass off, Kate, telling him I slept with Isaac. Why?”_

_While Derek was having joy of Killing Kate slowly, Peter took great Joy in killing her sister._

_Months have passed and finally the chase for the Argents was over…. They were no longer a threat to Stiles or themselves...._

_But while Derek and Peter were out hunting their prey, Stiles continued to try and find away to find Derek, to bring him home… all he wanted was for him to come home._

_Stiles was standing in the loft window, when the door slide open, reliving Scott._

_“You shouldn’t have come.”_

_“Stiles I’m not sure if he’s ever coming back.”_

_“I knew you shouldn’t of come here, Scott go home.”_

_“Stiles come on.”_

_“We always have a plan be Scott, there’s gotta be away…. I gotta find him.”_

_“Why can’t you just let him go Stiles, leave him alone…. Come man I lost you once because of him, you’re my brother Stiles, and I won’t lose you too…. Let him go.”_

_“Because Scott, I need him okay, I love him Scott.”_

_“I know you do, but what about your family Stiles, the rest of the pack?”_

_“How am I supposed to live without him, I can’t Scott!” Stiles shouted at his best friend._

_“Yes you can, you don’t need him. You have me the pack your dad, Liam or you know what Stiles, what about Lydia huh?”_

_“None of this Matter without him Scott, I need him.”_

_“You have a perfectly good guy waiting for you at home, or did you forget about him?”_

_Stiles turned and looked to Scott at them mention of his boyfriend….. “I like him a lot Scott, but I don’t know if I could ever love him as much as Derek…. he was my first Scott.”_

_“No, Derek wasn’t your first are you that lost in him, you don’t even remember your First…. Jackson was your first. I remember stiles because you couldn’t shut the hell up about him after words. “_

_“Jackson Whitmore used me he don’t count and beside my fling with him was an fluke, I didn’t start thinking about guys all the time until after Derek came along.”_

_“No you really liked Jackson. You would get mad if he didn’t call you, and what the hell do you think Derek fucking Hale did?”_

_Months have passed and finally Derek and his crazy ass uncle were coming home, Back to beacon Hills… Back Stiles or so Derek thought._

_It took Peter and Derek three days of driving before they hit the welcome to Beacon Hills sign._

_They arrived home around 12:00 pm, right around Stiles lunch time….. once back at the loft Derek showered getting cleaned up, along with washing away the last couple of months trying to put it all behind him._

_Once he was done in the shower, he wrapped himself in an powder blue threaded towel and headed back to his room…. the water droplets ran down his body, as he dried his hair._

_Once all dried off he tossed the towel on his bed and tossed a black tank top over sunburned shoulders and black basketball shorts over his lower body._

_Picking up his axe body spray, he squirted it in the air and walked under the mist letting his fall on his body, trying to make himself smell good again._

_Now that he was all done the next thing was to see Stiles, running down the stairs he snatched his car keys off the counter and turned to look at Peter._

_“I’ll be back later.”_

_“  
Where are you going?”_

_Curving his lips in a smirk, he snatched up his back pack, tossing it over his shoulder. “School”_

_“You smell good, trying to impress Stiles.”_

_“Shut up Peter._  
  


_Making his way to the school, he couldn’t wait to see Stiles and tell him he loved him…. once he arrived, he sighed in late at the office and went to for the lunch room. Where he knew Stiles would be, that boy never turned down food._

_Little did he know Stiles was seeing someone else, and he no idea what he was about to walk into, rounding the lunch room door, Derek stopped dead in his tracks._

_Stiles’ is actually laughing while he was sitting in this other guys lap, with his arms wrapped around Stiles midsection…. Kissing the back of his neck, while Stiles and Scott threw grapes at each other._

_“You’re yo da I will be.”  Stiles mocked one of his favorite movies._

_The Smirk that was once on Derek’s lips faded into a frown, while his heart shattered into what felt like a million different pieces… but he didn’t let it stop from going to let Stiles know he has returned to Beacon hills, which he’s come back for him._

_Shuffling his feet across the white tiled floor, he made his way over to his packs table, he stopped when reaching Stiles._

_Who didn’t even notice that Derek was standing there, until Scott stopped doing what he was doing._

_“Umm Stiles,”_

_“What?”_

_“I think you should turn around.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Just do it”_

_“Yeah Stiles just turn around.” Derek spoke, making Stiles freeze._

_His jaw cleanhed why his heart starting beating a million miles per minute… his hand became clammy, he turned to see the alpha standing behind him and his boyfriend._

_“Derek?”_

_“Yeah stiles it’s really me”_

_“When did you, how did you?”_

_“Today, can we talk for minute?”_

_“Yeah sure, excuse me a minute babe, I’ll be right back.”_

_Stiles unwrapped himself from his boyfriends embrace and walked out of the lunch room, leading Derek to the boys locker room, where no one else would be._

_He leaned up against his locker, starting Derek up and down….. “So did you take care of them?”_

_“Yes for good, but that’s not why we are here.”_

_“Then why are we here?”_

_“I need to talk to you about something. “_

_“Like what?”_

_“So Theo huh?”_

_“We are not here about Theo and I, we are because of you. “_

_‘Okay your right, remember the day I left.”_

_“How could I ever forget Derek, you fucking left me.”_

_“I didn’t leave you Stiles; I left to protect you to take care of the ones that hurt you.”_

_“No there’s no way of getting passed this Derek, no way to get around it…. you fucking left. Left me here to unraveling and you didn’t care… look how long you been gone.”_

_“Will please just shut up and listen to me please?”_

_“Why so you can hurt me again?”_

_“Stiles please, just let me talk!” Derek shouted, getting pissed that Stiles didn’t care about what he wanted or wanted to talk about._

_“Fine but make it Quick, Theo is waiting.”  
“Fuck Theo, right now your mine…. Listen the day you came to the loft and told me you loved me, I fucked up Stiles, while I was gone there was no other place I wanted to be, but here with you. holding you tight to me.”_

_“Derek don’t”_

_“I need you too know Stiles.”_

_“I love you Stiles, I love you so fucking much it hurts…. I loved you then the minute you told me, I wanted to just kiss you until I couldn’t kiss you anymore. “_

_“Derek Stop please I can’t.” Derek cut him off._

_“I need you; I want you I always have.”_

_“Derek I’m seeing Theo, I can’t do this. You had your chance with me and you blew it…I’m sorry. “_

_Just as Stiles went to walk away Derek grabbed him by the arm. “Lover boy please, just give me a chance.”_

_“I can’t Derek please just let me go.” Stiles voice cracked while he tried to keep from letting the tears roll down his face._

_“I can’t just let you go Stiles, I love you and I will get you back…. by just starting with this.”_

_The young alpha leaned in taking Stiles lips In his, stiles fought and tried to pull away, he wasn’t about cheating and kissing someone else is cheating even if it is Derek Hale._

_But he couldn’t get out of Derek’s hold…. When Derek pulled away Stiles was a full blown melt down and on the verge of having a panic attack._

_“I missed you lover boy.”  Was all Derek said and then walked away, leaving Stiles standing there trying to figure out what just happened?_

_Just as Stiles thought he was beginning to get over the alpha, and seeing Theo, he come busting back full blast into his life again, and doing things like kissing him._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay readers, sorry it's been so long since i updated but i've had somethings going on here lately.... for one my computer went down and i had to send it out to get fixed and just got it back yesterday, so i stayed up all night just write this chapter for you. 
> 
> hopefully you all will enjoy it, again I'm sorry for not updating in a while.... also there is a scene in here that will make some of you very happy. let me know what you think.

 

After paying for his items, Stiles headed over to Theo’s, wanting to spend a little alone time with him before having to head over to the loft for their usually weekend movie night.

Pulling into the drive way, stiles shoved his hands into his pockets, fishing around trying to find his phone.

When finding his phone he dallied his boyfriends number.- letting it ring a couple time before hearing his man’s voice on the other end.

“Hey I’m outside.”

“Door is unlocked just come on up.”

Exiting the jeep, Stiles shut and locked the door, when reaching the house, he smoothed out his clothes wanting to look nice for his man.

Opening the front door, and making his way inside he headed right for the stairs. “Theo!”

Stiles called out, listening for his voice, with not knowing which room was his, due to this being the first time Stiles had ever been to Theo’s house.

Once finding the boys’ room Stiles pushed the half way shut bedroom door open, only to see Theo standing in the middle of the floor in nothing but his black with light blue boxers on.

“Well let’s take detour.” Stiles curved his lips in a smirk.

“Huh?”

“You’re standing there in only your boxers, what do think it means sweetness?”

“Not on my watch hunny, my parents will be home at anytime.”

“Well we can go to my house, my house is fun just ask Derek.”

“Dude isn’t there like FBI agents at your house?”

“Who cares, I have a room you know? We have a little bit of time before going to the loft, if you know what I mean big boy? besides that never bothered you before.”

Curving his lips in a smirk, Theo turned to look at Stiles. “Okay fine be we have to quick about it.”

“We will see about that, I mean why rush when we have all the time in the world.”

With swift turn on his heel, Theo shuffled over to where Stiles stood against the door frame.-when reaching his boyfriend, he slide his hand up and under the boys shirt.

Licking his lips, Theo pulled Stiles closer to his own body. So they were now touching, leaning his head down taking Stiles lips in his own, Theo smirked.

“You know on second thought how we just stay here?”

“Because your parents will be home any minute, and we don’t want to be interrupted.”

“Right, well come on then, what are we waiting for…. That sexy body of your is making me harder by the second.”

 Stiles shoved Theo off him and with a swift grab on his hand he began tugging Theo out of the room and back down the stairs.

_The ride to Stiles’ house was mostly kissing and touching, like neither one of them has ever had sex before in their life._

_Once making it to the house Stiles and Theo took off like bottle rockets. – now at the front door Theo slammed the younger boy by only month, against the metal door, kissing, sucking and nipping at the exposed flesh that belonged to Stiles’ neck._

_Now that the door was open they all but pushed each-other through it, scaring the hell out of Spencer and Morgan….. Who was as well in the middle of fucking on the couch._

_Stiles tugged Theo by his shirt up the steps, he couldn’t wait to get into his room and get Theo naked for the first time._

_Once in the bedroom, Stiles pulled open Theo’s shirt sending buttons flying all over his room._

_Stiles slowly leaned in closer slowly but quickly stealing  a wet kiss from his boyfriend, while letting his hands roam Theo’s muscled chest and stomach, all the way down to the shorts waste band, while he ran his other hand through the boys hair._

_A low moan escaped Theo’s throat as stiles slide his lips down over his neck and chest. Licking and sucking at the now exposed skin._

_Taking the pink harden nipple in his mouth, he sucked and bit down so hard that it came to the point where Stiles could taste blood._

_Quickly stripping out of his own t shirt and shorts, Stiles pulled his boxers down and started pulling on himself, moaning and groaning the pleasure of being touched even thought it was his own hands. Stiles made sure to moan loud enough for Theo to hear him._

_Theo liked the sound of hearing Stiles pleasuring his self and smelling the arousal mixed in with Stiles’ scent, he could feel himself growing harder._

_He growled at the thought of Stiles touching himself.  Closing the door behind him and Stiles, he kissed Stiles walking him back to the king size bed and climbing in it with his man._

_Theo pulled him close and started kissing his neck, while running his hands through Stiles hair._

_Smelling Stiles while kissing him drove him over the edge; he pulled Stiles on top of him, kissing all over his body. “_

_“Ready?”_

_Stiles looked down with his lips curved in a smirk. “Give it to me.”_

_Theo slowly a finger past Stiles’ tight ring of muscle, almost groaning at the heat; soon enough, he slid a second digit in, carefully working him with his fingers._

_“God, you smell so good.”_

_Stiles kissed Theo’s lips then kissed down his body, all the down his legs and back up until he stopped at Theo’s cock, looking up to Theo as if to ask if it was ok Theo nodded his head and said_

_“Do what you want baby, I would love to feel your lips around my cock. “_

_Stiles sucked in a deep breath, wrapping slim fingers around Theo’s cock –which was already oozing pre-cum.  Leaning down, Stiles licked up the bead up pre-cum, groaning quietly as the flavor touched his tongue._

_“God, you taste so fucking good. “ Stiles’ voice was low and husky.  “Talk to me Theo, tell me what you want me._

_Theo gripped Stiles’ shoulder in his hands, squeezing them. “I want you to suck my cock. Just take me down your throat as much as you can –I want you to_ _gag_ _on my cock. I want you to mark me up too. Bite me, scratch me up…just fucking let everyone know that I’m yours and you’re mine. “_

_Stiles, who kept his fingers wrapped around Theo’s cock, slowly started to stroke, circling the head with his thumb. Stiles flipped them around so that Theo was on his hands and knees with Stiles behind him, before reaching over and grabbing their kiwi scented lube off the night stand. He slicked two of his fingers up, carefully slipping one and then the other inside Theo, slowly stretching Theo open, twisting and scissoring his fingers. When he heard the moan slip past Theo’s parted lips, Stiles’ lips curved in a smirk. “Does it feel good?”_

_Theo whimpered –actually_ _whimpered._ _“Yes,” His breathing ragged, eyes hooded, and cheeks flushed from arousal. “Fuck me, please Stiles. I need it.”_

_Leaning down, Stiles bit at Theo’s shoulder blade. “Okay, just shh…relax.” Pulling his fingers out, he reached for the lube. Popping the cap off, he squeezed some into his palm before tossing the bottle away. Wrapping his hand around his own cock, he stroked, slicking himself up. Once he was slicked up, he sat up on his knees behind Theo, one hand wrapped around himself as he lined up with Theo’s entrance. Slowly, he inched inside, biting down hard on his bottom lip when he felt how_ _hot_ _and_ _tight_ _the beta was._

_Meanwhile, Theo was moaning and panting, fingers gripping the sheets beneath him tightly._

_When Theo rocked back against him, Stiles pulled out before thrusting back in slowly. His hands gripped Theo’s hips, nails biting into the flesh. They rocked together, moans and grunts escaping both men. Leaning down again, Stiles scraped his teeth down Theo’s back, causing the man under him to shudder and shout out Stiles’ name. This set Stiles off –slamming into Theo one, twice…three times, he came with a yell._

_Both collapsed onto the bed, covered in sweat and trying to catch their breath._

_Getting up with a grunt, Stiles goes in the bathroom to get cleaned up and to get dressed. He could hear his phone ringing, so he poked his head out the bathroom door._

“Babe can you grab that?”

Theo grabbed the phone, “Stiles’ phone Theo speaking.”

“Where’s Stiles?” Derek growled into the phone.

“Currently he’s naked in the bathroom.” Theo smirked into to the phone.

“Whatever jerk face, just tell him to call me.”

While Theo is taunting Derek, Stiles is in the bathroom getting cleaned up for tonight.

Turning on the water and adjusting the temp just right to where it’s not too hot or too cold, but more than Luke warm.

When done Stiles wrapped himself in red threaded towel and headed back in his room to get redressed…. Drying his wet body he dropped his towel to the floor and tossed a pair of black silk boxers over his lower body.

“Theo, who was that on the phone?”

“Derek”

“What did he want?”

“He actually he didn’t say, he just said to call him.”

Shuffling over to the bed, picking up the phone  he dallied Derek’s number letting the end ring endless….. until the pissed off decided to answer.

“Hello?”

“What’s up Derek?”

“Umm I just wondering if you were still coming over tonight?”

“Yeah, Actually I’m getting dressed as we speak. I just got out of the shower.”

“Alright so I’ll see you soon then.”

With that being said Derek hung up the phone curving his lips in a smirk, he looked to peter.

“He’s still coming tonight.”

While Derek was busy gloating about Stiles coming over for movie night, Stiles shuffled over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of baby blue short and white t shirt that was decaled with red and blue dragons.

 He then pulled out a baby blue tank top to match his shorts, tossing it on over his body. When he was done with that he sprayed his axe body into the air, he walked under the mist letting fall onto his body.

Snatching his t shirt off the bed he tossed it over shoulder and pulled shorts on over his lower half…. Turning around he narrowed his eyes to his boyfriend.

“You about ready to go there my little boy toy?”

“I guess if we have to go.”

“Well I have to go Theo, no matter the situation with Derek and I, they are still my pack and this is something we do as bonding time and friends. Like it or not I’m going, so if you wanna go then get your ass up and lets go. “

Once getting to the loft, Stiles walked through the door handing Derek the bag that contained the items he had bought earlier this morning.

Derek growled as Theo followed Stiles in toe, due to the fact he can smell Stiles’ scent mixed with sex still on him.

 Once everyone was there, they all paired up on the couch’s….. Scott with kiara, Stiles with Theo, Aiden with Lydia, Ethan with Danny, Isaac with his date Georgiana and Liam with his Date Abby…. While poor Derek had t pair with his crazy ass uncle Peter.

Walking over to the DVD player, Derek opened the bag pulling out the two items…

“Stiles what the hell is this?” Derek all but growled at the boy he loved.

“Well smarty pants it looks like romance movies to me.”

“What are you a chick with a dick now?”

Cocking his head to the side Stiles side eyed his friends, jumping off the couch Stiles busted dancing while sings the lyrics to I believe I can fly.

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I soar_

_I see me running through that open door_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly._

Everyone but Derek including Peter busted out laughing, due to not being able to hold in their laughter…. Especially with knowing that Stiles only did it to really piss Derek off.  


Once Stiles was done acting out he curled back up with his man on the couch…… and proceed to ask all his friends.

“So what are watching tonight, a walk to remember or the best of me?”

Lydia was the first to pipe up. “A walk to remember I love that movie!” her voice was high pitched.

“Alright Lydia we will watch it but you gotta promise not to tell us anything”

“Done” she smiled at her long time childhood best friend. They all pretty much grew up together, but Derek came in around the 7th Grade.

Derek sat back and watched Stiles and Theo while they curled up on his couch and did more lip locking and flirting then actually watching the movie.

Later that night after watching both movies, and everyone but Stiles and Theo was gone…. Derek walked over to the boy he once called lover boy.

“Stiles can I talk to you for a minute?”

Leaning over Stiles kissed Theo on the cheek, getting up of the couch Stiles walked over to the window. – leaning his back against the wall he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What now Derek?”

“Look I get that you’re with Theo and all, but do you really gotta flaunt it around my house and shove it in my face?”

“I’m not flaunting anything Derek, but why do you care what I do, I told you I loved you and you left. Do you remember that? You’re the one who took off and left Derek not me I was the one left standing here holding the bag… again so why do you care?”

“All I’m saying is you don’t have to throw it in my face Stiles, I see that I fucked up okay.”

“I’m not throwing anything in your face Derek, I’m sorry that you can’t stand to see me happy with someone other than you, and if you feel that I’m throwing it in your face then I’m sorry and I’m not intestinally doing it, you need to get the hell over yourself……. Sorry you’re not now realizing what you’re missing out on, but that is your faults not mine.”

 Stiles was beside himself after that last chat with Derek, he loved him very much but wasn’t going to just sit around and wait for him to decide that he was ready to be with him, and commit to being with him.

Later after dropping Theo off, stiles went and done something he probably shouldn’t of ever done.


	16. chapter16

Tonight was supposed to be fun for Stiles his family and the pack. After everything going on he just wanted one night to him and his friends like the way it use to be.

Stiles laid back on his bed, with his shirt lifted pass his stomach, lightly running his hand over his pelvic bone he tried to ease the pain.

The pain caused from the something he probably shouldn’t have ever done, but he just couldn’t help himself, not with everything that’s been going on with him.

He wanted something  that meant something to, something he could hold on to forever, he didn’t just want it but needed it… he needed to hold on to whatever it was he felt was slipping away.

Carefully sitting up in his bed, he tossed his feet over the edge of the bed…. Climbing out of the bed, he shuffled his way over to his dresser.

Pulling out a pair of black boxer briefs and dark blue wash button down fly along with a pink t shirt, turning around he tossed them onto the bed.

Stripping out of his clothes he had spelt in the night before, he tossed them into the dirty clothes basket.

Pulling his pink shirt over his shoulders and down over his stomach, he sat down on his bed, pulling his boxers and jeans on over his lower half… Stiles winced as the fabric rubbed his pelvic bone.

Crossing his arms he lifted his shirt back over his head, going back to his dresser he snatched out a white tank top, throwing it on over his shoulders he tucked it so that his jeans wouldn’t rub the sore spot.

He then pulled the pink shirt back over his body and headed for the stairs.

When making it done the Stairs, kept walking until he reached the kitchen…. Where he seen Morgan and Garcia sipping on their coffee.

“Morning bat boy”

Rising his hand Stiles waved to Morgan and his baby girl… grabbing a drink and a couple of tyonel he headed back into the living room, knowing to night was the BAU’s last night here he wanted to kills birds with one stone.

And spend the night with not only his pack but his dad, cousin and the rest of FBI agents.

Stiles went around the house inviting and convening everyone to tend to karaoke night with him and his friends.

Later when it was time to go everyone piled up in their cars and went to the night club… of course Stiles was the first one to get on stage and sing.

  Everyone was laughing and having a good time, especially when Derek and Ethan were up on stage dancing and sing along to the lyrics does he know by one direction.

Derek had actually managed to catch Stiles’ attention, making him laugh for the first time in a long time, which really pissed Theo off.

Stiles was supposed to be his man now, but yet it didn’t what Derek did he always seem to get Stiles’ attention   

When it came time for Derek to sing by himself, he walked up on the stage. – gripping the mic in his hands Derek sucked in a deep breath and exhaled before speaking.

“Hello everyone tonight I will being singing the scientist by Coldplay, but first Stiles I need you to bring that fine little ass of yours up here.”

Stiles stood to go up on Stage when he felt Theo’s hand land on his arm.

“Stiles what are you doing?”

“Going up there.”

“Why you know what he’s going to do”     

“Because I want to, now let go of me.”

Stile yanked his arm out of his boyfriends grip, knowing that tonight probably wasn’t going to end well for him Theo and Derek.

But right at the moment he didn’t care, he was only trying to have a good time with his friends.

About the time Stiles walked up on Stage, Derek had brought a chair over for him to sit down in.

Once stiles was seated he nodded his head to the DJ to start his music.

Resting his hand on his thigh, Derek got down on one knee looking Stiles dead in the eyes and began singing the lyrics, he didn’t even need to see the screen he knew the words by heart.

 _Come up to meet you_  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

 _Tell me your secrets_  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles; coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart

 _Nobody said it was easy_  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start

As the song ended Derek leaned up taking Stiles lips in his own, when breaking the kiss he left Stiles lips with a tingling feeling. Looking him right in the eyes, he whispered.

“I love you Stiles.”

There for second it seemed as if Stiles had forgotten what Derek’s lips felt like…. He was taken back for a second his breath hitched in his chest as his eyes stayed locked with the Alpha’s.

It was like he couldn’t control himself as the words just slipped out of his mouth.

“I love you too Derek.”

And that was the last straw for Theo who was completely pissed off so past his breaking point, he jumped him out of his seat and ran up on the stage.

Theo didn’t think twice as he balled his hands into fist and punched Derek right in the mouth, busting his lip open.

Blood dripped from his mouth as his eyes darted back and forth between Stiles and Theo. He wanted to bad to fight back with the Beta, but knew that if he did he risked Stiles getting mad at him.

Raising his hand Derek wiped the blood from his mouth…. Parting his lips he started to say something when Stiles jumped up.

“Theo what the hell, are you doing?”

“He just kissed you!” Theo growled at his boyfriend.

“No because I didn’t feel that, but it still doesn’t give you the right to hit him!”

“How does it not Stiles when he kissed you.”

“Because Theo I let him kiss me I allowed him to do, did you see me fight back did you see me pull away. No because I didn’t okay.”

About that time Theo jerked stiles over to him trying to get him away from Derek. Which didn’t go over well, because Derek could since that Stiles was getting ready to have a panic attack.

 Reaching his hand out he grabbed Stiles back the back of his shirt, yanking him out Theo’s embrace.

When all the sudden somehow Stiles’ shirts were pulled up… his something he shouldn’t have done was now no longer hidden.

Theo raised his eyebrows when seeing Stiles Marked pelvic bone.

“Stiles is that a ugh a tattoo?”

“No it’s marker”

“This isn’t funny Stiles.” Theo growled again.

“Maybe not to you but to me it is.”

Even though Stiles was in Derek’s embrace he still couldn’t see the tattoo.  Walking around the front of the younger boy… he looked down at his pelvic bone only to see what Theo’s issue about the tattoo really was.

His pelvic bone was marked with wolf’s head with one half of its face and tongue orange while the other side was blue with two black letters on each side of the tongue.

“Stiles are those letter meant for?”

“Yes Derek, they are meant for what you think. “

“Why would you do that and when did you do it?”

“The other night after I dropped Theo off. After movie night.”

Derek was confused at this point, he didn’t know if Stiles wanted him or not, why else would he go get a tattoo and have the first letters of his name written in old English front.

“Stiles do you want me?”

“Do you really have to ask me that Derek? You already know I do.”

“Then why not come back to me, you know I love and I never hurt you.”

“Because Derek, I’m not just going to give in that easy. You want me then fight for me, show you me you want me Derek I need that. “

“What about him?”

“Nothing is changing with Theo and I, not unless he wants to end things here. But even if he does that doesn’t mean that I’m just goanna jump back into your bed Derek. “

“I don’t except you to just jump back in bed with me Stiles, I want to start over and do things right this time.”  


Derek had his mind set that if Stiles was willing to give him a another shot then he was going to man up and take it, and win back the love of his life.


	17. chapter 17

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together  
Whatever it takes

Theo’s feelings for Stiles weren’t some high school boy crush anymore. his feelings were becoming more pronounced now, he was in love with Stiles, but the question now days is did Stiles love him back, did he feel the same way for Theo, the way Theo feels for him.

A couple of nights have passed since the night the kiss between Stiles and Derek had happened and poor Theo still couldn’t sleep. All he wanted to was to know was he loved back. – So that morning the beta climbed out of bed and dressed himself and headed over to Stiles’ house.

Theo’s relationship with Stiles has been on edge ever since the last kiss Derek and Stiles shared between them, and to make matters worse, Stiles had been texting the alpha like nonstop, since their kiss.

Theo couldn’t even begin to tell you how many fights, he and Stiles have had in the last couple nights because of the all the texting.

When arriving Theo sucked his teeth, while raising his hand to knock on the door. He jumped back when the door was jerked open and to reveal Derek standing on the other side of it.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Theo was pissed his face was like 50 shades of red, while his voice was very high pitched and deep.

“Really it’s none of you damn business, why I’m here now is it?”

“The hell it’s not. Stiles is my boyfriend so yes I have the right to question why you’re here.”

“Oh what’s wrong Theo worried that your dick isn’t good enough for him?”

“Derek I’m warning you stay the hell away from Stiles!”

“And if I don’t what the hell are you going to do about it, you can plainly see he wants me. As you can see I am standing here shirtless. “

“You mother fucker... If you touched him I swear to god.”

Derek curved his lips in a smirk as Theo pushed past him and began making his way up to his boyfriend’s bedroom.

“Stiles!” Theo called out for his boyfriend, who was sitting in his bed in only a tank top and shorts.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Theo glared towards the closed bedroom door.  – rubbing his hand over the top of his jeans, he sucked his teeth again, with the running thoughts of naked Stiles behind the closed door…

He tried to ignore the thoughts running through his mind, he didn’t want to believe that his boyfriend would cheat on him with Derek, better yet with anyone.

He couldn’t stand the fact of Stiles having sex with anyone else. The only thing he knew was Stiles was his man and nobody better not be touching, kissing or anything else, or he better not be touching anyone else either.

Finally getting the never to go into the room, he slowly made his way to the door. – when getting to the door, he balled his hand into a fist and began pounding on the door.

“Stiles” Theo called out again.

“Theo you don’t have to knock. “

Pushing the door open, he stuck his head in just enough to get a peak at Stiles, Trying to see if he was dressed or naked.

But the minute he walked in the room, Derek followed in toe. – Derek shuffled his bare feet across the floor, getting to bed. Leaning down he swiftly grabbed his black rolling stones t shirt.

Derek leaned over and whispered something in Stiles ear, and then turned and smirked at Theo once more before walking out and leaving them alone.

But Derek just couldn’t leave well enough alone, as soon as he walked out of the room… Stiles phone began to go off signaling a text message.

Stiles face lit up already knowing who the text was from, he didn’t even have to look at the screen to see it was the alpha.

{Stiles, thanks for today see you tomorrow. Love always you’re alpha}

While Stiles was replying Theo made his way to the bed, and sat down. – running his hand up and his boyfriends legs trying to get his attention.

“Stiles, baby we need to talk.”

“Yeah sure, just um give me a second.”

Theo rolled his eyes and at Stiles, trying to stay calm. But when Stiles wouldn’t lay the phone down not even for a second…. Theo snatched the phone and tossed on the bed behind him.

“No we are goanna talk now.”

“Hey give it back!” Stiles whined.

“No you can stop texting him for five minutes, I mean damn Stiles he just left.”

“Theo come on, give me back my phone.”

“No you’re not getting it back. I’m sick and fucking tired of this shit.”

“What is your problem?”

“My problem, my problem is ever since he kissed  you, you have been texting and hanging out and now he’s even probably even fucking you again, why else would he answer the door without damn shirt!”

“Whoa, Theo” Stiles was cut off.

“No Stiles, you don’t get you don’t even care if I’m around anymore. I don’t want you talking to him anymore.”

“You are way out of line here, you can’t tell me who I can and can’t talk to Theo, Derek and I are friends and you need to get over it. It was one fucking kiss!”

“Look I need you to choose me or him.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what Stiles?”

“Don’t make me choose Theo. Don’t do this you know I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can, now choose him or me.”

“Theo it was one kiss.”

“I don’t care Stiles I can’t sit around and watch you slip away to him **_again_** I have had a crush on since 3rd grade and I watched you fall for him once, I can’t do that again.  I won’t lose you to him.”

“You don’t want to make me choose between the two of Theo, just stop why you’re ahead.”

“Or what Stiles?”

“Just tell me what you want me to do, tell me how to fix this Theo.”

“I want you to love me, the way you love him. I want you to want me like you want him, I want you long for me when I’m not around. Stiles, I want you to drop him leave him alone. I don’t want you having anything to do with him.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you Stiles, and I’m just as much part of this pack as you are.”

“Why because we fuck!” Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs, finally getting Theo to shut up for just a second.

“Is that all I am to you Stiles, just a quick fuck… someone to be with when Derek hurts you and pushes you away. Wait he did more than that he shut you out.” Theo’s eyes began to burn as the tears tried to rip through them.

“No, Theo I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No”

“Theo don’t be like this.”

“Pick now or I will pick for you Stiles.”

“If I pick your going to be sorry Theo,”

“Yeah because I don’t already know who you will choose, right I mean you already pretty much did when you went and got that fucking thing.”

Theo point to the wolf tattoo Stiles linked him and Derek together.

Stiles didn’t even have to say another word, he just hung his head… sucking his teeth he balled his hand into a fist and punched the wall. Leaving a huge ass hole, which he would have to fix.

“Theo I’m sorry I can’t help, I love him okay. It’s always been him it will always be him. I don’t know what you want me to do here, I can’t help it that’s just how I feel about him.”

“So you don’t love me then?”

“No Theo, I don’t and I don’t know if I ever could love you, not like I love him. Not like I need him to love me and want me. I’m sorry.”

“Whatever Stiles, why did I even try with you. “ Theo gripped Stiles phone in his hand and tossed it to him, hitting Stiles right in the pelvic bone.

“You have until tomorrow morning to figure out what you want or who you want.”

With that Theo turned his back and walked out or the room. Heading room for yet another night of no talking to Stiles and sleepless night.

 

 

 

Early the next morning Stiles’ made His way over to the Derek’s loft – where they could sit down and talk. And try to figure something out, like the last couple of nights since the kiss.

The kiss went from the kiss to texting all the time, and then to hanging out and then back to kissing while letting their hands roam each other’s bodies and it went from there.  Soon enough they were back to being in bed together.

Derek stood by the door with his back leaning against the wall, and his arms crossed over his chest, And stiles sat on the bed.

“What are you going to do Stiles?”

“I don’t know.”

“We’re back to that? Are we back there? What about the last couple of days? They happened, you know”

“I know they happened, and they were wonderful. But they were also very irresponsible.”

“So you have sex with me, and go back to your boyfriend. Was that your plan? Was that a test I didn’t pass?”

“It’s not like that Derek I gave him my word.”

“Well your word is kind of shot to hell now, don’t ya think?”

“I don’t know. I will find out when I talk to him today.”

“You’re bored Stiles. You’re bored and you know it. You wouldn’t be here f there wasn’t something missing.”

“You arrogant son of a bitch.”

“Would you just stay with me?”

“Stay with you? What for? Look at us, we’re already fighting.”

“Well that’s what we do, we fight…. You tell me when I’m being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are 99% of the time, I’m not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you’re back to doing the next pain in the ass thing.”

“So what?”

“So it’s not goanna be easy. Its goanna be really hard. We’re goanna have to work at this every day, but I want to that because I want you. I want all you, forever, you and me every day. – will you do something for me, please? Just picture for me? 30 year from now, 40 years from now? What’s it look like? If it’d with him, then go I lost you once I think I can do it again. If I thought that’s what you really wanted. But don’t take the easy way out. “

“What easy way? There is no easy way, no matter what I do, somebody gets hurt.”

“would stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your dad wants. What do **_YOU_** want? What you do **_WANT_**?”

“It’s not that simple.”

“What…. Do ….you …. Want? Whaddya want?”

“I have to go now.”

Pushing himself off the bed, he looked Derek right in the eyes and then walked out and headed to Theo’s.

Without a second thought, he drove to Theo’s loving arms…. But how long will he stay there with Theo.

“I couldn’t sleep last night, because I know it’s over.” Stiles was once again cut off.

“Should I be worried here Stiles?”

“When I’m with Derek I feel like one person and when I’m with you I feel like someone different.”

“Stiles, it’s normal not to forget your first love, but I want you for myself. I don’t want to convince my boyfriend he should be with me.”

“You don’t have to; I already know I should be with you. But I don’t know if I can be, I love Derek I’m sorry Theo.”

“Stiles?”

“There is nobody else for me, I don’t want anybody else. I’m sorry”


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles knew he was wrong with the way he done Theo when it came to Derek, it was like he couldn’t help himself. It just really pissed him off that Theo wanted him to choose between him and the love of his life.  

 But Stiles always knew deep down inside there was empty spot in his heart that only the alpha could fill, he had always knew Derek was his Mr. right.

Even through Derek had put him through hell; he believed in the old wise tale that things always got worse before they got better.

Climbing back in the jeep Stiles quickly jammed the key back in the ignition, throwing the gear shift into drive he speed off down the street heading right back  to the still hopefully open strong arms that belong to his alpha.

Stiles raced to get back to the alpha running right by stop signs, red lights. It was as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

The only thing that he knew was right now he needed and wanted to be with Derek, if he would still have him as his and only his.

 When arriving back at the loft, he drove around for a few seconds trying to find the right words to say, and also a place to park because if he was to wreck the jeep again, he would lose it.

Once parking he leaned back against the seat, tossing his head back against the head rest he sucked in a deep breath before shutting the jeep off and climbing out.

Stuffing his hands down inside his jeans pockets, he walked inside the building, not stopping until he reached the alphas door.

Before pulling his hand out of his pocket to knock he could hear the alpha sobbing and talking to someone, not that he knew who it was until he heard his voice.

“I l- lo-lost h-hi-him, H-he- he’s gone!”

“You need to bring him back.”

“How?”

“Through his heart, even somebody burned and dead on the side as me, knows better than to underestimate the simple and undeniable power of human love.”

With his lips curved in a smirked he pulled his hand from his pocket and began knocking on the door.

The door jerked open only to reveal crazy insane Uncle Peter. Jumping back from the door just a bit, he looked to the floor.

“Is Derek here by any chance?”

Without a word Peter back away from the door, waving a hand out from his side, welcoming Stiles to come in and see for himself. – pushing by Peter upon walking in the loft, Derek was nowhere in sight, he was gone from the spot where he once sat sobbing.

“Derek!” Stiles voice was frantic and scared.

Lifting one of his hands, he ran it through his hair, all while his eyes darted around the loft looking for his alpha.

“Derek!” Stiles called for his alpha again, he began to wonder if Derek really was there and he just didn’t want to see him, face him.

Turning around he locked his whiskey brown eyes with Peter colt bolt blues. “Where is he Peter?”

“How should I know where he went? I was standing at the door with you. He was just right there.”

Pushing back by Peter he started to the door, when he hung his head and spat to Peter.

“Just um let him I stopped by.”

And with that, Stiles was gone in a blink of Peter’s eye. Peter was slightly pissed at his nephew, all because not even five minutes ago Derek sat there balling his eyes out over losing Stiles, but yet the minute he shows up Derek disappears.

Slamming the door shut behind Stiles, he raced to the steps wanting to so badly ring Derek’s neck.

“Derek! Where the hell are you?”

Picking up his pace when he reached the top of the steps, Peter all but kicked the damn door off the hinges.

Entering the room he could see Derek lying in his bed, tears like a fountain rolled down his beautiful tanned face, his beautiful halzed eyes bloodshot from all the crying, as he laid with earphones in and listening to songs that reminded him of Stiles.

Throwing his hands In the air catching the alpha’s attention.- sitting up Derek pulled the ears phones from his ears.

“What?”

“You’re an uncommon asshole!”  Peter screamed.

 “Why?” Derek barked back.

“Why, why is because that boy who loves you with everything he has in him, just stopped by here looking for you. And not even 5 minutes ago you were sitting down there balling your fucking eyes out, only for you to runway and hide like a little bitch!”

“Peter” Derek barked out in a warning tone.

“What? What are you going to do Derek, fight me? It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Hop off my dick Peter.”

“You sure you even have a dick Derek, because if you did you wouldn’t be hiding up here, when I know you heard that boy down there calling for you.”

Peter knew he was pushing Derek’s buttons and right at the moment he didn’t care, though everyone always said don’t mess with the alpha when pissed, which Derek was getting by the minute, but peter wasn’t scared.

He was the alpha before Derek took that status and he be damned if he back down, Peter knew he could take Derek any place any time, though he didn’t really like the idea of laying a hurting hand on the only family he had left.

But peter felt as if he ever had to put Derek down on his ass and show him whose boss he would in a heartbeat without having to think twice.

With doubt Peter loved his nephew always had always will, but he was sick and tired of seeing Derek and Stiles fight back and forth like they were both some drama queens.

It was Derek’s turn to sit and willow in his own sadness, his turn to see just how Stiles felt. Then again maybe he wanted to see how Stiles felt.

By the time Stiles arrived home, john was as well there but with company.  Jumping out of the jeep, he slammed the door shut, knowing the car that sat in the drive way he’s seen it before and right at the moment he couldn’t put his finger on which it belonged too.

Walking through the door and slamming it closed behind himself, he started for the stairs wanting to be left alone, not even caring who their company was at the time.

Well that was a good idea until he was being paged.

“Stiles that you?”  John called from the living room.

“Nope it’s the pope.”

Right then and there John knew something was wrong and was pretty sure it had something to do with the feud between Derek, Theo and his son.

“Teenagers don’t you just love them?”  John’s brother in law laughed.

“Excuse me a minute Mason.” John stood with a smile upon his lips, shaking his head.

Shuffling his feet into the hallway near the front door, he leaned against the wall.

“Want to talk about it son?”

“Does it look like I feel like talking?” Stiles answered john’s question with a question.

“You know you don’t have to be so damn rude Stiles, when you’re ready to talk you know where I’ll be. “

“Yup.” With that stiles stomped off and went to his room, where he sat and willowed in his own pain over Derek and losing Theo all in one day.

Once back in the living room, John returned to this family members, who he hasn’t seen in quite some time now, the last time he had seen them Ashley was pregnant with their little girl Arianna, who was now 7”

Sitting back down on the couch he picked up his niece bring her into a hug, as he sat her down on his lap.

“How is he?” Ashley asked with a sad look.

“He’s doing good, just um going through a rough patch right now. He has his moments. “

Just as Ashley went to ask something else the doorbell rang, making John get up and go the door.

When getting there he pulled the door open only to see Derek Hale the Alpha standing on his front porch.”

“Hale” John hissed.

“Sheriff is Stiles home?”

“If I say no will you go away?”

“Ugh No, because his jeep is here.” Derek curved his lips in a smirk.

“Stiles Door.” John called up the stairs.

Stiles mosey down the steps with his head hanging looking to the floor. When all the sudden he heard his voice..

“Lover boy!”

“Derek? What are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you.” His voice filled with wonder and so much lust.

Reaching his hand out Stiles gripped Derek’s hand in his pulling in the house and up the stairs.

After a few moments of Stilled breathing and hostile glaring, Derek acquiesces with a small grunt and surges forwards taking Stiles’ mouth into a bruising kiss.

With a high pitched squeal and a coupled moans Derek swirls his tongue around in his lover boy’s mouth.

“Oh fuck yes,” Stiles hisses as Derek moves his lips down to nip at Stiles’ neck, teasing the soft skin with his teeth.

 Stiles’ hands move upwards with a target in mind, they settle hard and grip Derek’s shoulders tight as he grinds his hips upwards so his clothed cock moves roughly against Derek’s. The friction is incredible.

 His eyes roll back in his head, digging fingernails into the alpha’s flesh  Derek’s flesh.

“Derek, I want you inside me.”

The alpha practically growls at the comment, but continues with marking Stiles’ neck.- moving closer the hollow of his neck inhaling his scent, as if he trying to memorizing how he smells.

“C’mon Derek fuck me.” Stiles whines, wiggles and bucks his hips up against the alpha.

Derek’s head snaps back and he stares at his lover boy once more. “Are you going to be like this all night?” Derek finally asks, voice low and gravelly, while Stiles revels in the sound.

“Yuh huh” Stiles whines.

 

“Fine!” Derek barks.

 

With a harshly rough yank Derek tugged Stiles’ boxers down off his hips, flinging them across the room landing them somewhere by the bedroom door.

 

With both Derek and Stiles being naked from the waist down, the alpha almost immediately began fisting his lover boy’s dry cock; barely giving Stiles time to catch his breath.  

Pumping his calloused hand up and down Stiles’ nine inch cock he began picking up the pace. – nipping at his bottom lip, Stiles let a rough and low moan escape his throat sending his wolf over the edge.

 

“Oh fuck yes, yeah just like that baby; show Stiles how you like that dick.” Stiles sputtered out.

 

Derek’s strokes Stiles hard and rough, almost to the point where it felt as if the dry skin was being ripped off his cock. It’s just shying of painful but yet pleasurable and Stiles loves it.

 

“Der wet your fingers and shove them inside me, spread me wide open and fuck me.” He barks ordering the alpha. While bucking his boney hips against Derek’s hand.

 

All wolfed out, the alpha snarls reaching for the small tube of exotic paradise punch scented lube off the nightstand, slicking two fingers up and pressing past Stiles’ tight ring of muscle without any preamble at all.

 

His breath hitched his chest as the stretch burns, but Stiles can barely register the pain beyond the pleasure of Derek nailing his prostate on the second thrust.  

 

“Oh yeah, it feels so good for me Der!” Stiles mumbles while bringing his hand up running them through the alpha’s sweaty black hair.

 

“God you fuck me, so good with your fingers.”

 

While resting his beaded hot, sweaty head heavily on his lover boy’s chest his fingers still moving in intricate patterns inside him.

 

Spreading Stiles wide open keeping him anticay; Derek’s constantly straddling the line between pleasure and pain.  

 

“I’m ready, I’m ready.” Stiles pants; inhaling sharply before continuing.  “If you don’t get your cock inside me soon, I think I’m goanna die.”

 

Curving his lips in a devilish grin, Slicking up yet another digit  Derek pushes it past Stiles now slightly lose but still more tight than anything, ring of muscle.

 

“Der please, I need it. I need you baby. Come up here and fuck me hard with that wolf cock, of yours.”  Stiles begs and pleads with the alpha.

 

Those last words seems to really strike the older male because almost so sudden Stiles is empty.- lifting Stiles legs up in the air Derek angels his over rock hard cock with his lover boy’s entrance.

 

The younger high school male immediately wraps his legs around Derek’s lower back, pulling them tighter together. – Finally Derek pushes his cock inside whimpering yes whimpering to the point of almost crying at Stiles heat and his own relief.

“Oh goddamn, that feels so good.” Stiles whimper. Even though the alpha is thrusting with a consistent rhythm it’s just obviously not enough for the younger male.

 

He begins bucking and flexing his hips wanting more from the alpha. – Digging, raking his nails into the exposed flesh that belongs to the man preached above him.

 

Hunching down Derek licks a thick long stripe from Stiles’ collar bone to the nape of his neck, ejecting his fangs Derek nips and bites at the exposed flesh. Ripping flesh tasting his blood, pushing himself over the edge yet again.

 

Swirling his tongue around lapping up the Stiles’ blood picturing it more than just blood; running up his hands gently and ever so softly up Stiles sides, Derek traced patterns up his body until reaching his wrist.

 

 

“I want you Stiles.” Derek whimpers into his while ghosting his purple lips over his ear.

 

“Derek pound into me, I want you. I need you.” Stiles demand his alpha.

 

Sliding his exotically large cock out of the younger male, Derek stands straight up, locking his beautiful halzed eyes with whiskey browns he flashed a smirk.

 

“Be a good little boy and stay put.” Turning his back Derek shuffled his way over to his jeans, bending he gave Stiles a straight shot of his muscle bond ass.

 

Gripping his jeans in his hand, he slid his belt from the pant loops, once back with Stiles; Derek climbs back on the bed, preaching himself above him.

 

Grasping of hold on the male’s wrist he wrapped the black leather belt around them, bonding them together. Hooking the belt only tight enough so Stiles couldn’t slid them out, but not so tight to where it hurt him.

 

Because that’s the last thing he wants to do is hurt him Stiles.  He could never live with himself if he ever do anything so mean to that point, Stiles was the love of his life.

 

Gripping the tube of lube Derek  re slicked up his cock, pushing it back into Stiles, before unleashing and thrusting unyielding into his mate’s body over and over again.

 

The hot breaths escaping Derek’s lips washes over the younger male’s face, as they stare longing at each other, their eyes so full of lust.

 

For the first time of the whole night Stiles is silent and content with Derek taking and having his wild erratic way with him, this is a side of Derek he’s never seen, but he would have to admit he likes it maybe even a little too much.

 

The alphas thrust getting weaker by the minute alarming Stiles he close to his climax. Until he begins  trying to free his hands wanting to touch his wolf.

 

Unlatching his lips from Stiles’ throat he slams his hands back down on the bed.

 

“No, leave them alone, try to get free again and I’ll spank you, got it?” his voice low and husky maybe even a little violent.

 

Stiles’ eyes grow wide showing a hint of fear, tears begin to form in his eyes alarming the alpha that he has mate scared.  Pushing himself up on one hand he takes his lips in his own, reassuring him he wouldn’t hurt, but that just wasn’t enough.

 

“Baby you ok?”

 

Nodding his head, he tears his gaze from Derek, allowing hot tears to flow down his now red hot burning cheeks.

 

Gripping his face he turn his mates face back to his, so he can look him in the eyes.

 

“Awe baby did I scare you?”

 

“No” once again he pulls away from the alpha.

 

“Stiles look at me. I’m sorry baby I didn’t mean to scare you, I would never hurt you I love you.”

 

Now that he’s reassured Derek quickens his pace, and when he finally does come to his climax Derek’s eyes flash red for a second, for a second he loses control.

 

The last and finally thrust for the night presses perfectly against his mates tight bundles of nerve inside him and only then does Derek cum unashamed.

 

Unable to do much else, and gets Stiles off making him cum all over his broad chest with a shout. Derek collapses on top of Stiles, his grips loosening on him but still very much touching him from head to toe, reaching up Derek unhooks the belt.

 

As of right now still wrapped up in the heat of the moment Derek seems to be enjoying his post orgasmic bliss, but Stiles, Stiles didn’t last because he soon pressing against the alphas beaded sweaty body.

 

“Get up I need to clean myself up.”  Stiles spat unable to move the very heavy, very sleepy alpha.

 

“So bossy,” Derek howls before rolling off the younger male, watching him walk across the room butterball naked.

Both unaware that when Cuming they pretty much done alarmed everyone downstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Shuffling into the bathroom, Stiles adjusted the water making as hot as he could stand it, with not having to worry about stripping out of his clothes because his alpha had already taken care of that for him, hours ago back in the bedroom.

Using one foot at a time, he stepped foot into the cold titled shower. Standing there under the water Stiles allowed the host mist spray over his marked up body.

Using his touchable softness shampoo Stiles spread it throughout his chestnut brown hair. Deciding to let the shampoo soak into his hair while washing the rest of his body, He winced at stinging and burning when touching his neck with the soap.

“Damn it Derek!” Stiles hissed.

 When done using a light blue threaded towel, he wraps it around his waist letting the water droplets run down his chest and stomach only stopping at tip of his navel.

Heading back to his room, he stood at his dresser rambling through his clothes, tossing them into a pile in the middle of the floor trying to find something to wear.

When he felt Derek’s arms wrap around his naked midsection, lifting him up.

Wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist, Derek carried him to the king size bed with the alpha gently lying down behind him.

The alpha began tracing circle patterns on his mate back sending shiver through body, tickling him making his lover boy laugh.

“Der stops that tickles!”  Stiles giggled.

“Yeah?” Derek growled.

“I guess this is goodnight?” Stiles sneered to his alpha.

Derek was lost for words he didn’t know what to say. - using one of his hands he began palming Stiles back following with little wet kisses.

“Not unless you want me to stay?” Derek answered with a question.

The younger male tossed his head back onto the alpha’s shoulder. “Go get cleaned up; clothes will be waiting on the bed.” Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheeky.

“I don’t wanna!”  Derek whined in Stiles ear.

“If you don’t go get cleaned up, I won’t.”  Being cut off before he could finish

“You won’t what Lover boy?”

“I won’t kiss you.”

“But Lover boy, I wanna stay here cuddled up with you.”

“Nope there won’t be any of that either.”

“Ugh, Fine.” The alpha growled at his mate.

“Don’t be such a sour wolf.” Stiles laughed at the alpha.

Once Derek was gone Stiles shuffled back over to the dresser looking for something comfy for not only him but for Derek as well.

Finally, finding his favorite black and blue plated jersey kinted sleep pants and white Eiffel tower t shirt he didn’t even bother worrying about boxers. Because more than likely he wouldn’t be clothed through the night if Derek had any say about it.

First and for most Stiles tossed a set of Pajama’s on the king size bed for Derek, which consisted of a pair of red and black plated sleep pants and a black t shirt, which stated. ‘Meet me in the red room’

After tossing his pajamas on and waiting on Derek to get done in the shower, he deiced on watching a nice romance film, wanting to spend some time with his alpha doing something other banging each other’s brains out.

Grabbing his zip up movie case, Stiles went to pounce back on the king size bed when he noticed hard crusty cum spot all over the sheet.

“Shit.” Stiles let a sigh.

He exited his room heading down the stairs and into the living room where his dad and uncle from his mom’s side still sat talking.

Leaning back against the wall he folded his arms into his chest. “Hey dad is any of my other sheets clean?”

“Stiles you just changed your sheets, why do you need to change them again?” John’s voice filled with wonder. But he didn’t really need to wonder when he pretty much knew the answer.

“Because I just need too.” Stiles braked back.

“The chocolate brown striped ones are in the closet. And why don’t you stop being so damn rude, and at least say hi to uncle who’s been sitting here waiting to see you all night.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes looking to the love seat where his uncle Mason sat.

“Hey Uncle Mason.”

 “What’s up kiddo? I haven’t seen you in a while. How you been?”

“Okay I guess, just umm going through some stuff right at the moment. How are Aunt Ashley and the baby?” Stiles completely forgetting she’s no longer a baby.

“Well they are doing good but Arianna is not a baby anymore, she just turned 7.”

“No way!” Stiles got a little excited over the fact that she’s old enough to actually hang out with now.

“Yup she’s actually in the kitchen with your aunt getting something to eat, if you want to go see her. She’s talked about you all night.”

“Yeah okay, just um let me go switch my sheets out and then I’ll go see them.”

“Alright.” Mason smiled actually happy that his nephew is doing a lot better since his mother’s death.

Pushing himself off the wall Stiles went to turn around heading to the closet when he felt his father’s hand on his arm.

“Stiles Brendon Stilinski,”

Stopping dead in his tracks he turns to look at his father who’s now standing in beside him.

“What?”

“What in the living hell is that on your neck?” John is beyond pissed.

“Um what does it look like?”

“Stiles Brendon this isn’t a joking manner!”

“C’mon dad you act like you’ve never had a damn hickey or bite mark.”

“I’m telling you now, go cover that shit up and I don’t wanna see it again do you understand me?”

“How am I going to cover it up dad?”

“Find a way I don’t care if you use make up, but cover it.”

Pulling his arm out of Johns grip, he started for the stairs. “you act like you never had sex” Stiles mumbles when walking away from his dad.

Not knowing his father was listening. “I never walked around in front of my parents like that, and god damn rights know better, I’ve jumped your ass before about it.”

“Whatever dad” waving his hand behind his head, blowing his dad off.

Once back in his room, Stiles strips his bed off the cumed up sheets and tosses the fresh clean ones on.

Pouncing down on the bed, he flipped through his zip up movie case, looking for something mushy to watch, when all the sudden he’s bombarded by Derek jumping on the top of him, slamming down on the bed.

“Hey you.”  Wearing nothing but a towel; stiles laughs as he pushes the heavier man off of him.

“You got me in trouble!”

“So I heard, you know wolf hearing.”

“Yeah I forgot.”

“So can I have a kiss now? Since I’m clean?”

Leaning up Stiles took Derek’s lips in his own, swirling his tongue around in the older males mouth making him moan.

“We can’t do this now; I gotta go back down and see my cousin.”

“Can I come?”

“Yeah you want too?”

“Yeah if it’s okay with you?”

Crawling out of the bed, he looks to the alpha. “Umm you actually have to put clothes on.”

Shuffling his feet over to where the alpha stood, Stiles shoved him down on the bed, unhooking his white threaded towel, and tossed it into the floor.

“Mind if I help you get dressed?” Stiles asked with devilishly grin on his lips.

“I would rather you not dress me and use those soft pretty lips to do something else.” Derek smirked.

Shaking his head, he slid the red and black sleep pants over the alpha’s bottom half, and then helped slide the black t shirt over his muscled chest.

Gripping Derek’s hand in his Stiles pulled his alpha off the bed and headed for the stairs. – just reaching the bottom step there was a knock on the front door.

“I got it.” Stiles yelled from the hallway still holding onto Derek.

Jerking the door open, Stiles stood In shock when seeing his ex- boyfriend standing on the other side of it.

“Theo, what are you doing here?”

“I came to try and convince you, to come back to me, to be with me and not him.”Theo hissed as he seen Derek standing behind Stiles.

“But I guess I’m too late for that, I can’t believe you Stiles. We haven’t even been broken up a day and you’re already banging him!” Theo was pissed that Stiles just jumped right back into bed with the alpha.

“Whoa, Wait a damn minute Theo, who the hell are you to show up at _my_ house, and yelling at me for being with him, when I’m not even with you?”

“You could have waited at a day Stiles; you’re not even hurt over breaking up with me.”

“Look I told you, I love Derek okay? I told you Derek is the one I want, I can’t help who I fell in love with okay, I’m sorry I hurt  you Theo. And yeah I am hurt but I’m not going to sit and cry over something I didn’t want.”

Theo was now beyond pissed, that stiles just admitted he never loved him, and that he never looked at him the same way he looked at Derek.

Balling his hand into a tight fist, he hauled off and cold cocked Stiles right in the mouth, making blood drip from his human body.

A low rough and evil growl escaped Derek’s throat, flashing his fire burning red eyes at the beta. – He gripped his lover boy by the arm, shoving him backwards behind him.

“You low life son of a bitch!” Derek roared.

Derek’s skins went from nice and cool to burning boiling hot; his eyes grew from red to black. He was now in a state of mind to kill.

Reaching his hand out he gripped Theo by the throat shoving him against the door.

“You ever touch him again, and I’ll kill you.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s free hand trying to pull him away from his ex. “Der stop he’s not worth it.”

Just then John along with Mason come running into the hallway.- seeing the alpha had the beta pinned, Mason grabbed Stiles yanking him from the fight.

While john pulled and pried the two wolf’s away from each other. “Hey what hell is going on?”

Stiles didn’t even have time t say anything as Derek step up to the plate. “He hit Stiles.” Derek growled.

“Theo why did you hit Stiles?”

“Because he broke up with me and shacked right up with Hale!” Theo now growled  to the sheriff.

“Excuse me? “ John turned to look at his son. “Brendon what did what?”

“Dad chill, yes I broke things off with him not only because of Derek but because I couldn’t do it anymore. “

“What do you mean anymore?”

“It didn’t matter who I was with and if Derek was there or involved in anyway, Theo would get mad and have a damn fit. He would take my phone, and read my message; he would get mad if Derek was here. And I couldn’t do it anymore Dad.”

“Why would you care if you seeing Theo and if you loved him then you understand?”

“That’s the point dad, I don’t love him, I love Derek. I want Derek I can’t help who I love.”

Stiles was on the verge of tears, he didn’t like when his dad was mad at him and now his dad was more than mad more like pissed.

Derek on the other hand, pulls his little lover boy tight into his chest, pressing warm kisses to his forehead whispering in his ear.

“Shh its okay baby Derek’s got you.”

 “Alright this is what’s goanna happen Derek take Stiles into the living room, Mason you go with them. And Theo you and I will go outside and talk. “

John pushed Theo out the front door, while Mason followed Derek and Stiles into the living room. – sitting down on the couch Stiles looks to his uncle when hearing his voice.

“So who’s this?”

“I’m sorry Uncle Mason; I was bringing him down to meet you. This is my friend Derek.”

“Nice to meet you Derek, I’m Mason Stiles’ uncle.” Mason extended his hand to Derek.

“Stiles are you umm you know gay?” Mason asked.

“I would say so.” Stiles laughed at his uncle.

Just then Stiles is attacked by a tiny little blonde. “Stiles!” Arianna shouted as she jumped onto the boy.

“Hey there little one, how you been?”  Stiles pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I missed you. You never come to see me anymore.” her voice was sad.

“Awe I’m sorry baby girl, I just been busy with school.”

Derek then snickered at his lover boy. “School, yeah okay.”

“Shut up Derek.”  Stiles hissed at his alpha.

“Stiles,” Ashley spoke his name.

“Hey Aunt Ashley.” Stiles stood giving her a hug.

“How you been baby boy?”

“I’ve been better.”

Arianna then cut her mom off. “Stiles is that your boyfriend?”

“Ugh not exactly baby”

“Why not, he’s cute?”

“Well umm because he’s never asked me out.” Stiles voiced filled with sadness as he answered his cousin.

“You Mr. need to ask him out, you don’t know what you’re missing out on with my buddy.”

Stiles along with everyone else in the room started burst out laughing. When there was another knock on the door. Mason stood to get the door.

Jerking the door open, he stood face to face with no one other than crazy Uncle Peter.

“Ugh is Derek here?”

“In here peter!” Derek called out when hearing his uncle voice.

“Derek you could have called to say you weren’t coming home.”

The alpha stood locking his eyes with Peters. “Since when do I have to answer to you?”

With that Derek turned and scooped Stiles up off the couch, tossing him over his shoulder.

“Now if you excuse me I have something to take care of. “ Derek smacked Stiles on his ass and headed back for the stairs, wanting to fuck his brains out.

He wanted to watch as he made his lover boy squirm all over the bed while he begged and pleaded with the alpha to fuck him rough and hard.

Derek tosses Stiles in the middle of the bed. “Get on your knees!” Derek growls.

Flipping from his back to his knees, he slumps his shoulders towards the mattress, so that his back is arched like a kitten stretching.

Derek always liked doing it like this because for a guy it’s always about the visual submission, while stiles likes the vulnerability positions, because he that he can’t see or predict Derek’s next move.  

He loves the way the alpha whispers filthy praises and sweet nothings into his ear, while he licks the sweat off his lover boy’s back.

“You’re pretty like this lover boy!” Derek whispers into Stiles ear, while swirling his tongue around inside of it.

Teasing his lover boy, Derek presses his fangs into the dip of Stiles spine.- so Stiles isn’t expecting what comes next, because with Derek there’s always a new kink.

But Derek knows his limit; he knows how far he can push Stiles without hurting or upsetting his man.

Grabbing the scented tube of lube off the night Stand, the alpha slicks up cock and angels himself at the younger male’s entrance.

Stiles’ winces at the burning feeling, as the tip of Derek’s head pushes inside.  “Easy Derek.”

“You do it, you push it in.” Derek whispers.

Turning his into the pillow Stiles moans. “Give it to me.” like he’s dying making Derek even hotter.

His moans getting louder now that the alpha is all the way inside his tight ring of muscle.

“Shh, it’s in now. I’ll take care of you, I always do.” Derek sooths his lover boy rubbing his hand up and down his back.

Derek whimpered yes _whimpered_ his breathing ragged, eyes hooded, cheeks flushed from arousal.

“Fuck me Stiles, fuck me with that ass.”

Leaning down Derek bit at Stiles’ shoulder blade. Mean while Stiles was moaning, panting gripping the sheets tightly beneath him.

“you drive me wolf fucking crazy.” Derek spat as he pounded into his mate.

When Stiles rocked back against his alpha, Derek pulled out before thrusting back in slowly. His hands gripped Stiles’ hips, nails biting into the flesh. They rocked together, moans and grunts escaping both men. Leaning down again, Derek scraped his teeth down Stiles’ back, causing the man under him to shudder and shout out Derek’s name. This set the alpha off –slamming into Stiles one last time he came with a yell.

Both Derek and Stiles’ collapsed onto the bed, covered in sweat and trying to catch their breath.

“Der what are we?” Stiles asked with wonder in voice.

“Stiles we been through this, why do we need a label?”

“Because I want to know what to tell people what we are when they ask, Derek.”

“Let’s not put a label on us just yet. “

“So you’re telling me that we are just fuck buddies and nothing more?”

“How about this we can only sleep with each other and see each other no one else? I want you Stiles I really do, I’m just not ready to commit yet. But when I am you’ll be the first to know.”

“So you give up sleeping with other people just to sleep with me?”

“Yes”

“Why?”

“Because; because I love you.” Derek locked his lips with Stiles’


	20. Chapter 20

Finally prom night for the beacon hills high students has arrived. – going with a night to remember theme, the girls help sat up for the dance while the boys all go back to Stiles’ house to get ready.

Going by the old wise tale with wedding that seeing the bride before getting married is back luck, well the boys didn’t want to ruin their one romantic night with their girls.

Being their first actual dance where they all paired up going as couple, well almost everyone.

Scott paired with Kara, Aiden with Lydia, Danny with Ethan, Isaac with his date, Liam with his date. And pour Stiles was all alone. Also john Stiles’ father was paired with Melissa Scott’s mom.

Stiles had planned on going with ex- boyfriend Theo at the time he had bought the tickets to prom, but that they were broken up Stiles had deiced to go alone.

He could always go with Malia who as well had no date, because he done bailed on her. But she was way out of his type of dates.

  Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts when hearing Melissa. “So who’s the lucky guy taking you to prom?”

“Oh umm actually I’m going alone.” Stiles voice was filled with a hint of sadness.

“Awe honey, why are you going alone?”

“Well I was goanna go with Theo, but since we broke up I don’t have a date.”

“What about Derek baby did you ask him?”

“Nah, dances aren’t really Derek’s thing.”

“He wouldn’t go for you?”

“Honestly I didn’t bother to ask.”

“Oh I’m sorry honey; well my niece is in town for a couple nights, if you maybe want to ask her.”

“No harm done I hope, but girls aren’t really my choice of a date.” Stiles snicker.

With that Stiles headed for Scott’s room. “Hey you about ready to go man, we have to start getting dressed, and you have to pick up you’re date?”

“Yeah just umm let me make sure I have everything.”

Once Scott made sure he had his whole outfit together they headed back to Stiles’ house to get ready and meet with the rest of the guys.

When arriving at the Stilinski household the boys bolted right for Stiles room.

“What are you wearing tonight?” Scott asked as he began stripping out of his school clothes.

Shuffling over to his closet Stiles pulled his dress clothes off the hangers. “This” he smirked.

“Though I don’t know why I’m dressing up, it’s not like I have date or anything.”

“Man I’m sure someone there will wanna be with a handsome guy like you.”

“Yeah sure they will.”

Stripping out of school clothes, he tossed them into a pile on the floor next to his king size bed.

“I’m hit the shower first, I’ll be right back.” Stiles stated as he stood in only his black boxers.

Shuffling into the bathroom Stiles adjusted the water making it so hot it could burn your skin off if you weren’t use to it.

Using his nails he scrubbed his head to the point where his hair would shine when he was done. – gripping his axe arnchy body wash, he began washing his body.

While Stiles is busy taking a shower wanting to smell and look nice for the night out, Scott his right hand man, snooped through his things, looking for Stiles’ second ticket with an idea in mind.

When done in the shower Stiles wrapped himself in a pink threaded towel, and headed back to his room.

Back in the room, he began drying his wet body. – letting the towel fall to the floor, he pulled on his black and deep wine colored boxers.

Tossing his on his dress clothes, he gripped the bottle of hair gel in his hands beginning to spike his hair in the front, leaving the back and side flat.

Looking in the mirror he checked himself out, Stiles smirked as he liked the way he looked in his black suit jacket, and deep wine maroon colored shirt, and black dress slacks. Along with a black and maroon tie.

As Scott wore his light blue dress shirt along with a light gray suit jacket and slacks to match it, as because he had to match Kara. Who was wearing a light blue one shoulder dress that sparkled in the chest area.

And of course the other guys wore suits to match their dates. As everyone always told them it’s best to match that way they didn’t clash.

Once everyone including the girls were ready, the guys headed out to pick up their dates and have pictures taken with them before leaving for the dance.

On his way to pick up his date, Scott dropped by the hale Loft. Wanting to give Derek the second ticket Stiles’ had bought for Theo.

Knocking on the door, Scott waited for it to be answered.

“McCall can I help you?” Peter hissed at the high school boy.

“Hey is Derek home?”

“Not right at the moment, why?”

“Oh ugh nothing but can you give him this, and let him know I dropped by?” Scott handed Peter the prom ticket.

“If I have too.” Peter sneered.

With that Scott turned and went about picking up his date for prom. When walking in the sounds of dancing away with my heart by Lady Antebellum their self blared throughout the gym.

While everyone else was off dancing with their date’s including his dad and Melissa, Stiles stood off to the side looking miserable to even be there.

But while Stiles was slauking Derek was at home fighting with Peter.

“Derek if you’re going to this thing you need to wear a damn suit”

“I’m not wearing a damn suit Peter hang it up.” Derek growled.

“Derek you have to wear a suit its Adequate” Peter roared.

“Fuck Adequate I’ m epic!”

“Derek you have to wear a suit.”

“Not happening Peter.”

Deciding on something nice to wear, Derek tossed on a black and white silky dress button up dress shirt and a nice pair of tan pants, he tossed them on over his body.

Sliding his black with white strips shoes on, he gelled his hair and was ready to go. – snatching his car keys and wallet up off the coffee table, Derek headed out for the dance.

Though he had no idea that stiles’ had no idea he was coming. – When making it to the dance, he sucked in a deep breath and pushed the doors to the gym open.

The spinning spot light disco ball landed right on him, high lighting his appearance.- catching his lover boy’s attention, Derek watched as Stiles’ face lit up and smiled from ear to ear.

Shuffling his feet he made his way over to where Stiles was standing all alone.

“Well, Well, Well. Doesn’t my lover boy look sexy all dressed up?” Derek smirked.

“Derek what are you doing here?”

“Why should I let you dance alone?”

“Awe you came here to dance with me?”

“Don’t or I’ll walk.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”  Stiles giggled.

Stiles gripped the alpha’s hand in his and pulled him out on the dance floor. “Dance with me?”

“Anything for you lover boy.”

Derek stood up tall as he pulled Stiles close into his chest, lying his hands on his hips. While Stiles followed with his hands on Derek’s lower back then laid his head on his alpha’s shoulder.

Just as dancing away with my heart ended, I need you began to play making Derek tighten his grip on stiles whispering the lyrics into his ear.

They danced just about all night even when prom king and queen were announced which was Lydia and Aiden.

Lifting Stiles chin with his ring finger Derek locked his halze blue and green his with Stiles’ whiskey browns. Leaning in he took stiles lips in his very own kissing him ever so sweetly and softly.

“Stiles, I love you.”

“I love you too Derek.”

“Yeah well I need to tell you something.”

“What’s that?” Stiles hoped and prayed that tonight would be their night.

Just then the spot light stopped spinning once again landing on Derek and Stiles.

“You know I’m here because of you right?”

“Yeah”

“Well I didn’t just come to dance Stiles, I came to tell you; I love you and I’ m ready to be with you and only you. That’s if you will stay have me as your?”

Leaning up on his tip toes Stiles took his alpha’s lips in his kissing him. Stiles was one very happy camper, because for once in his life he was getting something he wanted and he and the alpha just shared their first real actual kiss here at prom.

“Wanna go get our picture taken?” Derek asked with a very happy smirk upon his lips.

“Duh.”

Standing at the photo booth waiting to have their first actual couples picture taken, Derek leaned down presses a kiss to Stiles forehead. 

being next in line Stiles gripped his alpha's hand in his very own, smirking he locked his whiskey browns with Derek's right now bright blues. 

"You know you were already committed to me Derek, all we needed was the boyfriend label."

"I guess i always kind of knew that babe, i just wasn't ready to label us. but now putting a label on us was very worth it."

"Next!" the photo taker called for Derek and stiles. she positioned the so that they actually looked like a real couple.

Stiles back pressed against the alpha's chest, with his head titled into his man's shoulder with his hands lapping over top Derek's. while Derek's big strong arms were wrapped tight like he never wanted to let go, around Stiles midsection, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Stiles smiled so wide that even his bright white shinning teeth showed in the picture. he was now glad that for one he didn't bring a date and for two that he came and Derek showed up just to be with him and only him

the photo booth back around was more amazing then they could of ever thought. it was like they were standing in the middle of park located in pairs. with cobble stone beneath their feet, the Eiffel tower to their right, cobble stone park benches behind them, the moon shinning big and bright. 

And for tonight and even after tonight the Alpha and his lover boy were no longer fuck buddies, but official a real couple. - tonight would always be a night to remember because tonight Derek made them boyfriends, and Stiles loved every minute of it. 

which made the alpha and Stiles very happy, even for the rest of prom Derek smiled, laughed, danced and most of all loved Stiles, making him feel wanted and loved. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Out on the dance floor Derek held Stiles close to his chest, loving him like he’s never loved anyone in his life. Maybe that’s because he always to scared to let someone in.

And maybe his love of Stiles overdid the scared, because the heart wants what it wants right?

They moved slowly as the song leather and lace blared throughout the gym. Lowering his head to Stiles ear he whispered.

 “Babe, I know there’s any after party but do you maybe want to get out of here?”

Looking up Stiles nodded his head, he would always rather spend time alone with the love of his life, then to be somewhere he was being judged for who he loved and wanted.

“Can we wait until after the song though?”

“Yeah.” Derek smiled down at his boyfriend.

“So I have to ask, how did you get in without a ticket?”

“Let’s just say some here must love you very much, and he’s not your dad.”

“Then who?”

Derek’s eyes scanned the crowd looking for Stiles best friend in the whole wide world, or as you can call him for tonight his wing man.

Landing his eyes on the true alpha, Derek laughed as he seen Scott hopping and jumping around having a good time like some 2 year toddler at their first dance.

While Kara and everyone stood around laughing at him, and for everyone else tonight it seemed like time was flying by, except for Stiles because for him tonight time stood still.

“Him,” Derek nodded his towards Scott.

“Scott?” Stiles hissed in happiness.

“Yup Scott brought me a ticket.”

“But how he didn’t even know where I had my tickets?”

“Well none of that matter now does it?”

“No.”

Once the song ended Stiles broke away from the alpha and made his way to Scott. – raising his hand he tapped Scott on the shoulder, catching his attention.

Turning around Scott looked a little scared at first, as he knew Stiles now knew why and how Derek was here and he didn’t want Stiles his best friend mad at him, when he was only trying to help out and make him happy and see him have a goodtime.

Better yet he wanted all Stiles dreams to come true and if he had any say it would happen because if the tables were turned Stiles would of done the same for him.

“Hey buddy!” Scott’s voice slurred which meaning he was a little drunk.

“Hey, um listen I wanted to say thanks for what you did tonight, it means a lot.”

“So you’re not mad, that rambled through your things, and gave Derek the ticket?”

“No, Scott actually by you doing that you made my night. Derek actually made things between us official.” Stiles voice was filled with happiness.

“Really? Stiles man that great, I’m happy for you.”

“I owe it all to you Scott, you’re the best.”

Stiles reached out pulling Scott into a tight hug. “But hey look, I’m head out with Derek. I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?”

“Yeah go have fun, go get your man tiger.” Scott nodded his head to Derek While looking to Stiles.

Shuffling his feet Stiles went back to his man, gripping his hand in his once again tonight, he smiled.

“Let’s get out of here. “

Entwining his fingers with Stiles’ he locked their hands together, walking his man out of the gym and outside into the nice cool breeze. 

Stuffing his hands into his pocket, he began fishing around trying to find his phone. Once finding it, Derek scrolled through his contacts, looking for his uncle.

Once arriving to the alpha’s car, he opened the door for his man. “Watch your hands babe.” Only shutting the door, when making sure all Stiles’ body parts were inside.

Running around to the drives side Derek hopped inside, quickly jamming the key into the ignition and sped out of the school parking lot, heading back to the loft.

Making a couple stops along the way Derek wanted everything to perfect, since it was their first night being together as an actually couple.

Once back at the loft, Stiles went to open the door and climb out when Derek cut him off.

“No I got it.”

Climbing out of the car he ran around to Stiles door, opening It for him. Taking his hand in his Derek helped Stiles out of the car leading him inside.

“Wait here for a second. And no peaking.”

After making sure Stiles eyes were shut and covered, Derek entered the loft making sure everything was in place for the night. Shuffling over to the radio he slipped a disk inside pausing it on track number ten.

Walking back out he gripped his man by his hips pulling close into his chest, kissing his lips.

“’I love you Stiles Stilinksi”

“I love you too Derek.”

Breaking their kiss when the need for air was needed, Derek pulled Stiles inside the loft.

“Open your eyes.” Derek watched as Stiles eyes lit up with tears forming in them.

“Oh my god, Derek did you do all this?”

“All for you baby.”

The loft oh god the loft, was more amazing then prom. There was watermelon candles lit all around the room, heart shaped decorations, hanging everywhere.

The lights dimmed soft romantic music playing rose petals laid out from the front door all the way up to the bedroom, spread out all over the bed.

Flowers in vases on the tables, a hot meal waiting for them on the kitchen table, with strawberry and peach wine bottles, being chilled on ice.

Stiles favorite type of candy and chick flicks laid out for him to choose from. There was even a laced purple see through with garter lingerie outfit laid out for him on the bed.

It even came with black silky robe to toss on after words, the hot tube filled with rose petals and candles lit all round it.

Who would of ever thought the big manly strong alpha was romantic.

“You did all this for me?”

“All of it is for you”

“Stay here; it’s your turn to wait on me.” Stiles smirked devilishly while walking away from the alpha.

 Running back up the stairs, Stiles stripped out of his prom dress clothes tossing them all over the bed room floor, grabbing the sexy outfit, he tossed it on over body, following with the black robe.

Shuffling his way back into the wall, making his way to the top of stairs. “Oh lover boy!”

Derek all but leaped over to the steps, making his way to his boyfriend. –Cupping Stiles face in his hands, their lips pressed together, while Stiles rested his hands on the back of Derek’s neck.

The couple moved together, stumbling into the bedroom, Kicking the door shut Derek lifted his man. Carrying him over to the bed, lying him down gently so he could yank off his own shirt.

Stiles sat up just enough to slowly slid the robe down his arms, teasing his man for once. He sucked in a breath as Derek reached for the zipper on his teddy.

“Stiles take me and claim me as yours.” Derek moaned out.

Stiles kissed Derek’s lips then kissed down his body, all the down his legs and back up until he stopped at Derek’s cock, looking up to Derek as if to ask if it was ok Derek nodded his head and said

And then Stiles dips his head low, low, low, to where Derek’s balls are hanging heavy between his thighs, drags the point of his wet, wet,  _wet_  tongue up from his taint to pass over his asshole, right back up to the asymmetrical scattering of moles in the twin dimples above his ass.

 Derek’s thighs are shaking with tension by the time Stiles’ lifts his face, lifts his hands to press his thumbs into the backs of his thighs, smoothing the muscles like he knows the alpha’s legs are about to give out.

Stiles’ never rimmed him before, but Derek figures it's a safe bet Stiles 'll be able to get him off just with his mouth.

"Yeah," Derek manages, "yeah, with your- keep going with your, mouth, please, Stiles,"

 

 and he breaks off into an absolutely  _wrecked_  pornstar moan, and Stiles is going to keep it up with the mouth, alright, definitely, that's a thing he's definitely willing going to do.

And Stiles makes sure he’s in full control with the alpha. Smoothing his thumbs up to the curve of the alpha’s ass cheeks; spreading them apart with one hand.

 While wrapping the other around Derek’s hips to steady him, Stiles then just goes for it, shoving his face right where Derek is open and musky making him beg for more.

Stiles’ isn’t even tentative about it either; he just licks where it’s wet and messy with the flat part of his tongue over the alpha’s asshole.

Until the alpha is spreading his open as far as he can without catching a cramp. Derek squirms and wiggles so that his man can wiggle the tip of his tongue inside of him.  

The younger male doesn’t push his whole tongue inside of Derek just yet, wanting to tease him the way Derek does him when he’s topping him.

Moving his tongue in circles, loosening his alpha up, and getting  him all slicked up. – it’s obscene how wet Stiles gets the alpha, he’s so wet Stiles doesn’t even he has to use lube t fuck him right.

He will though, because Stiles and Derek both like it dirty, rough, and hard. – Stiles dick drooling with pre-cum flipping Derek over,Stiles sucked in a deep breath, wrapping slim fingers around Derek’s cock –which was already oozing pre-cum.  Leaning down, Stiles licked up the bead up pre-cum, groaning quietly as the flavor touched his tongue.

“God, you taste so fucking good. “ Stiles’ voice was low and husky.  “Talk to me Derek, tell me what you want me to do.

Derek gripped Stiles’ shoulder in his hands, squeezing them. “I want you to suck my cock. Just take me down your throat as much as you can –I want you to  _gag_ on my cock. I want you to mark me up too. Bite me, scratch me up…just fucking let everyone know that I’m yours and you’re mine. “

Stiles, who kept his fingers wrapped around Derek’s cock, slowly started to stroke, circling the head with his thumb. Stiles flipped them around so that Derek was on his hands and knees with Stiles behind him, before reaching over and grabbing their exotic Paradise punch scented lube off the night stand. He slicked two of his fingers up, carefully slipping one and then the other inside Derek, slowly stretching Derek open, twisting and scissoring his fingers. When he heard the moan slip past Derek’s parted lips, Stiles’ lips curved in a smirk. “Does it feel good Der?”

“How many fingers do you want tonight Der?”

“Four” Derek howls and whines.

Derek whimpered –actually  _whimpered._ “Yes,” His breathing ragged, eyes hooded, and cheeks flushed from arousal. “Fuck me, please Stiles. I need it.”

 

“Stiles I need you in me!”

 

“You have me baby, Shh my beautiful wolf.”

 

Leaning down, Stiles bit at Derek’s shoulder blade. “Okay, just shh…relax.” Pulling his fingers out, he reached for the lube. Popping the cap off, he squeezed some into his palm before tossing the bottle away. Wrapping his hand around his own cock, he stroked, slicking himself up. Once he was slicked up, he sat up on his knees behind Derek, one hand wrapped around himself as he lined up with Derek’s entrance. Slowly, he inched inside, biting down hard on his bottom lip when he felt how  _hot_ and  _tight_ the alpha was.

Meanwhile, Derek was moaning and panting, fingers gripping the sheets beneath him tightly.

When Derek rocked back against him, Stiles pulled out before thrusting back in slowly. His hands gripped Derek’s hips, nails biting into the flesh.

 They rocked together, moans and grunts escaping both men. Leaning down again, Stiles scraped his teeth down Derek’s back, causing the man under him to shudder and shout out Stiles’ name. This set Stiles off –slamming into Derek three times, he came with a yell.


	22. Chapter 22

Lying in bed later that night, Stiles ran one of his skinny lanky hands through his mans short thick black hair, whiles using the other to trace circle patterns around his beautiful soft tan skin surrording his belly button.

Leaning down he pressed a soft but yet wet kiss to Derek’s lips.”I love you so much.”

He loved the way Derek always looked at peace when he slept, pulling his hand from the alpha’s hair, Stiles laid his head upon the alpha’s chest, where he could hear his heart beat.

Beating slowly, hard and relieved also being filled with so much love for his man.- right then and there it was like Stiles could see right through him, feel all the pain that was laced through his body.

From having to suffer all the loss in his life not only from losing his most of his family in the fire but also from never knowing who his father was, or is for that matter following with the loss of ex- girlfriend Paige and Danny.

But then again he could also feel the happiness of gaining Stiles, the love of his life, his mate, his better half.

To Derek Stiles brought the best of himself out, when he wasn’t being a dick and shoving him away, because he pushed Stiles away so many times that at any point in time he could of lost him for good, and it almost came to that point with Theo.

And he be damned if he was going to lose him again to anyone not even his Stiles dad, because if he had to he would fight to the death to keep him safe and to him in his arms reach.

Waking up he could tell Stiles was still awake listening to his heart.

“What’s on your mind baby?” Derek grumbled.

“Nothing it’s just.”

“What?”  Derek cut Stiles off.

“How do you do it every day, I mean not knowing who your dad is?”

“I guess because I don’t really care to know, I mean I always told he died, when I was a young kid trying to keep me safe.”

“Do you believe that?”

“Nope, and I don’t care to know why he just took off and left my mom and sister.”

“Wait you said Sister, don’t you mean sisters?”

“No, I mean sister, as in Laura.”

“So Cora doesn’t have the same father?”

“Well yeah, but my mom was pregnant with Cora, when he died.” Derek used his fingers as air quotes.

“You never wondered what he looks like or sounds like.”

“When I was a kid, I use to ask about him all the time, but as time went by I just stopped asking.”

“Why?”

“Because I knew one day in this fucked up world, that I would meet him eventually and that’s all I need, because when I do lay eyes on him again, I’m rip him a new ass. “

“But right now none of that matters Stiles, because I have you to love and to hold. Now get up I’m hungry. “

Tossing his feet over the edge of the bed, pains shoot through his ass. From the rough, hard, kinky sex they had earlier in the night.

Reaching back he gripped his ass in his hand smirking because even though he was in pain, it was good pain a memory he wanted to keep.

All because it was the first time they had slept together as a actual real couple and not just fuck buddies.

“C’mon your eating too.” Derek yanked Stiles out of the bed.

When getting downstairs, Stiles plopped his ass in the living room watching something silly on TV while Derek made them both a bowl of frosted flakes, with extra sugar.

Handing Stiles a bowl, he sat his down on the table, walking over to the DVD player and movies.   

Holding up a walk to remember or and the notebook he looked to Stiles, who sat on the couch wearing nothing but a pair of Derek’s sleep pants.

“Which one babe?”

“The notebook,”

“I should have known that.” Derek laughed while rolling his eyes playfully at his man.

Sliding the movie in the player, he grabbed the remote and headed back to the couch. – snatching his bowl of frosted flakes; he sat down and began to eat, while hitting play.

But by the time Derek had set up to watch the movie Stiles was done eating and drinking his milk.

 “Was it sweet enough for you?” Derek looked to his man who was actually sitting still.

“Sweet, but not as sweet as you taste.”

Once Derek was done eating he drank his milk and sat his bowl inside of Stiles’ sitting on the table.  Pulling Stiles up in his lap, he cuddled the younger male in his arms watching Stiles’ all time favorite romance movie.

 Derek got about halfway through the movie when Peter comes barreling through the front door drunker then hell, and half coked out of his damn mind.

“Awe look at the newlyweds all cuddled up on the couch.” Peter being a dick.

“Shut up Peter.” Derek hissed to his uncle.

“C’mon on Derek.”

“God damn it Peter we are trying to a watch a movie here. Shut up.” Derek now growled.

“It doesn’t look like he’s watching much of anything, but the back of his eyelids.”

It was then that Derek heard Stiles breathing heavy and snoring, “Hey you awake?” Derek nudged his boyfriend.

Not getting an answer, the alpha pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ cheek. Waking him he turned looking to his alpha.

“Sorry I fell asleep.”

“It’s okay you’ve had a long night; come lets go to bed, I’ll carry you.”

Nodding his head Stiles stood up long enough for Derek to stand and sweep him off his feet and into his arms.

Cradling Stiles like he was a newborn infant, Derek made sure to have a tight grip on him, so he didn’t drop him and hurt him.

Slowly shuffling his feet over to the stairs he climbed the steps two at a time.- reaching the bed room, for the second time tonight, Derek gently laid his sleeping Stiles down crawling in the bed right behind him, pulling him tight to his chest, he cuddles him.   


“I love you more than you could ever know baby.”

It wasn’t long that the big strong alpha drifted off to sleep for the night himself.

 

The next morning the alpha and Stiles lay soundly asleep, in Derek’s big comfy king size water bed. 

While Peter is downstairs sleeping in his hard as  a brick full size bed, when all the sudden a loud magnified pounding wakes the wolf, causing him to bitch up a storm.

It seemed as the pounding began getting louder and louder by the minute.

“Alright I’m coming hold your damn horses!” Bitch yelled in the direction the pounding was coming from.

Tossing his feet over the edge of the bed, Peter shuffles his feet out  into the living room following the loud banging noise.

Looking to his watch he see it’s only 7:00 in the morning.

“Who in their right mind is up this time in the morning, let alone beating on someone’s fucking door. “ Peter bitched all the way to the door.

When making to the door, he stopped rubbing his colt bolt beautiful blue eyes, ridding them of the hard yellow crust.

Jerking the door open his temper went through the roof. “What in the living hell are you doing here?” Peter’s jaw was unhinged, his face redder then a coffee can.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek grumbled as he flipped on his side, being woke the sound of Peter’s bitching and yelling.

Deciding to go tell to be quite before he woke his sleeping beauty, he pressed a kiss to Stiles exposed flesh of his shoulder he sat up bed in the bed.

Rubbing his eyes he rubbed the hard yellow crust from his eyes, tosses his feet over the edge of the bed, he stood watching the bed raise about 2 feet.

Shuffling into the bathroom going about his daily routine, pee and brush his teeth. When done he shuffles out to the top of his spiral stair case.

 Rounding the top of the stair case, he’s looking to the ground making sure he don’t miss a step and fall flat on his face, due to just waking up and being groggy.

Getting about half way down, he heard Peter’s voice again. “Why are you here?”

“Damn it Peter, mind keeping it down? Your goanna wake Stiles.” Derek hissed out.

“Sorry,” Was all peter said not even mentioning his name.

“What time is it anyway?”

“Ugh like 7:30”

Looking up from the ground to look at the clock hanging on the wall, something caught his eye.

“Who the hell is that?” Derek questioned.

Turning to look at the person standing at the door Peter hissed.

“Oh I don’t know, why don’t you tell him exactly who the fuck you are?” Peter growled.

“You know peter, you really gotta stop bringing strange people home.” Derek laughed.

 “Trust me, not even in a million years even I was gay would I want to bring this asshole home with me Derek.” Peter mentions his name for the first time, raising his eye brows at the person standing at the door, when doing so.

“Oh okay caption cranky pants, who pissed in your oatmeal this morning?” Derek joking hissed at his uncle.

“Derek!” Peter hissed.

“Hey man come in, I know my uncle can be kind of rude when he’s cranky.”

“Derek you don’t want to do that trusts me.”

Derek smirked at his uncle, while turning away walking into the kitchen. Opening the frig he grabbed out two mochas one for him, and one for Peter.

“Pete heads up!” Derek called as he tossed the bottle into his uncle.

Peeling the seal off his mocha, he turned the lip until hearing it pop open. Guzzling down a big drink, he turned making his way back into the living room.

Extending his hand he introduced himself.  “By the way I’m Derek.”

“So I gathered, I’m Cooper.”  The strange man mentions his name for the first time this morning.

Derek’s mouth fell open as if his jaw unhinged it’s self, his throat went completely dry, his eye grew wide as the man’s name rang a bell in his head.

“You said your name is Cooper?”

“Yeah,”

Peter is more beyond pissed at this point; sitting down on the couch he crossed his arms over his wide muscled chest.

“Derek you don’t want to get into this.”

“Shut up peter, yeah I do.” Derek growled, his eyes flashing red.

“Derek!” Peter barked out a warning tone.

Derek turned staring between Peter and this Cooper guy.

“Cooper is it? Would your last name happen to be Hale would it? Derek barked.

“Actually Yes, Derek I’m your Dad.”

Jumping out his seat Peter flashed his wolf blue eyes which is a shade brighter than his actual eye color.

“You fucker are not his dad, the only thing you are to him is his damn sperm donner.” Peter more than growled this time.

“Pete please just let me explain; I know your upset but please.”

“Explain my ass, and upset doesn’t even come close to how I’m feeling, why now Cop after 18 years why show up?”

 

“Uncle Peter please, your goanna wake Stiles.”

About that time Derek to look at the stair case when hearing the floor creak, and hearing his voice.

“Der?”

“Too late now!” Derek sighed.

“Yeah baby, I’ll be right up.”

“Is everything okay, are you okay? I thought I heard yelling, you yelling.”

“Babe everything is fine, just um go back to bed I’ll be up in a minute.” Derek wanted to keep Stiles away from all the drama and as far away from his father as possible.

“Promise”

“Promise pretty boy.” Derek kept his eyes latched on Stiles until he was out of eye sight.

Tearing his gaze from the top of the stairs he looked back to his uncle and father as he seen Coopers eyes narrowed looking at him.

“What?”

“So you’re gay then?”  Cooper asked.

“Got a problem with it, actually you know what? You don’t have the right to care because you walked out on me, my mom my sisters.”

“What do you mean Sister, and speaking of how is Laura?”

“She’s fine.” Peter hissed “No thanks to you.”

“So tell me Cooper what bring you here, why after all these years you come back? You know what don’t answer that just yet. Let me tell you how this going to work.” Derek barked.

‘Okay Snoop” Cooper used his nick name for Derek when he was a kid and before he left.

“Don’t, don’t you dare call me that, you lost that right when you walked out on me.”

“I’ve always called you Snoop, Derek.  Because you always wanted your name to be close to mine, so I called you Snoop, for as long as I can remember.”

“I said don’t, listen here fucker. I will ask the question here, and you will answer them and if you don’t like what I ask feel free not to answer, but then you can do what you’re good at when things get tough. You can hit the damn rode and never, and I mean never come back.”

With hearing his alpha yelling Stiles come back out of the room, Still wearing Derek’s sleep pants. Shuffling down the steps he stopped at the bottom one.

“Derek, what’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Derek barked at his boyfriend.

“Okay fine, Peter what’s going on?”

“Um that’s for Derek to tell you, not me Stiles sorry.”

Narrowing his eyes to his alpha, he crossed his arms over his marked up bit up hickey up chest.

 “Derek Copper Hale, what the hell is going on?”

“Stiles don’t “

“Derek is that your father?”

Standing up Cooper began making his way over to Stiles, wanting to meet the lover of his son’s life, well that was until Derek threw his arms out stopping his dad from taking another step towards Stiles, his Stiles.

“Don’t go any closer sit the hell back down!” Derek howled out a warning tone 

“Derek, I just want.”

“Yeah I know, but you’re not going to. Now sit down.”

Derek shoved his arm backwards shoving his so called father, back in his seat.

“Stiles please go back upstairs.”

“No, you’re in a time of need Derek and I’m not leaving you.”

“I have Peter. I’ve always had Peter!” Derek harshly spit out meaning the comment towards his father.

But Stiles still didn’t leave; he just sat his ass down on the steps, wanting to so badly be there for his alpha.

“Now why don’t you start by telling me why you left?”

“Alright, are you sure you’re ready for this Derek?”

“I’m 18; you can spare me the heart ache.”

“So here it goes, back when I was young like you Derek, I was a hunter and trained by one of the best there’s out there in the hunter world. I Met your mom and well we had your sister and then about 2 years later you came along. It was your birthday your first full moon as a kid, and as well your first time phasing, well I was trying to teach you to control it.”

“Just get to the point; I don’t need my whole story.”

“just listen to me please, well during the first week of your training, you flipped and you went after your aunt, Peter’s mom well you bite her. And rules of the hunting world are if a werewolf hurts an innocent you have to put them down, and Derek you were just a baby.”

Copper stopped his eyes filling with tears, his eyes began to burn and becoming blood shot, his voice creaked breaking in hurt and sadness, his throat beginning to hurt.

“My baby, my only son, and I couldn’t put you down Derek, I couldn’t kill my own son my baby boy, who I loved and still love to this day, and even now I couldn’t do it. And I knew that if I left I wouldn’t have to put you down, I couldn’t do it Derek. “

“So instead of you just telling your trainer you would take care of it some other way you just up and left me, not to mention my mother who loved you dearly, my big sister and Cora.?”

“Who’s Cora?”

“Your daughter you dick.” Peter spat.

“I didn’t know about Cora I really didn’t, so even though I knew it would hurt to leave and shut you out and you would grow up hating me, thinking I was coward for leaving I had to leave, so I did what I had to do to keep you safe.”

“Believe me I didn’t want to leave you, there was many times I called and when you answer the phone I hung up, because I couldn’t handle hearing your voice. “

 “So then why don’t I remember this, why did my mother lie to me and tell me you died when I was a kid?”

“Because I told her too, because you were better off.”

“So you left me to grow up fatherless and scared and alone, with not knowing what to do when I phased? You know my father was and still is? That man sitting rights there my crazy ass uncle Peter!”  Derek pointed to his uncle.

“I’m sorry Derek, but at least you had someone there for to help you, to care for you when I couldn’t. And peter thanks for doing that. He’s turned out to be a very good looking young man, very strong, so he’s doing okay in my eyes. “

“And Derek as far as you not remembering well that’s probably because over time you blocked it out, pushed so far back into your mind that it eventually faded so much that it’s just about gone.”

“you’re a sorry low life piece of shit, you know that Cooper? What kind of father takes off and leaves his kids his pregnant wife when they needed you the most, you could of just took us and moved.”

“It doesn’t work that way Derek! I wish it did but it don’t!” Cooper now yelling at his son, which was probably his worst mistake.

“Hey, dick head you don’t get to you yell at him, you don’t have that right. If anyone is goanna yell at him it will be me, like has always been me. I was there when he needed to be corrected, I was there when he was sick, shit I was even there for his hunt. Not you so don’t you dare rise your fucking voice to him!” Peter really growled.

“This is between me and my son Peter back off.”

 “Your son, no you mean my son, I raised him I’ve been his dad throughout his whole life, and don’t think that your just goanna march your low life ass back in here and take that status away from me. Because you know what Cop it’s not happening.” Peter yelled while hitting himself in the chest locking his eyes with Coopers shooting an evil glare.

At about this time Copper stood once again shoving Peter backwards. “He’s my fucking son!’

“Yeah tell me one thing you did for him Cooper.”

“I made him, I was the one laid up on top of your sister making him, look at him he looks just like me, he’s mine always has been mine and always will be mine.”

Balling his fist Peter cold cocked Copper instantly blacking his eye, along with making his nose and mouth bleed.

“Don’t ever talk about tahilla again and for your info Derek looks nothing like you, he looks like his mother, who is now dead because of you.”

 Derek tired of hearing them both yelling phased into his alpha wolf form, flashing his fire red eyes at them both growling.

“Both you shut the fuck up.” He yelled at the mention of lost of his mother.

Scaring the hell out of Stiles who still sat now the steps, but instead of sitting normal like he was, he was now curled in to a ball.

Stiles whimpered in fear, making Derek’s wolf clam because he could smell the fear coming off his boyfriend.

Looking over to the steps, he phased back to his human form, It was like Stiles was his anchor.

“Stiles, shit I’m sorry baby.”  Derek whined in disgust at himself for losing control and scaring him.

Shuffling his feet Derek made his way to Stiles, stooping down in front of him, Derek took his hands in his own.

“Baby I’m okay, it’s okay look at me.”

But stiles refused to lift his head and look at his boyfriend scared of what he might see. sure he’s seen the alpha phase and pissed while fighting before but not like he was now.

“Stiles.”

“No, “

“Baby please, I’m begging you.”

“Derek just go, please just go.”

Derek was hurt that Stiles is pushing him away, feeling his heart break into a million pieces, he tried pulling his lover boy into his embrace only making him jump back and pull away.

“Stiles please don’t do this, I just got you back. Please look at me. I won’t hurt you.” Derek begged and pleaded with Stiles to just look at him.

But when Stiles still refused he turned to look at his father and uncle.” Look at what you two have done, I just got him back, and now he’s pulling again, because you yall made me scare him.”

“Derek just give him time, he will be okay.”Peter tried to sooth him.

“Both of you get the fuck out of sight; get out of my fucking loft before I rip your throats out with my teeth. Now go!”

“Derek pleases.” Copper tried talking to his son.

“I said fucking go.” Derek wiped out his living room table with one swipe of his hand, throwing shit at both his father and uncle.

 


	24. Chapter 24

“Derek let’s go time to get up!” Peter called up the stairs trying to wake the alpha.

With barley getting any sleep the night before Derek looked to the clock groaning. Not wanting to get up due to tossing and turning, while reaching out for Stiles who wasn’t there.

Just as Derek started getting use to the feeling of not sleeping alone, and having Stiles to hold tight throughout the night, and waking up to his beautiful face in morning, their Friday prom night filled weekend has finally ended.

Sitting up in the bed king size water bed, Derek palmed at his eyes, trying to rid them of the hard curst.

“Derek!”  Peter called again.

“Alright I’m up.” Derek growled.

“Breakfast is done; get your ass out of bed.”

   Tossing his feet over the edge, he scooted his ass off the bed, shuffling into the bathroom going about his daily morning routine. Pee, eat, shower, brush teeth, get dressed and go to school.

Looking to the floor as he started down the steps he rolled his eyes when hearing his fathers voice.

“Morning sunshine.” Cooper’s voice filled with happiness

“You again?” Derek groaned.

The loft smelled of Peter’s famous homemade Blueberry pancakes and maple bacon.

“Is there anymore Mochas?”

“I think there might be one in there Der. “

“Oh, never mind then.”

“Derek drink it, I’ll pick more up when I go to the store later.”

Opening the frig Derek snatched up the last mocha, guzzling some of it down, in need of a drink.

Pulling out a chair, he sat down waiting on his plate to be handed to him, as his phone beep.

Swiping his finger across the screen he smiled when seeing their prom picture as his wall paper, he hadn’t even noticed that Stiles changed it until now.

Checking his messages he let out a low chuckle at the message.

{No pocket pulling without me!}

Peter rolled his eyes as he sat Derek’s plate on the table. “Derek, put the phone down, time to eat.”

“Thanks Pete.”

“Yeah yeah, eat up.”

Once done eating the alpha put his plate in the sink, and headed up the stairs, to get ready for School.

“Pete you have to use the bathroom? I’m goanna jump in the shower.”

“Nah go “

Adjusting the water making it as hot as he could stand it, Derek jumped in the shower.

Feeling himself growing hard as the images of Stiles’ naked body topping him bounced around in his head. Wrapping his thick hands around his cock he began pumping up and down, moaning and groaning.

The harder his hand pumped the shakier his legs became bringing himself to his own climax the alpha cumed with a shout.

Quickly washing up he turned the water off and exited the shower, standing in front of the full body mirror looking at the bite marks Stiles had left on him.

Wrapping himself in a threaded towel he started back to his room, where he seen his father sitting on his bed.

“What you don’t know how to knock or something?” Derek was pissed not even Peter went in his room.

Mainly because it was always messy, but still who does Cooper think he is to just walk in Derek’s room.

“Derek how long are we going to do this?”

“Do what?”

“The I’m a big tough guy I don’t need anybody act?”

“Oh I need somebody alright, and he isn’t you. I have to get dressed if you don’t mind leaving.”

But when Cooper didn’t move, Derek just said fuck it and let his towel fall to the floor.  –pushing and shoving clothes back and forth in his closet he finally came to a stop.

Pulling a dark gray t shirt off the hanger along with a pair of white skinny jeans, and white boxers.

Pulling his boxers on over his lower half he turned to grab his deordernet there he noticed Cooper looking him up and down.

“Any reason why you’re starting at me?”

“I was wondering are you always covered in teeth marks.”

 “Why is it any of your business? What I do behind closed doors with _my_ boyfriend is my business.”

“Okay look all I’m saying is having hickeys all the time is not a good thing Derek. Because they cause cancer, and a mature 18 year old, would not be proud to walk around like that.”

“So now you care about me. Guess what I don’t need your opinion Cop, and honestly I’m very proud to walk around with hickeys and suck marks, from the one I worked hard on to get back. So again mind your own damn business.”  Derek bites his father’s head off.

“Why are you so foul towards me Derek?”

“I wonder why, now if you don’t mind I have to get ready for school.”

Lifting his arms he sprayed his Axe can under his arms, following with tossing on his dark gray rolling Stones t shirt.  And then his tight white skinny jeans.

Gripping the bottle of Depsport endurance styling gel, he squirted some into his hands, running them through his hair, making himself look like cousin it.

Grabbing his phone off the bed, he stuffed it in his back pocket, shooting his father a foul glare. – shuffling over to the door, bending down he gripped his drawstring back pack, he tossed it over his shoulder.

“I’m leaving now, so you can get the hell out of my room.”

Following behind his father, Derek pulled his bedroom door shut locking it with his key. Turning around curving his lips in a smirk at knowing without the key his father couldn’t get into his room, to find out anything on him.

Running down the stairs Derek snatched his keys off the hook. “Later Pete, I’m heading out.” Derek called behind him.

“Hey Derek, I love what you’re doing with your hair today!”  Peter jokily reminds him that he forgot to brush his hair.

“Huh, what are you talking about, what’s wrong with my hair?”

“You look like your joining the circus.” Peter choked out, while laughing.

Running back to the counter, he snatched peter’s comb out of his hand. Running it through his spiking all over.

Jumping the driver’s seat Derek quickly jammed the key in the ignition, throwing the gear shift in drive he sped off to school, wanting to beat Stiles there.

When arriving to school, the alpha climbed out of the car, laughing knowing Stiles was right behind him.

It was like a race between the two, seeing who would get where the fastest and first.

Leaning his back against the red brick wall, he crossed his arms over his chest, bending his knee pressing his foot against the wall, while holding the other straight, now just waiting on Stiles to arrive the Scott and the others.

Minutes later Stiles pulls In his powder blue jeep, laughing uncontrollable with Scott at the way Derek’s standing like he’s some type of a bad ass or something.

Climbing out of the jeep, he tossed his backpack over his shoulder. Slamming the jeep door shut behind his self.  

Walking over to Derek he lightly shoves his boyfriend making him stumble.

“Don’t be trying to act all bad ass now.” Stiles laughed at his man.

“I’m pressing chargers.”

Leaning down he took Stiles lips in his, kissing him softly and sweetly. “I missed you last night.”

Lacing their hands together they walked into school, walking each other to their lockers and only splitting up when going to class.

Kissing again Derek broke away first. “See you at lunch baby.” Derek’s voiced sounded sad.

Stiles heads down the Music hall, while Derek goes down through the gym hall.

In music Stiles sits next to Danny who he loves to annoy, sitting there they share their weekend, when all the music class room door slams shut.

“Alright everybody listen up.”

Getting quite, the teacher begins telling them the song they will being singing.

“So today we will be singing build me up butter by the foundations”

“Awe man, do we really have too?” Danny spits out.

“Let’s start.”

 _“Why do you build me up (build me up) butter cup baby.”_ Stiles sung very loudly and off key, making the entire class laugh.

While Derek is in gym class running cross country sweating his balls off, due to the heat.

After an hour the bell rings, telling them it’s time for the next class. Gathering their things they head out.

Stiles now going to math class, all while Derek now heads to history class. – Neither one of them can wait until free period and lunch so they can at least have five minutes together.

Switching between classes they see each other getting either a small smirk or wave which ever they had time for.

Until free period finally arrived, walking to his locker Stiles tossed his bag inside and slammed it shut.

Scooting his slow ass down the hallway when he all the sudden heard his name being called.

“Stiles,” The alpha called out happy to see him for a little bit.

“Derek!” Stiles took off in a bolting run. Running into Derek’s arms where the alpha caught him mid air spending him around.

“Miss me baby?”

“More than you know” The younger male wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck pressing little wet kisses to the nape of his neck.

Going to the bending machine the alpha bought them both a coke and candy bar, so they had something to hold them over to lunch.

Once getting outside on to the basketball court, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

But soon enough free time was over sending them on their way to class, which would be gym for Stiles and art for Derek.

Another hour of being apart until lunch. – Sitting In art Derek draw pictures of Stiles not even worried about getting caught, or what he was supposed to be working on.

Why the hell should he care about getting into trouble, with all the shit going on in his life? It’s not like he’s getting a break any time soon, because every time something start getting good for him, someone or something else breaks it up.

Putting his drawings away in his binder, he laid his head down on the desk. Almost asleep when he heard a another pair of books slam down on the table next to him, making him jump about  50 feet in the air.

“Dude,”

“Sorry, man hey um I’m Lucas.”

“Derek.”

“Mind if I sit here?”

“Nah go ahead.”

“Umm this is my girl Sophia.”

“Hey,” Derek nodded his head.

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, the alpha shoved his hand in pulling out his phone.

Reading his messages from no one other than Mr. Lover boy himself.

Laughing at the picture message that his boyfriend sent, he got himself caught with his phone.

“Mr. Hale that is a pretty funny picture, now please put the phone away”

Looking up from his phone he sees the teacher standing beside him.

“One sec.”

Snapping a funny picture of himself and replying back to his boyfriend with it, he waits for a reply.

When the phone buzzed again he was in the middle of conversation with Luke.

“So where you were Lucas?”

“Um Washington.”

Looking to his phone again he smirked and replied with. {Love you too.}

“Hale see me after class.”

“Shit.”

He smirks and goes back to talking to Lucas.

Finally the bell ranging telling them it was time for lunch, but first Derek stopped to see his teacher.

“Next time I tell you to put the phone away, and you refuse I’m taking your phone and I will see you in detention understood?”

“Yes mam”

At lunch Derek and Stiles sat side by side, eating their food goofing off with their friends.

When Derek spots the new kid Lucas and his girlfriend.- “Hey Luke, Sophia.”  Waving his hand calling them over to his table.

“Hey you guys can eat with us if you want.”

“Alright yeah cool, you want to babe?”

“Yeah sure”

Just then Derek turns back to Stiles, tapping him on the shoulder. “Babe, I’ll be right back. I’m goanna hit the john.” Pressing a kiss to his forehead he walks away.

“No way” Stiles jumps up and out of his seat when seeing an old friend from the past.

“Hey Scott look there’s Jackson.”  There was a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Jackson hey come sit with us!”

Stiles yelled for his friend who he hasn’t seen in 4 years almost 4 and half.

Strolling over to his friends Jackson sat his lunch tray down. Jackson smirked when seeing Lucas and Sophia sitting at the table.

“Hey buddy.”

“Hey Jay”

“Wait how do you two know each other?” Lydia pipe up.

“It’s funny actually, umm you see they were in London and well ms Sophia here tried to hook up with me, and well I turned her down and said I would rather go for the good looking stud sitting here.”  Jackson laughed when joining his friends.

Looking up he didn’t see Theo sitting with them, but knew at one point that Stiles was seeing him.

“Hey Stiles where’s Theo at?”

“Hell if I know, I haven’t seen him since we broke up.”

“Oh you’re not seeing him anymore?”

“No”

“Damn what happened?”

“He just got to um controlling with me.”

“So you ugh maybe want to hang out later?”

“Sorry I got plans, maybe some other time?”

“Yeah.”

“What made you come back from London man?”Scott piped up.

“Honestly Scott, I came back for Stiles and his fine ass.”

Just then Derek walked back in hearing everything Jackson said- sitting down and pulling Stiles into his side trying to let Jackson know that Stiles was with him.

"Hey what took so long?"

 “I had to do it all on my own, I didn’t have any help.”  Derek’s lips curved in a smirk.

“Ewe guys c’mon we are eating here.” Scott yelled.

“Sorry” Derek laughed.

“So Stiles you know I missed you?”

At that Derek’s eyes grew wide, letting a low growl escape his throat In a warning tone.

“What do you mean?”

“I know I was a jerk to back then but truth is I loved you, and still do, and I know I was your first.”

“What do you mean by his first?” Derek hissed.

“I mean his first fuck, his first love.”

Pulling back away from his boyfriend he narrowed his eyes. “Wait Stiles you slept with him?”

“Der it was a long time ago.”

“”Don’t Der me, you never told me you slept with anyone else. Let alone loved someone else.”

“I didn’t know I had to, you never told me about Danny now did you Derek?’

 “That’s different.”

“How?”

“Because I was Danny way before I even knew I liked you.”

“Well it’s not like I just fucked Jackson yesterday Derek.”

“you know what I’m done.” Derek growled getting up and trying to walk away.

The alpha was now showing his jealous side. – “Derek what do you mean you’re done, done with me?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Yeah you kinda did Der.”

The next thing they knew Jackson was sitting there adding fuel to the fire, while taking to his friends and Lucas.

“I missed that fine ass of his, I mean damn I waited so long to be able to feel his cock inside me again, It feels so good, it’s almost as good as eating candy.”

“Jackson!”  Derek and Stiles both yelled at the same time.

“What?”

“Shut up, you’re only saying that shit to piss him off, and make him mad at me Stop please?”

“I was just saying, I mean who wouldn’t want to tap that.”

The alpha was about to blow his cool on Jackson, like for real who shows up after 4 years talking about wanting to fuck their ex?”

“Alright you lanky mother fucker, listen here Stiles; Stiles is with me, he’s mine so back the hell off before you get hurt boy.” The alpha was burning hot at this point.

“First I’m no little boy and second you don’t scare me Derek, so try me come at me bra. “

“Derek please just stop, you made your point okay. I’m yours and all yours I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yeah I know you’re not and the only place his dick is going Jackson is in my ass or my mouth.”

“Derek!” Lydia screamed. “I don’t need to know that.”

“Why don’t you let him deiced where and who his dick is going in, I mean it is his dick right?”Lucas added his two cent.

“you Shut your mouth.” Derek barked.

Stiles having enough of both guys fighting back and forth, he wiped out the lunch table jumping up on it. Yelling over top his alpha and ex.

“Hey!”

Shutting them both right up, he yelled again

. “Why don’t all you just shut the fuck up? Fuck. Listen; Derek I’m with you now okay? So there’s no need for this and whoever you are the only guy I want my dick in is Derek, you know why Derek? Because I love you.  So what if at one point I loved Jackson, it’s in the past not now.”

“Yeah you are with me now, and nobody is taking you away from, because if they tried they be dead.”

“Jackson listen to me, I don’t love you anymore yea at point I did but I’ve never loved you like I love Derek fucking Hale. And I never in my life love anyone like I love him, I left Theo for

Pulling up his shirt, Stiles showed his wolf tattoo. “See this, this is why Theo and I broke up, because I love Derek that much and I thought if I couldn’t have him in person I would always have something of him. Now both you of you just the fuck up, Derek when we get back to the loft, I’ll show who I want and where I want my _dick,_ I’m rock your world.”

With that Stiles hopped down off the table, getting ready to walk out when Derek grabbed his arm, pulling him back into his chest.  Holding him tight Derek pressed a big wet sloppy kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Stiles I’m sorry.”


	25. Chapter 25

After the lunch bell rang the Beacon Hills pack all stood together, dumping their food trays. – pushing by Jackson and Luke as they stood side by side talking Derek ran up behind stiles.

Wrapping his arms around Stiles waist; laying his chin on his shoulder. “C’mon I’ll walk you to class.”

Flinching Stiles pulled out of his boyfriends grip. “I have to get my books, I’ll meet you there.”

“I’ll walk with you.” Derek smirked “Maybe we can stop and have some fun on the way there!” Derek rubbed his hands together wiggling his eye brows.

 “Nah I don’t want to slow you down, just go ahead.” The younger male wasn’t really in a joking mood.

“Ugh, Stiles are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll been fine I’m right behind you.”

“I don’t know Stiles, I feel like I should be with you; or I can wait here on you.”

“Derek go I’m fine.”  Flashing a small smile, he tuned to go to his locker.

“Hey give me a kiss.” Derek took a step towards his boyfriend.

Stopping in his tracks Stiles turns back around; leaning up on his tippy toes he pressed a quick peck to Derek’s lips and then began walking away.

“What the fuck was that? My uncle kisses better then that!”

Snapping his head around, he shoots the alpha a scolding glare. “Whatever Der”

Using his shoulder the alpha leaned against t the row of blue lockers, watching Stiles push him away once again, until his boyfriend was out of his eye sight.

Walking up the hallway, catching up with his pack of friends there for a minute an awkward silence fell between them. Until Scott busted out laughing, with not being able to hold it in any longer.

“Dude, how would you know how Peter kisses?”

“Shut up Scott, I was trying to make him laugh.” 

Reaching study hall, the pack chose their table, sitting all together as they always did. – gaining two new members, because even though Jackson had left he was always part of the pact.

But what they didn’t even realize was they had lost a member along the way, their very most important member **_Stiles_**. They were slowly losing Stiles.

While his pack, his boyfriend sat in study hall class room, Stiles was at his locker; grabbing his books, he shoved them into his bag. 

With the fight breaking out between himself Derek and Jackson, he was in no mood to deal with Derek or anyone else for that matter. Deciding to just go home early, Stiles slammed his locker door shut.

Tossing his backpack over his shoulder, he walked back down the hallway staying clear of his boyfriend and any teachers. – Pushing the heavy metal doors open, he took one last glance behind him and walked out.

Climbing in his jeep and quickly speeding off he headed back to his house, where he could be alone and have time to think things through.

Well so he thought anyhow. - But when arriving him he noticed the sheriff was home early too.

Running inside he bolted up the stairs heading right for his room. Plopping down on his bed, feeling his phone buzzing against his leg; Stuffing his hands in his pockets he began fishing around trying to find his phone.

When finding it, he gripped a pillow in his hands, laying it at the foot of the bed. Stiles pulled the pillow tight to his chest, as he lied down on his stomach.

Sliding his finger across the screen, he seen the alpha must have sent at least a thousand text messages.  Clicking on them one at a time, he began reading them.

“Where are you?” following with. “Stiles, where the hell are you?”

“Are you coming?” smirking at the message having a smart ass remark.

“No I’m not Cumming” tossing his phone on the bed next to him he waited for Derek’s reply.

   “Stiles don’t be a smart ass, you know what I mean, where are you?”

“Are you going to answer me?”

 “Why aren’t you answering me, are you ignoring me?”- “Stiles god damn it answers me!”

“Dude what the fuck happen? Did you just fall off the face of the earth?”

Having of enough of his phone buzzing, Stiles spurn up in his bed. Snatching his phone off the bed , sliding his finger across the screen again he replied.

“You Derek, you happened; Jealousy happened, you and Jackson happened, we happened our fight happened, happy?  Now you know I’m alive.”

“C’mon on Stiles, Baby I said I was sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Derek” Stiles snipped at his boyfriend.

“Can you at least tell me where you are? I’ll come get you.”                

“At home, don’t need you to come get me.”

Not wanting to fight with his lover boy, and making matter worse; Derek slid his phone back into his pocket. Returning his attention back to his friends, he looked up to see Lucas and Sophia talking amongst them. .

“Hey Luke listen um everyone’s supposed to come to my loft tonight after school for what we call pack night, if you and Sophia want to tag along”

“Yeah sure, I mean only if you pack don’t mind.”

“Hey Derek, where do you live?”

“Don’t worry, you can ride with me.”

School finally coming to end Derek walked to his locker, checking his phone every five seconds seeing if his lover boy answered him.

Climbing into the car along with Lucas and Sophia, he quickly jammed the key into the ignition, speeding off down the road.

“I hope you guys don’t mind but I have to make one stop.”Derek informed them pulling up in front of Stiles house.

Exiting the car Derek made his way to Stiles front door, shocked when the sheriff answers the door.

“Sherriff is Stiles here.”

“Up in his room.” John nodded his head.

Derek waited for John to step out of the door way, before entering the house. – once inside, Derek climbed the stairs two at time, racing to get to his boyfriend.

Reaching to the top of the Stairs he could hear the sounds of one night by Jesse McCartney blaring in stiles room, so there was no use knocking because Stiles wouldn’t hear it anyways.

Lying his hand on the gold colored door knob, he twisted and turned it.- walking in the room he where he sees Stiles lying in his bed facing the window.

Hanging his head he shuffled over to the bed, sitting down he began rubbing his hand through Stiles short thick chestnut brown hair.

“Stiles,”

Grabbing the remote Stiles turned the music down, but stayed facing the window.

“What are you doing here?”

“Why did you leave?”

“Because, I don’t feel like dealing with anyone.”

Footing his shoes off; Derek laid down behind his boyfriend curling up next to him.

“Are you coming to pack night with me?”

“I don’t think so”

“Baby I’m sorry I upset you. Please come with me?”

“Upset, don’t even come fucking close to how I feel right now Derek.”

“Talk to me. Tell me how you feel; I don’t know if you don’t tell me.”

“Why do you care, you said you were done with me!”

“I didn’t say I was done with you, I said I was done with the conversation.”

“Can we do this later, I don’t feel like talking. I just want to be alone.”

Pressing a kiss to the back of Stiles Derek sat up in the bed, slipping his shoes back over his feet.

“Call me later baby?” Derek asked as question.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Alright.” Getting to the door Derek turned looking at Stiles. “Hey I love you.”

Walking out going back down to the front door, Derek said his goodbyes to the sheriff and headed out to go home.

Climbing out of the car when arriving at the loft, Derek waited on his friends before going inside.

Once Luke and Sophia were out of the car, he locked it up and headed inside with Luke and Sophia following in toe.

Tossing his backpack on the couch as he walked by going right to the frig.

“You can put you bags on the couch, we’re goanna go up to my room, in a minute. “

When Peter walked into the kitchen carrying bags, he looked up to Derek.

“Ugh a little help would be nice, and are your friends staying for dinner? “

“Yeah.” Derek answered his uncle taking some of the bags out of his hands, sitting them on the counter.

Following in toe behind Peter, Copper walked in with even more bags. “Derek can you help me?”

Smirking he looked to peter. “Did you buy the entire store?”

Lucas’s head snapped up when hearing the voice belonging to Copper, his eyes grew wide in shock when seeing him standing there.

“What are you here?” Lucas questioned.

Copper turned his eyes darted between Derek and Lucas. “Luke, what are you doing here?”

“Derek invited me, why are you here?”

Derek raised his brows darting his eyes between his new friend and father. “Copper you know Luke?”

“Very well,” Copper hissed.

“But how; how do you two know each other?”

Sitting the bags on the floor, he walked over to where his son stood, now with his arms folded over his chest. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder he pulled Derek close.

Following the same thing with Lucas, when getting to the couch he sat them both down, darting his wondering eyes between the two boys.

Making Peter stop what he was doing, because peter who knows everything damn thing, didn’t even know what was going on.

“Listen there’s something I need to tell the two of you.”

“What? Luke questioned again.

“Just sit back and listen, Derek, Lucas.” Coppered sighed, he wasn’t ready for this just yet.

“Lucas, um Derek is your older brother” Copper spat out quickly.

 “What!” Derek jumped off the couch going after his feather. Turning to Lucas he stopped.

“How old are you?”

“16 I’ll be 17 in December.”

“What day?”

“23rd.”  Lucas quickly answered the now angry alpha.

Walking back into the kitchen, Derek gripped the bottle of whiskey off the counter.

“Hey that’s mine.”Peter looked offended

“I think I might need it a little more than you do, so now it’s mine.”  Derek braked back.

Jumping up landed his ass on the kitchen center island. “How is he my brother, when he’s 2 years younger than me Cop?” Derek spat with a wet pop, popping the p.

“Derek”

“No, no way you’re getting out of this. Tell me how this could be if you were with my mom, until I was 8?”

Hanging his head, Copper looked down to the floor. “your mother and had gotten into a fight, and I went out to the bar. Just to get away for a little bit and well I met. “

“Copper, don’t lie to him. I was there that’s not how it happened.”  Peter cut his ex brother in law off.

Tearing his gaze from Copper, Derek looked to Peter his eyes so full of hurt. “Peter you knew about this? How could you not tell me?” Derek’s eyes beginning to burn, filling with tears from the hurt.

“Derek listen to me, I know your mad but.”

“But what Peter?”

“It wasn’t my place, she asked me not to tell you. Your mom was going to tell when she thought you were old enough to handle it.”

“What about now Peter, I lost her before she could. So you could of told me.”

“You had been through much already in your young life, Derek I just didn’t know how to tell you. “

Tears now followed down Derek’s face mainly because he was hurt that the man he’s always looked up to, seen as his dad knew Copper had another son and didn’t him, Derek had thought they were closer than that.

“Could this day possibly get any fucking worse than it all ready is?” Derek sobbed out.

Walking over to his nephew, he pulled him tight into his own embrace feeling bad that Derek had to find out this way.

“What do you mean? Derek, talk to me.” 

“I might have lost Stiles, Peter.”

“Why? You were doing so well.”

“We got into a fight today, and before I knew it made comment one that I didn’t mean, and well he’s mad at me now. He won’t even look at me.”  Derek cried.

Rubbing his hand over Derek’s back he tired to sooth him. “It’s okay he just needs time to cool off.”

“Did you know he had a son?”

“No, I knew about a kid but I didn’t know the baby was boy.”

Pulling out of Peters grip, he shot copper a deadly glare. “So he’s the reason why you left then?”

“No I told you why I left Derek, I couldn’t kill you.”

“So how is it that you loved me so much, that one day short of being 2 years you had another kid and a son at that? So now he’s the good hale kid, when I’ve been nothing but trouble.”

“What do you mean one day short of 2 years?”

“My birthday is December 24th you asshole, Luke’s is December 23rd.”

“I know your birthday Derek.”

“Do you now, are sure because if you would of then you would know what I meant. So that’s where you were on my birthday that year? Mom said you disappeared right before I blew out the mother fucking candle, you couldn’t watch me.”

During all the yelling Derek phone began to ring, pulling it from his pocket he looked to the screen, his eyes filled again as he answered the phone.

“Hey little one” Derek spoke soft into the phone.

“Hi bubba!” her voice was happy.

Peter smiled when knowing who Derek was talking too because only one kid he calls little one and has since her birth.

“Bubba can I come stay with you tonight?”

“Ugh not tonight baby doll, I have some friends over tonight.” Derek’s voice was sappy.

“Please I’ll be good I promise. “

“I’m sorry baby but I can’t keep you tonight, know why?” Derek wanted to make her happy.

“Why?”

“Because there’s going to be a lot of underage drinking and I couldn’t have my favorite girl being a witness, that way if I get into trouble you don’t you get into trouble. But maybe tomorrow night. “

“Okay bubba night.” She giggled into the phone.

“Hey, I love you.”

“Love you too bubba.”

With that Derek hung up the phone sliding it back in his pocket. Glaring back to his father he raised his eye brows.

“You know that was? That was you daughter Cora you low life piece of shit.”

“Derek I,”

“Wait I have a sister?” Lucas cut his dad off.

“Actually Lucas, you have two sisters, Laura and Cora.”  Peter butted in.

“oh.”

“ Laura is the oldest. It goes Laura, me/Derek, and Cora.”  Derek gave the order he and his sisters were born.

“So I’m older than Cora?”

“Yeah, she’s 1o.”

“Dad how could you do that, cheat and not even care you had a family and you didn’t care.” Lucas couldn’t believe them man he had knew all his life, wasn’t the person he thought he was.

Both Derek and Lucas finding out they were brothers, and that their father was a lying cheating asshole is bond to do only one thing, bond to bring them closer together.


	26. Chapter 26

Replaying the weekend’s events over and over in his head, finally hitting his breaking point, he licks his lips Derek and snatched up the bottle of brandy off the center island.

Unscrewing the cap, he brought the bottle to his lips, downing yet another shot. Wincing at the burning the sensation left behind in his throat and chest.

 Trying to bottle up his emotions, trying to keep from going off but all he can think about is phasing and lashing out at his father.

For hurting his mom, his sister, him for cheating and just walking away when they needed him the most, for having another son and never loving him the way Peter always has.

Jumping off the center island, he goes to down another shot, when another pair of huge hands removes the bottle from his lips.

Looking up and seeing Peter standing there in front of him, and Derek can tell that Peter is worried about his state of mind.  

“Derek give me the bottle.” Peter voice and eyes filled with concern.

“No”

“Yes, you don’t need this.”

“Why do you care? You didn’t care enough to tell me about him.” Derek he pointed to Lucas.

“Derek that’s not fair, see that’s the problem I cared too much to tell you. I’ve always cared about you and for you.”

Shoving the bottle of brandy into his uncle’s chest Derek pushed past him, starting for the stairs.

“Lucas, do you want to come play a game?” Derek growled.

Standing up he Lucas footed off his shoes, following behind his big brother.

“Not too long Derek it’s a school night!” Peter shouted after his nephews.

When getting to his bedroom door, he pulled the key from his pocket. – sliding the key into the lock, twisting it to left unlocking the door.

Entering the room, he shuffled over to play station, reaching his hand above his head, he grabbed the UFC game. – opening the case and taking the game out, he slid it inside the game system.

Turning it on Derek snatched both paddles up off the top of the TV, handing on to his little brother and one for himself.

When all the sudden he heard Peter downstairs yelling.

“Do you see what you did, by showing up here Copper?”

“Peter I just wanted to see him, and see how he was doing”

“Why care now Cop, you haven’t in the last ten years of his life!” Peter shouted.

“I heard about the fire Peter, I heard about his mother dying. And I wanted to make sure he was okay, is that so wrong?” Copper shouted back.

“He was doing fine until you showed up, I just got him out of a depression state and now he’s right back where he started. He just started getting his life back together.”

“I have the right to see him Peter, I’m his father.”

“Why don’t you let him deiced if he wants you in his life? I think it’s time you leave.”

“He needs me Peter.”

“He didn’t need you then and he damn sure doesn’t need you now, so leave get out leave him alone!”

“Lucas!” Copper called for his youngest son.

“No Lucas stays, you go.”

Walking to the door, he opened it showing Copper the way out. “Don’t let the door hit you in the ass on the way out.” Peter growled again.

“Please Pete don’t do this.”

“You caused enough trouble in his life, now go.”

Hanging his head Copper proceeded to walk out, only to hear Peter slam it shut behind him.

At this point Peter was fuming reaching his breaking point, because it seems like every time he gets Derek out of a rut, and getting his life back on track, something or someone else finds away to break him down.

Speaking of breaking down, Peter had to find away to break Derek down, knowing he needed to talk about his feelings. Because if not he would retreat back to that troublesome kid.

Letting his anger get the best of him and be a complete dick, until he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

But how did he break him, how did he get Derek to talk to him, without forcing him to talk. Walking to the counter he snatched the bottle of brandy.

Unscrewing the cap, Peter brought the bottle to his lips downing his first shot of the night, with many more to follow.

Jumping up on the center island, he sat there for a minute, thinking of a way to break his nephew. When it was like a light bulb lit up in his head.

Stuffing his hand in his pocket, he fished around for his phone. Once finding it he slid his finger across the screen, tapping the contacts icon he scrolled through them looking for one special number.

Sending a text he hopped down off the center island, running back to his room, and grabbing his bow and arrow, along with his dart gun.

Reaching the stairs he climbed them two at time, hitting the top of the steps. Sneakily and quietly walking down the hallway, he snuck to Derek’s door.

Wanting to alarm him that he was there, loading his bow and arrow smirking the entire time.

Lying down on his stomach, he aimed the bow and arrow into the alpha’s bed room.

Pulling back tight, making sure he had nice clean he shot, he released it.

“Ouch mother fucker, what was that!” Derek bellowed out.

Derek looked down, seeing an arrow sticking out of his leg, he screamed for his uncle.

“Peter, you could have hit a main vain, you fucking idiot!”

It was then Derek was smacked in the forehead, with a hard back book.

“Peter why in the fuck, are you hitting and shooting me with shit?”

Peter just laughed as he entered the alpha’s room, looking around he grabbed a heavy stone glass paper weight.

Pulling his hand and shoulder back, he threw it at his nephew. Trying to get a rise out of him, wanting to break him down, and beating the shit out of him was the only way.

Because peter knew if he hit Derek long and hard enough eventually he would get mad and fight back, and when he couldn’t take it anymore Derek would break down and talk.

“Peter, Stop I’m warning you!” Derek howled. Making his little brother laugh at his warning tone.

“Shut up Luke, Stop laughing it’s not funny.”

Derek was then shot with the dart gun, and hit with something else pissing him off.

After a hour and a half of being hit and shot at and laughed at, Derek finally put two and two together now knowing what Peter was trying to do.

Trying to piss him off and break him down, and Derek wasn’t about to break not just yet. – reaching behind him he grabbed his pillow throwing it at Peter smack him in the face.

“Is that all you got boy? Your little sister hits harder than that.”

Tossing his play station paddle on the bed, the alpha stood up, finally fighting Peter back.

Being too busy beating the shit out of each other with anything and everything within hands reach, they didn’t even hear the loft door open and close.

The madder Derek would get the harder he hit Peter back, until he finally couldn’t take hitting and growling at the only man who’s ever been there for him anymore.

His blood pressure shooting through the roof, changing his skin from the soft tan color to a bright red, like mixture between candy apple red and lipstick red; his eyes burning, his throat and head hurting.

Peter smirked when seeing the alpha drop whatever it was he was holding ready to launch at him. He watched as Derek’s knees became weak.

Falling to his knees, he covered his eyes now sobbing. “W- wh- why, di- didn’t he want me? Why didn’t he love me?” Derek’s wolf whined and howled in sadness.

Peter Stayed quite while making his way closer to the crying boy.

“Why did mom have to die and leave me?”

“Why doesn’t anyone want to stay with me and love me? What did I ever do that was so wrong?”

“Why Peter why? Why did I have to fight with Stiles?”

Kneeling down Peter pulled the crying alpha into his arms, making himself fall backwards, while Derek leaned his head on his chest, still fighting the word coming out.

“Why doesn’t anyone love me Peter?”

“That’s not true bud, I love you.” Peter rubbed his cross his back.

“why did he feel the need to leave me, and have another son, was I not good enough, strong enough, man enough for him, why couldn’t he just love me like you do?”

“Because he’s a lying sack of shit Derek, and he doesn’t know how to love you.”

“Because of me being a dick, Stiles hates me. He won’t text me, call me talk to me, he won’t even look at me.”

Right then Peter knew his plan was bullet proof; this is where he wanted him.

“I don’t hate you Derek” Stiles felt his heart break at seeing his alpha this way.

Derek’s eyes widen when hearing his voice, leaning back out of his uncle tight grip he looked up to his the man of his dreams standing before him.

“Why won’t you talk to me?”

“I was mad you, for saying you were done with me. “

“Stiles I – I didn’t mean it.” Derek sobbed again.

“Shh I know you didn’t baby its okay.” Stiles shuffled over to his heartbroken alpha, pulling him into his body.

“Derek why don’t we go sit on the bed? And you can tell me what’s going on”

“No, no, no I can’t talk about it. it will make me weak, and then he will never love me,”

“Hey you’re not weak, just because you talk and express your feelings that don’t make you weak, it makes you stronger. “

“Think you’re going to be okay with him?” Peter asked Stiles.

Nodding his head, he tightens his grip around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Lucas, why don’t you and I go downstairs and let them talk?”

Once Peter and Lucas were gone, Stiles stood pulling Derek to his feet, walking him to the bed. –Sitting down, he pulled down on the bed, making his rest his head in his lap. While he ran his hand through the alphas’ hair.

“Talk to me baby, where’s your head at?”

That finally makes Derek finally break lose, telling his boyfriend everything.

“I’m sorry about what I said today baby, I really didn’t mean it.”

“Derek I said it’s okay I forgive you.”

“After fighting with you and everything I brought Lucas and Sophia back here and.”

“And what?”

“Then I find out that not only is he the new kid in town but he’s also my little brother.”

“How the hell did that happen?”

“Copper told us today and the bad thing about it is, he’s one day short of being exactly two years younger than me.”

“What do you mean?”

“His birthday is a day before mine”

Stiles sat there for hours talking to his boyfriend, calming him down, seeing that the alpha wasn’t crying any more but still so full of hurt and pain, he ran his hand down over his shoulder and chest.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?”

“Please I need you now, I missed you today.”

“I missed you too. I’m sorry for being a jerk.”

Flipping off his back and over to his side, Derek pressed his face into Stiles stomach, slowly fading and falling asleep because now he felt whole again.

He didn’t feel alone anymore, felt loved once again. And without even realizing it but whenever he was mad or hurt when Stiles was around, it was like he calms down instantly.

Why? Because the younger chestnut dark haired, dark eyed boy is more than just Derek’s mate, he the alpha’s anchor.


	27. Chapter 27

The anchor keeps that certain someone they love from going crazy, from losing their mind. Making them see what they have, why they were put on earth.

The anchor keeps their loved ones from falling flat on their face, when they feel they no longer have no one or anything to live for. Why because they love and need that someone around, and don’t like seeing their loved hurt or upset lonely.

Just like Stiles with his alpha, when he upset or hurt; Stiles would do anything and everything he could to keep him safe, that includes taking a bullet for him.

Keeps them calm when they feel the need they need phase and protect their loved one or mate from being hurt or threaten.

Rolling over on his side, Stiles opens his eyes to see his soundly sleeping alpha breathing heavy.

Laying his hand on his back, he begins to rub up his back gently, not wanting to scare him.

“Shh baby its okay I’m here.”  Stiles spoke softly and gently to his alpha.

Looking to the clock on the night stand, he knew they had to get up and start getting dressed for school, all though Stiles didn’t want to get up out of bed.

He could stay in bed cuddled up to his alpha all day if he had the chance, but of course life duty calls.

Gently shaking his alpha, he pressed little wet kisses to his shoulder blade. “Baby time to get up.”

“Do we have too?” Derek groaned.

“Unfortunately yes!” Stiles sighed.

“But I don’t want to, I’m comfortable.” The alpha howled.

“I know but we have school.” The younger male whined and groaned, not wanting to unsunggle from his alpha, where he was warm.

Uncurling himself from the alpha, he palmed at his eyes ridding of the hard yellow curst.

While the alpha tossed his feet over the edge of the bed; standing up seeing his cock was semi hard.

 Shuffling into the bathroom, he unbuttoned the front his sleep pants, moving his boxers out of the way so they didn’t get wet, Derek pulled out his cock aiming it at the toilet.

Once done peeing he shook it twice, tucking it back inside his pants.

Stripping out if his clothes, throwing them into the middle of the floor, turning the shower on Derek adjusted the temp just right, making as hot as he could stand it and hopping in; in hopes his boyfriend would soon come join him.

“Stiles,” Derek howled.

“Yeah Babe?” Stiles answered entering the bathroom, in need of having to pee.

“Care to join me?” his lips curved into a smirk, his eyes glisten with lust.

Stripping out of his own clothes, he tossed them on top of Derek’s. – stepping into the shower, he pressed little kisses to the alpha’s pecks taking his little hard pink nipples in his mouth.

Swirling his tongue around, sucking and biting them, making Derek moan out in pleasure. – While running his hands over the alpha’s now rock hard cock base.

Also knowing with having school in an hour they had to make this quick, Stiles shoved Derek against the shower wall under the sprayer letting the water run over their bodies making them even more horny.

Pulling his lips from his boyfriend’s nipple, leaning up taking Derek lips in his own.  Shoving his tongue down his throat, all while Stiles slipped Derek some of his spit.

Wrapping his skinny lanky fingers tightly around the wolf cock, he pumped his hands up and down his alphas cock.

Stiles pumped roughly while licking a thick strip from Derek’s collar bone, to his navel. – Flipping them around, Derek roughly shoved Stiles against the wall, gripping his wrist in his hands pinning them against the wall above his head, holding them tightly.

Their bodies flesh soaking wet, beading with sweat; using his fangs the alpha bite down on Stiles shoulder blade drawing blood.

Using his other hand to guide himself into the younger males entrance, sliding in the pace was roughly hard, fast pained but pleasurable, Stiles moan whined, howled out Derek’s name pushing himself and alpha over the edge. Not taking Derek long at all to squirt his seed inside of stiles, making his lover boy cum all over the shower wall.

Cleaning up quickly they washed each other backs and hair. When done they wrapped in threaded towels, heading back to the alpha’s room.

Only for Derek to see his little brother sitting upon his bed, waiting to see him.

“Luke what’s up?”

“Um well I wanted to ask, if I could borrow something to wear for school, I don’t have time to run home and shower and change?”

Cocking his eye brows he looked to the closet. “What size do you wear?”

“Large”

“I might have something Luke let me check.”

Shuffling to his closet, he pushed through his clothes, checking the sizes trying to see if he had something small enough he could loan his little brother.

Coming across a light gray AC/DC t shirt and blue washed jeans, he pulled them off the hanger tossing them to his brother. “try these on, if they fit you can use them.”

Unlike Stiles who brought extra clothes and kept them there, for when he stayed over and would have to change the next day.

Waiting on Lucas to leave, they stood in the room wearing nothing but their towels. Getting odd looks from the younger male.

“Did you guys shower together?” Lucas questioned them.

“Ugh yeah.” Stiles answered with his face turning 50 shades of red.

“Luke I don’t mean to sound rude, but Stiles and I have t get dressed. “

“Yeah I understand.” Lucas replied while laughing.

Once Luke was gone, they dried their wet bodies tossing their towels to the floor. – Derek went back through his closet looking for something to wear, while Stiles shuffled through the dresser looking for his clothes.

After a few minutes of looking Stiles came across Derek’s white rolling stones t shirt and his own dark washed jeans and black Joe boxers.

“Hey Der can I steal this today?” He held up the shirt.

“Yeah, you know you can use my clothes anytime babe, I happen to think you look sexier then hell in that shirt.”  Wiggling his eye brows Derek growled low and husky.

“Oh is that right?” Stiles tossed on the white rolling stone t shirt, following with his boxers and jeans.

While Derek spent another ten minutes trying to find something to wear.- gripping Derek’s gel off the dresser Stiles squirted some into his hands running them through his hair, spiking it all over.

Finally Derek pulled out a black kiss t shirt and another pair of dark washed jeans with boxers, he tossed them on and spiked his hair.

Shuffling over to his lover boy, wrapping his arms around his midsection while resting his chin on his shoulder, jumping when there was a knock on the door.

Looking up Derek whistled at his little brother, wearing his clothes, which made him look really sexy.

“You know I have to say, if you weren’t my brother I’d bang the hell out of you.” Derek joked.

“Okay that’s just nasty Der.” Stile commented shooting his boyfriend and confused look.

Now all three boys ready for school, Derek turned for his lover boy.

“Hungry?”

“Starving!”

“Me too” Luke added.

“Hop on sexy.” Derek leaned down, so Stiles could climb on his back, wanting to give him a piggy back ride, being in playful mood.

When getting the stairs, Derek sat Stiles down on the center island, where the empty brandy bottle sat.

“What did you break his legs fucking him to hard, so he can’t walk?” Peter spat at the loved up teenagers.

“Really Peter?” Derek looked angry his uncle.

“Your breakfast is on the table, I’m going back to bed. See you when you get home.”

Peter turned heading back to his room, with having a one hell over headache from his hangover.

“Where’s Copper?” Derek asked.

“Gone.” Was all Peter added to the question?

 “Oh” Derek looked confused as if he didn’t remember Peter throwing his father out last night.

Lifting Stiles off the counter he carried him over to the table, sitting him down in the chair next to his.

Fried eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast one of Lucas favorite. Lucas pulled out a chair from the table, sitting down he looked to his big brother.

“Hey Derek I just wanted to say I’m sorry about what Dad did to you.”

Dropping his fork Derek narrowed his eyes to his little brother, reaching out taking Luke’s hand in his he cocked his head.

“Hey don’t ever say that again, it’s not your fault and I don’t blame you for any of it. This is all on him not you. Got me?”

“I know that but it was still wrong and I feel like I took your dad away from you.”

“You didn’t he did.”

“Didn’t you ever miss him though Derek?”

“I’m sure I did at first but I don’t really remember and I don’t want to either, because I don’t need him and neither do you.”

“Can I tell you something without getting mad?” A hint of fear covered Lucas’s eyes.

“What?”

“Dad wasn’t all the best, sometimes he’s abusive.”

“What do you mean?”

“He would yell and scream and throw shit, when he was drunk and sometimes he locked me in my room.”

“Why?” Derek growled because even though he just met his brother and just find out they were brothers, Derek had already started to love him.

“I never knew what he meant by it, because when I ask he would blow me off. But he use to say I looked too much like him and he couldn’t stand to look at me. But now I know why and what he meant by it. He was talking about you.”

“We look nothing alike, why would he say that?” Derek was lost.

Until Luke pulled out their baby pictures and compared them together. They looked so much alike when they were babies, they could have been twins.

Derek’s eyes all but popped out of his head, at how much they looked alike and looked like their father.

“Only Differences is my last name isn’t Hale Derek.”

“Huh” Derek was confused again.

“My name is Lucas Matthew Cates.” Even Stiles was confused by this, they didn’t understand why Luke didn’t have the Hale last name, if he was his father’s kid.

“Why don’t you assholes last name?”  Stiles asked.

“Because when I was born Dad wasn’t there, so my mom gave me her name, she said she didn’t want her son having a bastard last name, or carry on a bastard’s name.”

Derek’s heart ached at the comment because his last name was Hale and so were his sisters and mother’s let alone his uncles.

Just then there was a knock on the door, getting up from his seat he shuffled to the door.

Jerking the door open there stood a tall blond haired green eyed woman at the door.

“Can I help you?” Derek barked.

“Maybe is um Lucas here by any chance?”

Moving back from the door, Derek waved for the woman to come in. entering the loft she seen Lucas at the table.

“Lucas honey you scared the hell out of me.”

Turning his head he looked to his mother standing at the door.

“Mom, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Your father said you were here, he didn’t tell me until this morning.”

“Yeah sorry about that mom, but you see this umm Derek. Derek Hale.”

Her eyes grew wide as she turned to look back at the alpha standing at the door behind her.

“Derek Hale, your Coopers oldest son right?”

“If that what people call it than yeah.” Derek smirked.

Making Vivian laugh herself at the comment.  “So tell me Derek, how are you?”

“I’ve been better honestly Ms. Cates.”

“Oh honey please Vivian, so was my boy here good last night?”

“Oh yeah, didn’t hear a peep out of him all night.”

“Derek you didn’t shit last night.” Stiles piped up laughing.

“Shut up.”

“Or what?”

“I won’t kiss you.” Derek glared with an evil smirk.

“That’s not fair, don’t be such a sour wolf!” Stiles pouted, sticking out his bottom lip, giving his alpha the puppy dog eyes.

“That doesn’t work on me and you know it.”

Vivian stood there lost for words, like she didn’t know what to do or like she’s never seen gay guys before.

“Um excuse me but are you two um?’

“Gay?” Derek finished her comment

“Yeah”

“Very much so.” Derek and Stiles both spoke at the same time.

“I heard about the comment about the hale last name being a bastard’s name, but can I tell you something?”

“I didn’t mean to offend anyone, I just didn’t want my son having his last name, but go ahead. “

“Well you know Hale is my mother’s madding name, um when my mother and father married he took her name, she said because he didn’t like his name.”

“Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean too.”

“It’s okay no big deal.” Derek cut her off.

She tore gaze away from Derek now feeling bad for making the comment, when she didn’t even know his mother all that well.

Shuffling over to her son she leaned down whispering something into his hear, but wasn’t quite enough to where Derek couldn’t hear her.

Locking his eyes with Stiles, his boyfriend could tell something was wrong, not that he was going to ask the alpha in front of everyone.

“um I hate to cut this short, but Derek, Lucas we have to get going or we are goanna be late.”Stiles broke in, killing the wired moment in the kitchen.

Walking out the door, he leaned into Derek wrapping his arm around his waist. – climbing in the car they all headed off to school.

Reaching over Derek slipped a disc into disc player putting it n track number two.  When he turned to look at his little brother.

“Luke, you and your mom can stay as long as you need too.”


	28. Chapter 28

 

“Laura I want to see Bubba!” Cora cried and whined as she jumped in to her lap. Wanting to so badly see her big brother; who she missed dearly because she went from seeing him everyday to every other day, to hardly at all anymore.

“Cora honey Derek is in school right now.” Laura soothed her little sister who sat balling because she missed her big brother, her favorite man in the world, or as she calls him Bubba the hero.

“But can’t we just go over there and wait for him to get home? You know like surprise him.”

“And what if Derek is busy after school baby?”

“Then we wait on him to come home, and besides he told me I could stay with him tonight.” Cora bellowed out in need of seeing her hero.

“He did not say you could stay tonight, he said maybe you could stay.”

“But if I’m already there when he gets there, he won’t say no. he can never tell me no to my face sissy.”  And that’s so true because Derek is such a big softy when it comes to his baby sister and can never tell her no, to her face because the last time he tried he caved and gave in.

Because he loves her that much, that he can’t stand to bear to break her little heart. Maybe it’s because he and Laura have been through so much and hurt so many times that he couldn’t if he was to break her, Derek would never forgive himself.

“Alright, baby girl tell you what go get some clothes together, and I’ll take you over there. But if Derek says you can’t then you can’t get mad and throw a fit, because you know Derek is very busy.”

“Okay thank you sissy!” Cora jumped and shouted happy to go see her big brother, her hero.

“Yeah, yeah Cora even if Derek says you can stay tonight, there’s no staying up late. Tonight is still a school night, and you played me and told me you were sick, so you will be in bed by 9:30 understood? And I will tell Derek that too.”

Nodding her head yes to her big sister Cora took off running to her princess/ wolfed out bedroom to pack some clothes ECT.

While Cora was packing Laura texted her uncle to make someone was home, so they didn’t just drop by and waste gas and time.

Also asking Peter not to tell Derek they were coming because Cora didn’t want him to know, when getting the okay to bring herself and little sister over Laura went to help Cora pack.

Wanting to make sure she had everything she was going to need. Pajamas, school clothes, play clothes, clothes to go out with Derek in, shoes, slippers, tooth brush, toothpaste.

Her favorite blanket that the alpha had bought her for her birthday, her pillow because just like Stiles she can’t sleep without that one pillow, probably because it wasn’t hers, it had belonged to their mother.

 Once the queen as Laura and Andy Laura boyfriend called her was all packed, they headed out to the car, blucking her little sister in the back seat she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m goanna miss you tonight my little queen.” Laura cooed at her baby sister, who she been raising since their mothers death.

 “Baby watches your little hands.” Laura warned her before shutting the door.

Running around to the diver’s and climbing in she quickly jammed the key into the ignition starting the car, slipping in Cora boy band disc she put track number 2  turning it up so she could hear the music.

Cora sang and danced around in her seat as the sounds of beside you by five seconds of summer blared through the car speakers.

Laura laughed as she glanced up through the mirror at her sister finally happy for once; she loved seeing her big bright beautiful smile appear on her face.

Tearing her gaze away from Cora and the road for just second she looked to the time, seeing it was already 2:00; knowing she had to hurry and get to the loft because her little brother Derek gets out of school around three.

Wanting to be there before he got home and got busy doing other things with his friends, so she could as well see her brother and see how he was doing, because there for while Derek was going downhill after losing their mother.

Once arriving at the loft, she parked the car ejecting Cora disc putting it back inside its case.-Laura climbed out of the car running around to unhook her sister and get her inside.

Her timing was cutting close by time she unhooked her sister and grabbed her overnight bags and getting inside.

Once inside she raised her hand to knock on the door, when it was jerked open raveling physico crazy ass Uncle Peter.

“Peter Pete!”  Cora shouted jumping into his arms.

“Hello to you there darling.” Peter smirked happy to see his nieces.

“Peter,” Laura hugged her uncle.

“Tate,” Peter used his personal nickname for his oldest niece. One that only he and Laura knew the meaning behind the name, his reason for always calling her Tate, because Tate mean stalking wolf.

He called her Tate because as far back as he could remember to her even being an infant, no matter where he was Laura would always find him like she was stalking him.

“Derek isn’t here yet is he?”

“No he isn’t due here for about another.” Peter looked to the clock in the kitchen hanging on the wall. “15 minutes.”

“Good, Cora hurry up, go put your bags in the living room.”

“So why doesn’t Derek know you were coming?”

“Because Cora wanted to surprise him, you know because the shit head stopped coming to see her?”

“Tate he’s been going through a rough patch, and not to mention busy with school and Stiles.”

“What the hell is a Stiles?”  Laura asked confused.

“Well I think I better let Derek tell you that. It’s not really my place to say.” Peter laughed shutting the door behind his nieces.

“Tala honey you thirsty?” crazy peter called to Cora, also using his very own nick name Tala because the meaning behind the name is red wolf, and his reason for calling that is because Cora always has red rosy cheeks.

Even when she was born, she was a red rosy color and from the first time he laid his colt bolt blues on her that was and still is her nickname.

“Can I have soda?”

“Ugh no, no soda baby girl.” Laura beat peter to the punch.

“Why not? Bubba gives me soda.”

“Yeah remind me to kick Bubba in his ass, because you my drearier are not allowed to have it.  Andy and I have discussed this you, you know what the doctors said.”

“Well they suck.” Cora whined. “

“Cora watch your mouth.” Laura scolded her little sister.

 “Is juice good Tate? I have kool-aid jammers.” Peter asked scared of his oldest niece.

“Yeah Peter she can have that.”

Opening the frig Peter pulled out a blue raspberry lemon aid juice packet, poking the straw down inside of it he handed to the little one.

“Tala go hide, Derek should be here any minute now.” Peter informed his youngest niece so she could hide from her brother.

“Can I hide in your room? He will never think to look there.”

“Go ahead but don’t get into anything.”  Her uncle nodded his head.

Running off back to Peter’s room Cora jumped on the bed plopping her tiny butt in the middle.

Grabbing the remote she turned the TV on, flipping through the guide trying to find cartoons to watch until bubba got there.

Coming across one of the shows she liked to watch, she pressed the okay button laying the remote on the nightstand.

Flipping around getting into the power puff girls, she laid on her stomach. Cora so into the cartoon she didn’t even hear Derek enter the loft.

Walking into the loft Derek was laughing his ass off at Stiles and Lucas, mocking Jackson.

“You two are just rude!” Derek laughed, his arm wrapped around Stiles’ shoulder.

“C’mon Der you have to admit that was funny as all hell.” Stiles chucked

“Yeah Derek it was kind of funny, the way he go all mad when he seen the two of all hugged up on each –other in the locker room. “  Lucas bellowed.

Derek didn’t even notice his big sister sitting on the couch, as he walked through the door going right for the kitchen, in need of something to drink after all the laughing he did at his boyfriend and brother.

Opening the frig he snatched a mocha out cracking the seal, and twisting the lid until it popped. – guzzling down a drink.

Twisting the cap back on, he jumped up landing his ass on the center island, with leaning over and kissing Stiles roughly.

“How about we take this upstairs, to the bouncy water bed? Where we can have some fun?”

 “And what about him Der?” Stiles nudged his boyfriends’ brother.

“He can hang with Uncle Peter; get to knew him, screw him.” Derek giggled.

“Ewe now I don’t think so, I mean I know he’s not blood and but ewe.”

Derek jumped when hearing his sister’s voice. “Derek Cooper Hale!”

“Oh holy mother of fucking god.” Derek screamed.

“First off watch your mouth and 2nd we need to talk.”

“What are you doing here Laura?”

“I wanted to see my pain in the ass little brother.” Laura smirked.

“Okay then. What’s up sis?”

“Don’t what’s up me Derek! Where in the hell have you been, Cora has been crying to see you.”

“I’ve been busy Laura.”

“To busy to even call and say hi to that little girl who adores you?”

“Look if you’re here to yell at me, you can leave!”

With hearing her brother getting loud, Cora came running out of the room right into the kitchen where Derek sat with his boyfriend and little brother.

“Bubba!”

“Hey little one, I didn’t know you were here.”  

“Sissy brought me.”

“I can see that”  Derek smirked down at his little sister.

Leaning down Derek reached out wrapping his arms around Cora pulling her into a hug, and up into his lap.

“I’ve missed bubba.”

“I miss you too”

“Cora go play, while I talk to Derek.”  Laura barked at her baby sister pissing Derek off.

“No she’s fine where she is.” Derek growled at his older sister.

“No she needs to go play.” Laura growled right back.

Sitting his little sister down, he narrowed his eyes. “Cora go up to my room.”

Running off Cora does as she’s told so she don’t get into trouble, and made go home.

Once Cora is out of ear and eye sight Laura starts on Derek once again.

“You can at least call her every once in a while.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been busy.” The alpha barked.

“Busy with what? What’s so important you take five minutes out of damn day to call her?”

“Alright if you really want to know, I’ll tell you!” the alpha growled, barked, howled.

“Start talking!”

“I met our father!” his wolf roared.

“You what, repeat that”

“I met our father.”

Laura was speechless, lost for words, confused, dazed. She didn’t know what to do, because she didn’t know rather to believe her brother or what.

“Derek that is impossible, Daddy died when we were kids. Mom told you that.”

“She lied Laura, asshole is still alive, he was just here. Don’t believe me ask Peter.”

Turning to look at her uncle only to see him nod his head yes.

“Peter is this true? Is daddy alive?”

“Yes Tate it’s true.” Peter hung his head.

“When was he here?”

“All weekend.” Derek informed his sister.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Laura’s voice broke as her eyes filled with tears.

“Because he’s not worth out time Laura.”

“How can you say that Derek?”

“Because it’s true, and there’s more going on.”

“Like what?”

“See him?” Derek pointed to his little brother.

“What about him?” Laura nodded her head.

“His name is Lucas, and he’s our little brother.”

“How when he’s just as old as you are?”

“He’s one day short of being two years younger than me, he was born December 23rd one day before.”

“Your birthday.” Laura cut her brother off.

“Our so called Daddy cheated on mom, with his mother.”

“So you see not only have I been busy with school, but I’ve been busy trying to deal with this shit, and trying to keep my relationship a float.”

“Who’s he?” Laura pointed to Stiles.

“Laura this is Stiles, my boyfriend. Stiles this is my bitchy older sister Laura.”

“Derek, since when did you Start liking guys?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? Why does it matter as long as I’m happy Laura? And I’m happily in love with Stiles.”

“Okay Derek I didn’t say anything bad about it, I was asking.”

“Oh by the way Lucas this is our sister Laura. Laura this is out Brother Lucas.”

“Oh wow, that’s pretty fucked up of Daddy, mom loved him. “

“Anyway can I please see Cora now?”

“Yeah, Actually she wanted to stay with you tonight, she’s got everything here already. “

Derek nodded his head, as if he was saying she could stay because after all he did miss his little sister.

“One thing she has to be in bed by 9:30, no later Derek. “

With that Derek jumped off the center island grabbing Stiles’ hand in his and took off for the stairs, wanting him to meet his little sister.

While Laura left a list of things that their sister was allowed and wasn’t allowed to have. When done with that she hugged her uncle and new brother  and headed out to go home or maybe find her father.

All while Derek laid down in his water bed cuddled in between little sister Cora and boyfriend Stiles. Watching whatever it was she wanted to watch, spending the rest of the day and night with the two people he loved most.

That was until Cora was ready for bed, rolling on her facing her big brother she kissed his check.

“Bubba can I tell you a secret?”

“What’s the princess?”

“You know you’re my hero right?”

Derek’s eyes filled with tears as he cuddles his little sister in his arms, kissing her forehead goodnight.

“I love you bubba.”

“I love you too princess.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Pull the tiger!” Stiles’ screams encougring argent to kill him.

Until the alpha growls, letting out a deadly warning roar to this dark side of Stiles. – Shooting his alpha this dark and evil glare, while grabbing him by the forearm bending it backwards.

The alpha roars out in pain, when Stiles bends his arm back so far he could hear it snap like four or five different times.

Tighten his grip Stiles slings his alpha, his lover, his boyfriend, the light of his life. Making his back smack the back of the wall, snapping it as well.landing Derek on the floor. 

“C’mon shoot me!” Stile’s shouts; wanting the hunter to try and kill him.

Derek's pushed up on one arm, with his cocked to where he’s looking his boyfriend dead in the eyes.

“NO!”  Derek jumps of the ground and in front of Stiles trying to protect him from the hunter.

When all the sudden his alpha is sliced opened from across the side and from one hip to the other; Derek begins choking on his own blood when trying to talk, his blood rushing to the surface gushing from the inside.

“No, No, No. Derek come on.” Stiles’ falls to his knees in front of his lover.

“I –I –I l – Lo- lov-Love-Y-yo-You.”   Derek slowly sobbed and choked out, looking Stiles dead in his whiskey brown eyes.

Shutting his eyes giving up hope, because he can’t take the pain anymore it all becoming too much him, as his breathing slowly begins to fade become fainter.

“No Derek wake up.”

“Don’t close your eyes Derek, Stay awake. Don’t leave me.”

“C’mon Derek wake up!” Stiles’ is screaming at this point in fear of losing his one true love, his one shot at happiness.

“Wake up!”  was the last thing Stiles can even remotely remember yelling to Derek, his last words wake up not even I love you, after his alpha used his last breath to tell him.

The last thing Stiles heard as the vision bounced around in his heard, visions of Derek.  – Visions of losing him, vision of himself but he knows it’s not him.  Through most of it any way.

Derek wakes in the middle of the night to his boyfriend in a sleeping panic attack. – tears roll down his face as he screams out for his alpha not to close his eyes, not to leave him, His face is red, his body shaking, sweaty.

His alpha become worried, his eyes fills with tears as he begins trying to wake his screaming boyfriend, from this nightmare.

Laying a hand on his shoulder Derek shakes stiles trying to get him to wake up. “Stiles wake up.”

“Wake up!”

“Come on baby wake up, open your eyes look at me!”  The alpha now screaming at his boyfriend.

“Derek! Breath damn it breath. Don’t do this to me!” Stiles yelling to his alpha while pressing on his chest, doing CPR.

“Stiles wake the hell up. I’m okay.” At this point Derek is becoming even more worried about his lover.  Screaming at him waking not only his little sister but Peter as well.

“Bubba what’s wrong with him?”

“He’s okay.”

“Why he’s crying.” Cora becomes scared herself, freaking out about Stiles.

"No don't cry, he's okay, he's going to be okay." 

Walking in the room, he narrows his eyes to the alpha. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t get him to wake up.” Derek screams scared to his uncle.

His heart pounding in his chest, his own body shaking, tears rolling down his face as the thought ran through  his head.

‘What if he doesn’t wake up, what if he dies in his dream.’  Derek fully believed in the wise tale if someone dies in their dreams they die in reality.

The alpha scared not knowing what to do, as Stiles’ still lies there screaming and his sister is freaking out, when he screamed to Peter.

“Do something wake him up!”

Cocking his head to the side cracking every bone in his neck, Peter shuffles over to the bed. Raising his hand he smacked Stiles across the face.

Leaving a huge red handprint across the younger male’s face, to the point he and Derek could see every one of his finger prints. “Wake up Stiles.”

Eyes popping open all he see’s Peter standing above him, balling his hand into a fist he full on swayzed Peter in the jaw.

“What the fuck was that for?” Peter gripped his bleeding mouth and jaw in his hand.

“You hit me”

“I was simple trying to help you.” Peter howled to the younger male.

“Stiles what happen?” Derek chimed in making Stiles look to him.

“You, you’re okay.” His eyes once again filled with tears as Derek pulled him close and tight to his chest.

“You were having a nightmare. A bad one and I couldn’t get you to wake up, and all you kept screaming was for me to wake up and not to leave you.”  Derek’s eyes wondered.

“What happen?” The alpha questioned his lover.

Kicking the blankets off Cora crawled across her big brother trying to get to Stiles. Crawling under Derek’s arms she sat in Stiles lap wrapping her tiny little arms around Stiles’ neck hugging him tight.

“Are you okay?” Cora asked scared and crying; worried about her brother’s boyfriend and her new friend.

A smirked curved upon his lips; he wrapped the little girl in a hug holding her tight.

“Yeah little on I’m okay.”

“Stiles I need you to tell me what happen.” Derek again trying to pray the information out of him.

“All I know is I wasn’t me, I mean I was me look wise but everything was different; this side of me was different, dark, cold evil. Derek I hurt you.”

“How did you hurt me?”

“I stabbed you, cut you, and killed you.”  Stiles began crying again.

Shaking his head, he couldn’t even look at Derek not after that, not after killing him in his dream.

“Stiles look at me, I’m okay.” Derek pleaded still not changing Stiles mind.

“I can’t look at you Derek; I didn’t like that side of me. I’m not evil I wouldn’t hurt you.” tighten his grip the alpha laid back on the bed still holding his lover, wanting him to feel safe.

“It was only a bad dream Stiles.”

“It felt so real though Der, you just don’t understand. “

“Peter do me a favor, take Cora with you.” Derek shot his uncle a begging and pleading glare.

Nodding his head he reached out for his niece, gripping her by the hand. “Come Tala.”

Once Peter and Cora were gone Derek turned on his side, letting Stiles stay curled up on him, next to him not wanting to let go scared he actually hurt him.

With Derek holding him, cuddling him, kissing on him Stiles eventually fell back to sleep, only then did the alpha climb out of bed heading down to the kitchen in need of food and a drink.

Along with needing to pull himself together to put his broken sacred heart back together. – Once downstairs, he opened the frig. Grabbing out the milk and a box of apple jacks off the top of the frig he shuffled quietly over to the counter needing a bowl and spoon.

When he was all the sudden bombarded by his little sister. “Bubba is Stiles okay?” she asked worried about the boy.

“Yes, now be quite you’re going to wake Luke up. “Derek shushed his little sister.

“Bubba Luke isn’t here.”

“What?”

“Luke left I think.” She laid her tiny little finger to her lips thinking.

Setting his stuff down he shuffled over to the kitchen light, hitting the switch turning on the light. Making the light bright enough to see into living room.

Walking into the living room Derek stopped in his tracks when seeing Luke wasn’t there and no sign of him being there, he was gone, his shoes gone, his backpack gone.

“Luke!”  Derek called out for his little brother.

“When did he leave Cora?”

“I don’t know bubba, I was upstairs sleeping remember?”

“Right” Derek sighed when he couldn’t find his brother.

“Peter!”

Walking back to his uncle’s room, he poked his head in the door. “Have you seen Luke?”

“No actually I thought he was sleeping.”

“Yeah so did I but he’s not here. Come to think of it nothing of his is here.” Derek was now worried once again.

“Why would he leave and not say anything?” Peter wondered while sitting up in his bed.

“Why would he leave at all? I told him that he and his mom could stay here as long as they needed. Is Vivian here?” Derek shuffled off going to the guest room to look for his brothers’ mother.

When getting there he knocked on the door getting nothing in return. Hitting the light switch he seen Vivian was as well gone.

Looking to the clock hanging on the wall, it read 4:20 in the morning, making scary thoughts run through his mind.

Shrugging his shoulder and shutting off the light he shuffled back out to the kitchen, where his little sister sat stating at the food sitting on the counter.

“You hungry princess?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want something to eat?”

Nodding her head, Derek leaned down pressing a kiss to her forehead then making Cora and himself a bowl of apple jacks.

Cora got done eating before him, laying her head down on the center island counter top she closed her honey colored brown eyes while waiting on Derek to get done eating.

When done eating he put both bowls in the sink, lifting his sleeping sister into her arms cradling her like she was an infant.

Once back in his room he laid her down on the bed, covering her up with her blanket once again for the night while he laid back in between the two most important people in his life.

About 2 hours later Derek woke to the sound of the alarm clock blaring in his ear, reaching his hand out he smacked the top of the clock shutting it off.

Palming the sleeps’ out of his eyes, he looked down to his still sleeping sister. – running his hand through her long thick curl honey colored hair that smell like herbal Essences Macaroon shampoo, he pressed a quick kiss to her head.

Most people would say with Cora being ten year old it’s sick or Derek’s sick for letting her sleep in the same bed with him and his boyfriend.

But he didn’t see the harm in that because for one she’s his sister who he loves very much and would kill anyone if they hurt her including Stiles, two he didn’t look at her that or for that matter he didn’t look at any girl that way not anymore.

“Princess Time to get up” Derek spoke softly in her ear.

Once he woke Cora and Stiles up, he went about his morning with having sister to take care of.

It started with making breakfast, making Cora and Stiles both go shower, get dressed brush their teeth and eat, doing the same with himself when he got everything else done.

Heading out to school he dropped off his little sister and then took himself and Stiles. When arriving he walked Stiles to his locker.

Leaning his back against the row of blue lockers, he folded his arms across his wide muscled out chest, while waiting on his boyfriend to grab his things.

Where he all the sudden seen his little brother Lucas limping down the hallway holding his side.

“Lucas!” Derek called out wanting to talk to his brother and let him know; he can’t just up and leave in the middle of the night and not tell anyone.

“Lucas wait up” The alpha took off running to his brother, lying his hand up on the boys shoulder making him jump.

“Derek hey” Lucas kept his focus on the ground.

“What happen to you last night?”

“Nothing, why?” He snapped at his older brother.

“Why is because you and your mom left in the middle of the night. You scared the hell out of me.” Derek loudly barked back.

Lifting his head he looked to Derek, his eyes blaring a bright orange color like he was ready to phase into his wolf form.

Which was different than big brother Derek’s because Lucas phased to an wolf not a were wolf.

I mean the whole nine yards wolf, throwing his hands in the air the alpha could tell Luke was in no mood to put up with anyone’s bullshit.

That when he seen it, when he seen his little brothers face was busted up pretty fucking good. Gripping his chin Derek growled.

“What happen to you?”

“I got into a fight.” Lucas tried to lie.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, who did this to you?” the alpha demand Lucas to tell him who had hurt him.

“I told you I got into a fight with some guys.”

“Lucas, you’re lying I can tell by you rapid heartbeat.

Derek stood there remember their yesterday morning conversation, about how their father was abusive towards Luke when he was a young kid.

“Cooper!” Derek growled his alpha growl.

Instantly making his younger brother tare his gaze away from him and to the floor without making a peep.

 “Did Copper do this to you?” he wanted to know, because if Copper was behind this he was going to pay hell for hurting his brother, his family.

Lucas didn’t utter a word only nodding his head to the alpha.

“When?” Derek barked out.

“Last night, I went home to get some clothes for this morning and dad was drunk.”

“And?”

“He came after me, yelling about how I be trade him to be with you, and how I was nothing to him anymore. “ Lucas began to cry.

“Then what.”

“He tackled me to the ground and started hitting me I tried yelling to make him stop but it only made things worse. He kicked me, punched me, stomped on me, and slapped me around. “

 “Sorry son of a bitch!” Derek more than growled.

“I’m sorry Derek.” Lucas bellowed out.

“Let me see you side”

Pulling up his t shirt, wincing in pain trying to show his brother what his father had done to him only hours before.

His side was cut, still bleeding, black and blue looking like it might be broke, his leg following the same colors.


	30. chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since i last updated; I've been busy all this week with planing and throwing a baby shower for my sister in law, and then Essex day with my niece's and some friends. hope you like the chapter.

 

Talk about pissed, pissed don’t even come close to how the alpha feels. It’s more like he’s ready to hunt his father down, and hurt the sorry mother fucker.

He’s never done well with the idea of people hurting the people he loved. I mean look what he done to Kate and her sister for taking Stiles and hurting him, when they weren’t even dating.

 “Let’s go, I’ taking you to the hospital.” Derek growled to his little brother, while tossing his arm over his shoulder to help him walk.

Snatching Lucas backpack up in his hand, he started down the hallway and out the front door, belonging to Beacon Hills high.

Walking them both to the car, Derek sat Lucas down slow and easy, tossing the backpack in the back seat, Derek shut the door.

Running around to the drives side and quickly hoping in, shoving the key into the ignition, Derek threw the gear shift into drive speeding off out of the school parking lot.

Once getting to the hospital, Derek exited the car. - going to find a wheel chair for his brother who was having a hard time walking.

Derek came to a stop for just a minute, having to wait on the doors to slide open. Once the doors opened Derek grabbed a wheel chair for his brother and headed back to the car.

Opening the door, he leans in once again tossing his brother’s arm around his shoulders, helping him out of the car and into the wheel chair.

Getting in him to the hospital Derek sits waiting with him, not wanting to leave Lucas alone and show him that he can be the big brother, Lucas as always dreamed of having.

It wasn’t long that the brothers were called into the back. “What brings you into day Mr. Cates?”

“I got into a fight last night, and since I’ve been having some pains and it hurts to bad to move.”

“Well I’m goanna need you to lie down for me.”

“I can’t move, I also hurt my leg and I can barely walk on it.”

Pushing himself off the wall Derek strolled over to his little brother, leaning down he wrapped on arm around his left leg and behind his head, he lifted him up out of the wheel chair.

“Ouch, god damn it Derek!” Lucas shouted as he was lifted into his brother’s arms.

“Sorry Luke.”  Derek felt bad for hurting his brother.

Shuffling over to the bed, Derek laid Lucas sown gently, once lying down he hit the button raising the bed upwards.

“I’m goanna need you to remove your clothes.”

Shooting his doctor this death glare as to say bitch didn’t I just tell you I can’t move.

“I can’t it hurts to bad. “

Reaching her hand out she gripped a pair of scissors in her hand, ad began walking towards the young male.

Sliding them under his shirt she began cutting it off. “Yeah I would say you need to have an x-ray done of that it looks pretty nasty. “

“Doc in your opinion would you say his ribs are broke?”  Derek chimed in to the conversation.

“What’s your relationship to the patient?” the doctor asked turning around to look at the alpha.

“I’m his brother.”

“I I mean it could be broke, but I can’t say for sure without an x-ray, so I’m going to send in an orderly to take him for x-ray.”

Nodding his head, the alpha looked to his brother. “Look I’ll be back I have to go make a call.”

Walking outside the alpha shoved his hands into his pockets, fishing around for his phone.

Scrolling through his contacts he came to a stop once reaching Peters number. Hitting the green button, he called peter letting his end of the line ring endless.

“What do you want now wolf.”

“I’m going to kill him Peter.”

“Who are you killing now?” Peter asked.

“Cooper, he beat the shit out of Luke last night and now he’s here in the hospital. “ Derek growled.

“Derek you can’t kill him.”

“My ass I can’t, watch me. When I see him it’s not going to be pretty. “

“What extaly are you going to do Derek? Go all wolf on him and tear his heart out?”

“No I’m goanna make him wish he was never born. “ Derek barked into the phone.

With that the alpha ended the call and started back to his brother. – When getting back to his room, Lucas was gone and so was his bed, sitting down he tossed his back hitting the wall.

This just wasn’t Derek’s week, because not only did he have to worry about Stiles and that damn nightmare last night with his condition getting worse but now he had to worry about his brothers’ safety when he wasn’t around.

Sighing the alpha closed his eyes, needing to take a minute to cool down. – Derek must have fallen asleep, because hours upon hours had pasted when he was woken to the sound of the sheriff’s ringtone.

Sliding his finger across the screen, he answered the phone putting to his ear not even having the chance to say hello when he heard john yelling.

“You need to get over here now!” John shouted into the phone.

“Sheriff what’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“No it’s Stiles he’s freaking out again. You need to get here now.” John’s voice was filled with worry, and with that he hung up.

Jumping up out of his chair the alpha locked eyes with his brother. “I’ll be back.”

Rushing the through the halls of the hospital, he walked quickly knowing something was wrong with the one he loved.

Derek’s pov

_I rushed through the halls belonging to the hospital, trying to hurry knowing my loved one, my mate, my anchor, my boyfriend is freaking out and needed me._

_Once making it to my car, I quickly hop into the driver’s seat jamming the key into the ignition._

_Reaching my hand out I turned on the radio, hearing the sounds of Mr. sensitive blaring through my speakers. Needing something to take my off Stiles and get to the sheriff’s house safely._

_This song reminds me or Stiles so much, because that’s how he is, he never lets the bad get to him. He never ask for help for anything, he does his best to keep everything bottled In, and even with everything he’s going through now he never says a word._

_Throwing the gear shift into drive I speed off out of the hospital parking lot, wanting to get to my man._

_When making it to the house, and parking the car I sit there for a minute trying to ready myself on what I’m about to walk in on, because my mate needs me to be strong for him. Needs me to stand by him and stay with him every step of the way._

_Once I feel I’m ready, I climb out of the car shutting the door behind myself; shuffling my feet to the back door, I suck in another big breath of air._

_Not even bothering to knock, I twist the door knob and walk in, where I see the sheriff Stiles dad, standing in the kitchen, holding his very own head, while crying._

_“Sheriff, what happen?”_

_“I don’t know Derek, I came in from work and he was screaming, and Spencer told me that’s all he had done for an hour. So I ran up to his room and held him in arms, trying to stop him normally that works; not this time.”_

_“What was he yelling about?”_

_“You, it was all about you, saying don’t leave me Derek I need you I love you please don’t leave me. “_

_“What the hell is going on with him? He did this last night yelling the same thing,  I thought he was just having a bad dream, but it more then don’t leave me. John I didn’t know what to do.”_

_“Derek I need to tell you something.” John’s eyes went from sad to cold, his voice was mean and scared._

_“What?”_

_“This all of this, is all sings of what his mother had. and if he has it then.”_

_“Then what John?”I cut his father off._

_“Then this is only the begging.”_

_“No, no please don’t tell me that. John I can’t lose him.” My voice went from strong to sad._

_Hanging my head, I folded my arms over my chest trying to keep from crying._

_At this point I’m scared of what could happen to him, yes big bad strong alpha Derek is scared, only because this is Stiles we are talking about, the love of my life._

_“Why does this keep happing to me?” Stiles sobbed out crying._

_“Where’s Derek, I want Derek, I need Derek here with me.” I heard him call out my name._

_“Excuse me.” I say to the sheriff as I push by him, and follow Stiles voice into the living room._

_As I ease my way into the living room, all I see is two things; one that mother fucking bitch ass FBI agent Derek Morgan with his tattooed dirty paws wrapped around Stiles, my Stiles. Holding him tight to his naked chest._

_Two one hell of a blind blood rage shooting through my eyes, wanting to tear him apart for touching my man, my Stiles._


	31. Chapter 31

“Morgan, why are you touching him?” the alpha growled.

“Why the fucks are you worried about it?”

“Bitch I asked you a question.” Derek barked loudly in a warning tone.

 With hearing his alpha’s voice Stiles snapped his head around popping the bones in his neck.

“Derek!”  Stiles sobbed out,

“Stiles come here baby.”  Derek waved for Stiles to come over to him.

Breaking out of the agents grip ready to bolt into his alpha’s arms, when he felt Morgan grab him by the arm; stopping him from going to the man who stood before, who he loved and wanted to hold.

“Get off me.” Stiles whined at the agent.

“Stiles he treats you like shit, you don’t need him.” Morgan spat at the younger male.

“Let me go Morgan, I want Derek.” Stiles bellowed out, in need of his alpha’s touch and love.

But the agent refused to let Stiles go, tighten his grip on the boys arm. “No, I’m not going to let you get hurt by him again.” The agent’s comment pissing both Derek and Stiles off.

“Morgan let go.” Stiles fought to get free of the agents’ grip.

Morgan still refused to let Stiles go to his alpha. “No.”  Knowing he was bigger and stronger then Stiles.

“Get off him!” Derek growled once again, warning the agent.

“And if I don’t, you treat him like shit. You won’t even give him the time and day, and you want me to let him come to you, he don’t need your sorry ass.”

“Don’t push me dick, I’ll rip you apart limb for limb if you don’t let him go.”

Derek flashed his eyes red at the agent, warning him to let his boyfriend go.

“You think that scares me, because your wolf, nah I don’t think so.” Morgan spit at the alpha.

“Never said it did, but when I’m done with you, you will be sorry you didn’t let my boy go.”

“You don’t scare me Derek.”

“I know what your problem is Morgan, Mr. big bad agent is pissed because he can’t have Stiles because he’s already taken.” Derek mocked the agent.

Quickly shutting him up; once free from the agent Stiles bolted into Derek’s arms, hugging him tight.

 “Hey, hey I’m here.”  The alpha whispered, leaning down pressing a wet kiss to the top of his lover boy’s head.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine you’re always are so worried about me. What happen this time?” Derek asked worried about his lover.

“I can’t talk about it, not here.”

Sliding his hands up Stiles back stopping them at his shoulders, trying to lean him backwards so he could get a good look at him. To show Stiles he was here and very much alive and okay.

 “No, don’t let me go.” Stiles shouted tighten his grip onto Derek, clinging to him scared that if he lets go Derek will disappear.

“Alright, Okay baby relax.” The alpha pulled stiles back into his embrace hugging him close to his chest.

“Derek you can’t leave me, I need you.”

“Okay shh, I’m not going anywhere.”

Looking up Derek curved his lips into a smirk, when locking his eyes with Morgan’s showing him who just won the battle.

Wanting his alpha’s full attention Stiles licks a thick strip from Derek’s collar bone to his jaw line.

“Take me upstairs.”  Stiles voice was husky, full of lust and need.

“Yeah, want me to fuck you good baby, make you forget all about the bad stuff.”

“Um-hm”

Once in the room, Derek playfully pushed his mate down on the bed. – laying down next him the alpha started kissing and licking all over his neck.

“Come on baby, you love it when I do this.”  Derek whined when Stiles didn’t respond.

Pushing himself up out of the bed, he stripped out of his clothes tossing them around the room.  Letting them fall wherever they landed. 

Now fully naked and Ejecting his fangs, he pressed his hands on to the bed to hold himself up. – hovering over his mate the alpha gently bit as his flesh, breaking the skin.

When tasting the younger males’ blood, his wolf went nuts. Rubbing his naked cock against Stiles still fully clothed cock, driving Stiles wild.

Grabbing a hold of the alpha’s cock, he began pumping his hand up and down, making things a little better.

Derek missed the feeling of their naked bodies together, he missed when they wouldn’t just hop right into fucking and took their time, and because he was a werewolf to him everything was intensified making the feeling out of this world.

 Hearing his boyfriend moan, Derek reached over grabbing the bottle of lube.- twisting the cap off, he slicked up two of his fingers tossing the bottle away.

“Strip now!”  Derek barked ordering his mate.

Lifting his hips, Stiles slid his pants and boxers down and off his legs, letting them fall to the floor.

“Shirt too”

Stiles moving slow Derek climbed on the bed, sitting back on his knees ripping Stiles shirt off sending buttons all over the room.

The alpha slowly pushed his fingers passed the tight around ring of muscle, belonging to Stiles.

Derek wolf growled in need of more, driving the alpha insane. – pumping his fingers in and out of the younger boy.

Derek becoming rough with the sanative flesh that lays before him, while using his other hand to roam his human’s body.

Gripping a handful of hair, Derek roughly yanked his head towards himself. – whispering sweet nothings in his human’s ear.

“You’re like a drug to me; I’m so addicted to you. It’s like I can’t get enough.”

 Curving his lips in a smirk, he looks to his alpha. “Your sex god, I can’t get over your muscled body all over me.”  Stiles barked.

“Oh god baby, you just don’t know how much I love licking all over you. Sucking your flesh into mouth; biting you, tasting your blood.  Knowing I’ leaving marks for everyone to know your all mine.

“Get on your knees.” Derek demanded his human, as he flipped him from his back to his stomach; Propped up on his own hands, laying on both sides of Stiles head.- whose now like putty lying under the alpha.

The alpha wolf leans back on his knees. Spitting into his hand, rubbing over the tight around ring of muscle one more slicking it up.

Bringing his hand back to his mouth, He spits into it once more; wrapping his thick hand around his thick rock hard cock, getting it wet upon hearing the humans’ voice.

“I love the way you fuck me; slamming in and out of me, breathing all over my body. It feels so nice, it drives me crazy Der.”  Stiles moaned.

Letting his wolf take over, he bites Stiles neck once more lapping up his blood.

“Yeah, I love fucking you baby, the way your ass slides up and down my cock. God your insides feel like gold. “

Pulling his mate up on his knees and arching his back. “Ready?” the alpha roared.

“Give it to me baby, I need it.” Stiles whined.

Pushing his wolf cock into the muscle, feeling it open and close around his cock drove Derek insane.

It wasn’t until now his alpha wolf took full control of both of them; pushing and pulling his cock in and out of their mate, slamming his body into the younger male.

Stiles gripped the sheet under him tight, needing more, as the alpha raked his teeth over the soft flesh, biting down hard and deep, making him bleed once more.

Wrapping his thick hand around Stiles’ cock, he began pumping him hard and fast.

“Push back on me baby, ride daddy’s dick. “ His alpha barked, growled, roared.

Leaning his head around he took the human lips in his, kissing until their tongues bled.

On the verge of feeling their climax getting closer by the minute, Stiles moaned.

“Oh god Der, I’ m goanna.”

“Good cum for me baby, make me cum inside you.” Derek cut Stiles off.

Not being able to hold back any longer, Derek cums inside Stiles with a shout. “Oh fuck Stiles!”

Feeling Derek pulsating, filling his insides with his seed Stiles begins shaking and shivering; being pushed over the edge, he begins Cumming all over Derek’s hand and his own bed.

  Not being able to hold himself up any longer, Stiles fell face first into the bed. -Laying down Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ side hugging him tight, pulling him close to his chest.

“Hey, keep it down in there. I don’t need those images.” John laughed as he knowing what the boys were doing.

Making both Derek and Stiles laugh, turning in his alpha’s arms, he pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Thanks I needed that.” Stiles grunted.

“Go get cleaned up, I’ll clean up in here.” Derek barked, not wanting his man covered in cum all night.

When done in the shower, Stiles wrapped himself in a threaded towel and headed back to his room, where he seen his alpha now fully dressed again.

Shuffling over to his closet, Stiles pulled out a pair of black batman pajama pants, following with a black batman jersey type t –shirt.

 Unwrapping his towel, Stiles dried his wet body, letting the towel fall to the floor.- when dry he tossed his clothes over his body.

Now dressed he looked to his alpha, who was still wearing his clothes, dark washed black and white jeans, with a ivory colored t shirt.

“Der, you want something more comfy to wear? I mean you have been in those clothes all day.”

“Sure”

Back to the closet, the younger male pulls out a couple pairs of pajama pants following with some t shirts, so his alpha could more at home.

“Sponge Bob or Ninja Turtles Der?”

“Ninja Turtles!”  Derek laughed not really having much of a choice in the matter.

Tossing the clothes to his boyfriend, Stiles pressed his back to the door, folding his arms into his chest waiting on the alpha to change.

Throwing on the black Ninja Turtles pajama pants and black t shirt that say double the pizza dude with Ninja Turtle Michael Angelo, the alpha was ready to rock n roll.

“Hop on sweetness, I’ll give you a piggy back ride.” Derek curved his lips in a smirk, always loving the idea of being hands on with Stiles.

Once stiles was on Derek’s back, they opened the bedroom door and headed back downstairs, to join not only his dad but the FBI agents, Uncle Mason, with his family and John’s girlfriend.

Sitting down at the table, Derek spotted the still bleeding bite marks on his boyfriend’s neck.

“Damn baby, I didn’t mean to bite you that hard. Are you okay?” using his thumb Derek wiped the blood from Stiles neck.

“Yeah, I’m good it’s just a little bit of blood Der.”

John’s girlfriend Emma looked to where the blood was running down Stiles neck.

“John do you see this? They are covered in hickeys, its wrong you allow them to have sex in your house.”

At this point Morgan scoffed at the two boys, especial Derek, knowing he only pointed it out to piss him off, or so he thought.

“What are you talking about Em?” his eyes darted between his brother n law and girlfriend.

 Tilting his head to the side, Mason sighed when seeing the bleeding mark.

“Um your son has a bleeding hickey on his neck.” Mason pointed to Stiles.

Scooting his chair out, John walked over to where his son sat. Grabbing his head snapping it around, john became pissed.

“Boys what the hell is this?” John’s voice filled with anger.

The alpha and Stiles looked to each other, begging to laugh at john for the 2nd time tonight.

“Sorry dad, we had rough sex. I love when Derek plays rough; it’s a big turn on for me.”

“Is it now? You never told me that.” Derek curved his lips in a smirk, looking at his human.

“Stiles you can go to school like that, you better find away to cover that shit up!” John yelled once more.

“Okay dad, damn stop having a fit about it! I do complain when the two of you walk around with them? No so don’t when Derek and I do.”

“I’ve told you about this shit before Stiles.”  John barked at his son.

When his aunt piped up and yelled at the both of them. “Stiles Brendon Stilinski, do not talk to your father in the tone! And you I don’t know you but stop marking him like that.”

“What is the big damn Deal it’s a hickey.” Derek barked out, pissed that everyone is on them about a damn hickey.

“The big deal is he’s my nephew and his son and you don’t need to be leaving marks like that. And if you want to, then do it somewhere they can’t be seen.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at everyone sitting at the table, lacing his fingers with Derek’s he smirks.

“Come on Der.” Stiles orders as he’s getting up out of his chair.

“Oh, I’m goanna cum on alright cum on you.” The alpha snickered.

Leaving the table Derek and Stiles went back upstairs to the bed room where they could be alone and didn’t have to worry about hearing their mouths about his neck.

When they all the sudden heard Spencer yelling at Morgan walking by the door.

“Just get away from Derek!” the agent yelled at his boyfriend.

“Come on Spence, it’s not like that. I care for Stiles that’s all.” Morgan bellowed.

“You really want me to believe that. If you didn’t like him then why would His boyfriend say you did?”

“Just be a dick Spence.”

“Morgan, Derek is a damn werewolf okay? He can smell it, since it, feel it. When it comes to his mate or loved one, come one he could smell your feelings for Stiles a mile away.”

“Spencer, just listen to me please? I love you not him, so what if I think he’s cute big deal.”

“Oh now it’s you think he’s cute, it’s more than that Derek because can’t even stand to see them touch, kiss or whatever. You have to turn your heard to force yourself not to look!” Spencer was more than pissed.

“You’re not being fair here babe, I mean look at you. You think other men are cute.”

“I’ll tell you what Derek, when you want to get laid remember this, I’m not playing fair and think Stiles is cute when your fucking him!” Spencer shoved his boyfriend out of his way.

Reaching the guest bedroom he slammed the door shut behind him, and in Morgan’s face pissed that he just admitted he liked his little cousin.

“Spence open the damn the door! Look I’m seeing you Stiles is seeing Derek so I wouldn’t have chance anyway. “Derek Morgan yelled through the door banging on it.


	32. Chapter 32

Morgan sat outside the guest bedroom door, just waiting for Spencer to let him in. tossing his bald head back against the door jam, when he heard moaning sounds coming down the hallway.

“Fuck Stiles harder baby, fuck me harder!” The alpha moaned out, needing to feel more of Stiles cock inside him.

Morgan scoffed at the alphas moaning, why did he still have to be awake? Why did he have to be sitting where he could hear just about everything coming from Stiles’ room?

His breath hitched in his chest, as he heard Stiles moan out loud in pleasure.

“You feel so fucking good Der, tell me you want me!”

“I want you baby, I want you to fuck me so deep in my ass, and I’ll feel the ache of your cock for days!”

Their moans, groans, grunts and howls only got louder, as they continue to fuck each other hard and deep. The next thing Morgan knew, was the sound of wet skin being smacked, spanked.

He sat and listens for as long as he could, until he couldn’t take it anymore. – pushing himself off the wall, he deiced on going for a walk.

He needed to get out of the house, away from the sounds of the younger two fucking down the hall, so he could breathe again.

Maybe Spencer was right, about his feelings for Stiles because if he didn’t have them than he wouldn’t care about the noise, he wouldn’t need to walk away.

Rubbing his hand over his head, he let out a throaty sigh knowing Spencer was right about him and his feelings for Stiles.

Quietly shuffling down the hallway, he came to a stop when hearing the alpha growling to his human.

“You want me don’t bitch?” now things were starting to pick up, getting hot and heavy between the two of them as they role play pretending to be someone else.

 “Yes!” Stiles squealed out.

“Tell me you want me, you dirty little hoe.”

“I want you, I want you inside me.”

Shaking his head, he stated back for the stairs. When getting outside he punched the wall, Morgan couldn’t believe this was happening to him and Spencer again.

His hand ached with pain like he shattered the bone inside of it. sitting down on the steps, he cradled his hand into his chest, as he felt the hot tears well up in his eyes.

He loved Spencer there was no doubt about, but he didn’t understand why this keeps happening to him, knowing that if he don’t somehow force these feelings away that he will forever lose the love of his life.

The one guy who’s always been there when he needed someone to lean on, the one he wanted to marry and spend the rest of his life with.

About an hour or so later the front door cracked open. “Morgan?” Stiles quietly spoke his name.

“Yeah batboy it’s me”

“Do you know what time it is?”

“No, I wasn’t keeping track of the time there young one.”

“It’s 5 in the morning why are you sitting out here at this time of night?”

“I just needed some air, just need to cool after fighting with your cousin.” Morgan tired to play it off that he and Derek wasn’t the reason.

“Yeah I heard that, what’s going with you two?” Stiles shuffled over to where the agent sat, sitting down himself.

“Honestly he’s mad because I said I thought you were cute.”

Stiles sat there for a minute acting like he didn’t hear what their fight was about. “Morgan you know I’m with Derek now right?”

“Yeah batboy I know.” Morgan sighed wishing he wasn’t.

“Look maybe there could have been a chance if I’d met you sooner, but I love Derek and I can’t take that back.”

“I wouldn’t ask you too Stiles, it’s just I see the way he treats you and I don’t like it. It’s like he’s using you.”

“It’s not like that with us anymore. We are together dating together, and have been for a while now. So you don’t have to worry about me, he really does love me Morgan.”

Just then the door cracks open again. “Stiles baby, why are out here?”

“Just talking to Morgan, I’ll be in soon.”

He turned to look his alpha in the eyes, seeing he wasn’t really that happy about him being alone with the agent.

“Why don’t you come in with me now, I’m lonely upstairs.” Derek howled at his human, not wanting him left alone with Morgan.

“Babe I said I’ll be in wait for me in my room.”

Closing the door Derek growled pissed his boyfriend just throws him away.

Tuning back to his conversation with the agent, he curved his lips in a smirk. “Sorry about he don’t like when I’m out of his eye sight.”

“I think he just don’t want you around me.” Morgan laughed.

“So kid, when do you go to the doctor?”

“Today actually.” Stiles hung his head scared of what they might find.

“Is Derek going with you?”

“Yeah or course why wouldn’t he?”

“I was just asking.”

Stuffing his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a pack of camel crush slivers. Packing them against his hand, he earned himself a look from the agent.

“Does Derek know you smoke?”

“Why would you tell him if I said no?”

“No I was wondering, you know I could arrest you for being underage?”

“Try it.”

Opening the pack Stiles pulls out a cigarette he brought it his lips. Flicking the lighter he inhaled deeply lighting it.

“So does he?”

“No I haven’t told him, because I don’t do it all the time. Only when I’m scared.”

After a few minutes he flicked the cigarette butt out in the yard. “I’m goanna head back in, you coming?”

Nodding his head no, Stiles shrugged his shoulders and opened the door heading back to his alpha, when he came to a stop.

“Morgan, I’m sorry but I do love Derek.”

“I know you do Stiles, that’s why you need to go back in with him.”

With that Stiles walked through the door closing it behind him, and shuffled back up the stairs.

Stripping his clothes back off, Stiles climbed in back in the king size bed with his alpha curling up next to him, wanting to be cuddled.

“Did you have fun outside?” Derek growled.

“Derek please don’t go there.” Stiles spit.

Derek flipped to his side, turning away from his human now facing the bedroom door.

The alpha was still pissed Stiles chose to sit outside with Morgan instead of coming back to bed with him.

“Derek.”

The alpha laid there pretending to be asleep, with not being in the mood to talk. When he heard his name again.

“Derek.”  But he still didn’t respond to his human.

“Der I know you’re not sleeping.”

“What?” the alpha growled at his boyfriend.

“You’re still coming with me today right?”

“Yes, now go bed Stiles.”

“Babe did I do something wrong?”

“No I’m just tried and don’t feel like talking.” He spat.

Gripping his pillow in his arms Stiles rolled over onto his side, feeling his eyes beginning to burn with trying to keep from crying.

He wasn’t crying because Derek was being a dick, he was more than scared about his doctor’s appointment in just a couple hours away.

Letting the tears roll down his face Stiles began to sniffle, alarm the alpha he was crying. – rolling back over Derek looked to his boyfriend, even though he was mad at him he wouldn’t just sit there and listen to him cry.

“Babe what’s wrong, why are you crying?”

“I’m scared Der, what if they find something wrong with me? What if I have what my mom passed away from?”

“You’ll be fine baby, I’ll be right there with you.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, c’mere” Derek wrapped Stiles in his arms rocking him back and forth trying to put him to sleep.

Hours later that morning Stiles sat inside the MRI room wearing nothing but a hospital gown.

“Hey we are right on the other side of that window.” John patted his sons shoulder.

“Yeah, I know dad.” Stiles smirked at his dad trying to strong.

Shuffling out of the room John, Emma and Melissa left Derek and Stiles to be alone.

Fidgeting with his fingers, he kept his eyes locked to the floor when talking to his alpha.”

“You know what their looking for right?”

Derek looked over Stiles but didn’t utter a word back; he just stood there with not having damn clue in the world what the doctor was looking for.

“It’s called front temporal dementia; it’s what my mom had. And it’s the only one to attack teenagers this young in life; there’s no cure.”

Derek stayed quiet for minute, looking to his mate who is now teary eyed. “Stiles if you haven’t we’ll do something, I’ll do something. I won’t let you die.”

Shuffling closer to his human he wraps his arms around his back, holding him tight before he had to leave, making John, Scott and Melissa tear up just watching them together.

 Sitting in the waiting room the alpha begins talking to Scott, the true alpha of their pack.

When hearing the song playing on the radio, the sounds of permanent by David cook blaring throughout the hospital.

 _I know he's living in hell every single day_  
And so I ask, oh God is there some way for me to take his place?  
And when they say it's so touch and go  
I wish I could make it go away but still you say

_Will you think that you're all alone_

__  
when no one's there to hold your hand?  
When all you know seems so far away  


Listening to the heart wrenching lyrics Derek eyes filled with tears, as he knew how the guy singing felt.

Because he was watching Stiles live in pain every day and if there was a he would trades places with him in a heartbeat.

Derek knew he might be slowly losing Stiles, and he was scared, hurt pissed angry not to mention already grieving for him.

The alpha was pulled out of his thoughts when hearing his name being called.

“Derek!”

Turning around he looked to John who stood by the doctor’s office door. Hanging his head John waved for him to come inside the room.

“The doctor has the test results back; I thought you might want to know what’s going on with our boy in there.”

Jumping out of his chair Derek shuffled his feet into the room closing the door behind him, doing as he was asked do.

Looking through the tinted glass window, he could See his lover boy lying there crying at this point all Derek wanted to was to hold him and cuddle him but knew he just couldn’t not just yet. 

pressing his hand up against the window, he very quietly whispered. "I love you Stiles, forever and always."  


	33. Chapter 33

**_Text from D Morgan: hey baby boy, can’t call right now but I wanted to know what the test results said. Xo._ **

Derek Hale stared at the phone, Stiles’ phone to be exact. Why was that guy even texting _his_ boyfriend? Why did he put ‘xo’? Only Derek should do that.

“What the hell are you doing?” Stiles snapped, causing Derek to lift his head. “Is that my phone?”

“What the hell is that guy doing texting you?” Derek growled at him, throwing the phone in his direction.

Stiles barely caught the phone, glaring at the alpha. “Who the hell are you to go reading through my messages?”

“I’m your boyfriend, what is the big deal?”

“I understand that, but what about privacy?”

“Well you shouldn’t be worried about it, unless you have something to hide. Do you have something to hide Stiles?”

“Are you insinuating I’m cheating on you Derek?” Stiles voice filled with anger that his alpha would accuse him of cheating.

“Is there something going on between the two of, because you’re constantly talking to this guy, texting with this guy. And I even walked in on the two of you hugging while you wearing nothing but your boxers, not to mention I had to fight him to get off of you. And now you’re pissed because I read a message.” Derek roared pissed at his boyfriend.

 “What is the big damn deal it’s a text Derek.”

“Because from where I stand you’re my boyfriend not his damn it, I mean unless there’s something you want to tell me.”

“You’re wrong Derek and you know it.”

“How? Tell me how I’m wrong Stiles.”  The alpha stood up from where he sat, shrugging his shoulders.

“Why do I even continue to keep trying with you Derek? Everything I do is never good enough for you it’s always wrong. you know I’m out of here I’m not dealing with you like this, right now I have bigger and better things to worry about, then standing here trying to kiss your ass.”

“You’ve done that before and liked it.” Derek deiced that being cocky right now was going to help, or even it didn’t and made things worse why should he care? Cause to him Stiles didn’t care at the moment.  

With a swift turn on his heel, Stiles turned his back on Derek making his way to the door.”

Sliding the door open he exited the loft, only to hear Derek yell his name.

“Stiles don’t walk away from me; you and I both know he likes you. How am I supposed to feel when your texting another guy?”

Stiles hung his head listening to his alpha’s words not seeing what the big damn deal is that he was texting with the agent.

“At least he don’t question me the way you do, at least he don’t only care about himself and being selfish. He cares about me Derek.”

“Is that so then where the hell was he today, when you were at the doctors. For fucks sake Stiles I was the one sitting in the waiting room worried out of my fucking mind not him.”

With that being said Stiles walked away from the loft heading home, wanting and needing to get away from his boyfriend.

Leaving a very pissed off and hurt Derek Hale alone in the loft.- shuffling to the door he slide it shut with a slam making his and Stiles 8 by 10 prom picture fall off the wall and shatter.

Turning to the radio and he twisted the knob turning up the music only to hear the sounds something by Escape the Fate blaring through his home.

The words again hit Derek to the heart after hearing what Stiles had said to him.

 _So now you're running_  
it’s hard to see clearly  
when I make you angry  
you’re stuck in the past

 _And now you're screaming_  
so can you forgive me?  
I've treated you badly  
but I am still here

Derek didn’t feel he was wrong for being upset with Stiles over his texting with the agent, he honestly thought Stiles was wrong.

Because in his eyes you don’t text someone else and tell them you love them, when you dating someone you say you love.

 _Sometimes I wonder_  
Why I'm still waiting  
Sometimes I'm shaking  
That's how you make me  
Sometimes I question  
Why I am still here  
Sometimes I think I am going crazy

 _Can you help me understand?_  
And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
And now you wish that you met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
(someone) (something to somebody else)

Derek began destroying the loft, as the lyrics rang through his ears.- taking one picture of himself and Stiles throwing them in the floor shattering the glass.

Kicking lamps and knickknacks off the table, at this point Derek was beyond pissed.

Not only was the alpha pissed but hurt and scared as well, scared he was losing Stiles again.

After while the anger in the alpha began to fade slowly, until he was completely calm again, his arms were tried, he was tried.

Without even feeling those hot tears flowed down his face, sinking to his knees the alpha cried. -  Snatching the last non broken picture of Stiles up off the table, he pressed it to his chest.

While he sang along to the lyrics of the song.

 _You look at me through clouded eyes_  
I know you see through my lies  
See the sky, see the stars  
All of this could be ours  
Out of sight, out of mind  
We've been through this a thousand times  
Turn your back and then you make me feel so crazy

 _Can you help me understand?_  
And now you wish that you meant something  
and now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
and now you wish that you met someone  
and now you wish that you meant something to somebody else

_You know I would wait forever  
Yes, I would wait (I would wait)_

_You know I would wait forever  
Yes, I would wait._  

Placing his ass on the floor he laid the picture in his lap, pulling his knees to his chest, while wrapping his arms around them and resting his head.

When all the sudden the loft door slid open, making Derek’s head pop back up thinking it may be Stiles. He wanted to so badly say he was sorry.”

“Stiles?” Derek question before he turned to his uncle standing by the door, with his brows furrowed.

“I take offense to that Derek, how could you confuse all this sexiness for that pale thing? I thought I looked better than that.”

“Just shut up Peter.”  Derek hissed with sneer on his face.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Derek could tell Peter was not happy.  “What the hell happened in here?”

“Stiles and I got into a bad fight, and well this just happened. “

“Why is it every time you two get into a fight you destroy my house?”

“Well I wasn’t aware this is your house.” Derek growled.

“You know it is.”

“Now get this shit cleaned up, and I mean now Derek!” Peter went all fatherly like on Derek.

“I’m not cleaning shit up. You want it done you do it.” Derek snapped at his uncle.

“Alright grump cat you go shower, and I’ll clean up and start dinner.”

Pushing himself up off the floor, Derek headed for the shower needing something to take his mind off his boyfriend and this guy, before he blew a gasket.

While peter began to clean up behind his nephew and started dinner, knowing Derek was in a pissy mood he really didn’t want to make things any worse than they are. 

Walking through the door, Stiles started for his room not in the mood to be dealing with anyone.

When he all the sudden wrapped his in aunts Debra’s arms. a smirked curving her lips.

“Hey baby boy, long time no see. How you been?”

“I could be better.” Stiles snapped at his aunt.

“What’s wrong honey want to talk about it?”

“You know what, I really don’t feel like talking about it please just leave me alone.” Stiles barked at his aunt.

“Stiles!” John scolded his son.

“What?”  The younger male barked at his father.

“First off young man you in the hell do you think you’re talking to like that. Certainly not me or your aunt, who I remind you, flew all this way to see you.”

“Lay off dad, I’m not in the mood.”

“I don’t care what you’re in the mood for, you will treat your aunt with respect do you understand me?”

“Can I go now?”

“What the hell is your problem tonight?”

“Well if you must know Derek and I got into a fight, and accused me cheating and him with Morgan, and was going through my messages, and I yelled at him. So now that everyone knows my business can I go to my damn room?” Stiles growled at his father.

Reaching his hand out, John snatched his son by the back of the neck. “You sir are coming with me now!” John’s voice was angry.

“Get off me I don’t want too.”

“I’m your father I don’t care what you want, you will do as I say got it.” with that john walked off into the kitchen.

Pulling out a chair he sat his son down releasing his grip. “Now tell me what’s going on.”

“I came out of the bathroom and Derek was going through my messages, so I yelled at him and he accused me of cheating with Morgan.”

“let me see the text.”

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Stiles fished around for his phone. When finding it he handed to his father, letting him read the message from Morgan.

Once done reading the message John raised his eye brows, narrowing his eyes to his son he slid the phone across the table.

“So why are you mad at him and trying to make Derek out to be the bad guy here?”

“Because he’s wrong, he had no right going through my phone.”

“Maybe he thought it was me, ever think of that?”

“Well no, but he seen it wasn’t he shouldn’t off read messages.”

“Okay well when he sees a message like that come through, what is he supposed to do Stiles? To me he did whatever normal boyfriend would do.”

“I’m your son you’re supposed to take me side.”

“I’m picking sides here; you are in the wrong here not Derek.”

“So are you saying its okay he accused me of cheating on him?”

“I didn’t say that damn it, maybe he was wrong there but he is not wrong for being upset Stiles. Think about it this way, what if he was texting another guy like, how would feel? You would do the same thing.”

“It’s not the same situation Dad.”

“What the fuck do you mean it’s not the same? It very much so is, you need you march your little pale ass back there and tell him you are sorry. “

“Oh and by the way you are longer aloud to have anything to do with Morgan.”

“What why?”

“Because he hasn’t done nothing by cause you and Derek to fight and it’s going to happen anymore, he’s a 30 something year man and it’s innapporite for him to be showing an interest in you, your 17 years old. And I will tell him the same damn thing. “

Turning away from his son, he walked to the kitchen door way. “Morgan, I need to see you a minute please.”

Untangling himself from Spencer, Morgan pushed himself up off the couch and began making his way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen he folded his arms over his chest, forming a smirk upon his lips when seeing Stiles sitting there too.

“Hey batboy, how come you didn’t answer my text?”

Walking over john laid his hand on the agent’s shoulder, while stepping in between him and his son.

“Don’t talk to him. The reason why you’re in here is because of him.”

“What did he do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s what the two of have done; now I need to know right now is there something going on between you? Because if there is it needs to stop here and now.”

“Dad!” Stiles hissed.

“Don’t dad me boy, Morgan this is how things are goanna work, you are no longer allowed to talk, look or have anything to do with Stiles.”

“Why? What happen?” Morgan darted his eyes between the sheriff and Stiles.

“What happen is your showing way too much of an interest in my son, you are 30 something year old man to where my son is 17 fucking years old. It’s inappropriate and you already have a boyfriend, actually I want you out of my house.”

“What about Spencer?”

“Spencer is fine, he can stay as long as he need or wants, and he isn’t showing an interest in my son. But you have to go I’m sorry.”

“Can I at least know what his test results were?”

“He has narcoleptic syndrome, which causes him to have nightmares when he sleeps, it’s a nightmare disorder. Now please go pack your things.”

“Stiles you need to go see Derek.” John put his foot down, laying down the law with his son and the agent.

Scooting out of his seat, Stiles stood pushing pass his dad. “Fine.”

Walking back out the door, Stiles pulled the pack of camel crush slivers from his pocket. – pulling a cigarette from the pack, bringing to his lips inhaling as he lit it.

Climbing in his jeep and quickly jamming the key into the ignition he sped off to Derek’s loft.

Mean while Peter stood in the kitchen listen to the water run that has to be cold by now, while he cooked stake and stuffed potatoes now that he cleaned up the mess that the alpha made.

When he heard a knock on the door, lying the spatula down on the counter he shuffled his feet through the large living room making his way to the door.

Sliding the metal door open, Peter raised his eyes brows while folding his arms into his chest. – When seeing Stiles standing on his door step.

“Can I help you?” Peter snapped at the younger male.

“Is Derek here?”

“Not that you need to worry about it, but yeah he’s here.” Peter growled.

“I need to see him.” The younger male hissed.

“No you can’t see him right now.”

“Peter I need to see him, I need to talk to him.”

“Nope sorry no can do Stiles.” The beta bite Stiles head off.

“Peter.”

Peter didn’t utter another word he just slammed the door shut in Stiles faces refusing him to see his nephew who he had hurt.

“Thanks Pete.” Derek whispered.

“listen don’t get mad or anything but I think the two of you, need to take some time spend a couple days apart and let things off cool down before they get out of hand again.” Peter narrowed his eyes to the alpha.

“Maybe your right, I don’t think I could of handled talking to him right now. Not after today.”

It was there that the alpha deiced that a few days apart from Stiles wouldn’t hurt, because they both need space they needed time to cool off, to rethink everything thing they said.

Sure Derek was going to miss him dearly but if he wanted to stay face with Stiles they needed to do this.

That means no texting, no talking, no sex, no seeing each other in school. No hanging out, no pack night.

But Derek knew he was strong of enough to do this because he loved Stiles and is willing to not see him for a couples days and keep him in arms reach, than to fight again and lose him for good and not see him ever again.

 


	34. Chapter 34

One week, Derek has lived one week of hell without Stiles, maybe he wasn’t as strong as he thought he was.

He needed his boyfriend, his lover, his future mate. He needed to see him, hold him, love him, talk to him, and tell him he’s sorry.

 Derek replayed the argument over and over in his head, replying his mean and nasty accusing comments he made towards his boyfriend.

Derek sat on the couch running his hand through his short thick black non spiked hair, while he looked at the last non broken picture of Stiles he had left.

While his brother sat playing Xbox games and peter was gone at the store grabbing some quick things for dinner.

Being brought out of his own thoughts when hearing his brother’s voice about the sudden pounding on the door.

“Derek man, are you going to get the door?”

“If I have too.” Derek sneered.

Pushing himself off the couch, laying the picture down in his spot, he shuffled his feet across the cold titled floor, making his way to the door.

Gripping the back of his neck he sucked in a breath, reaching his hand out he gripped the door handle.

Sliding the door open, met with the one and only Stiles. His eyes darted right to the floor too ashamed of himself to even look Stiles in the eyes.

“Hey,” Derek sighed.

“Hey, can we talk?” Stiles questioned his alpha.

“Yeah sure, want to go upstairs where it’s a little bit more private?”

“That works for me, for it works for you.” Stiles nodded his head.

Derek stepped out of the door, welcoming his boyfriend in the house. Once Stiles was inside Derek slide the door back shut.

Turning his back to the door, he laced his fingers with Stiles. “Follow me.”

 Leading the way through the living room, he stopped when making behind the couch where his little brother sat still playing games.

“Keep your eyes and eyes open for Peter, please don’t tell him Stiles is here.” Derek begged his little brother.

“Why not?”  Lucas had no idea what was going on, between the two guys since he just returned home from his hospital stay.

“Because if Peter knows he’s here, he will make him leave.” Derek whined.

Nodding his head, Lucas went back to his game while Derek lead Stiles upstairs to his room, wanna to be somewhere no one would hear them talking.

Once upstairs in the alpha’s room, Derek closed the door behind them, pressing his back to the wooded door.

His eyes still locked on the floor, because he couldn’t look Stiles In the eyes.

“So do you hate me now?” Stiles question caused Derek’s head pop up, locking their eyes together.

It was like Stiles could see right through Derek’s eyes; his expression was as if he wanted Stiles to continue with his part of the conversation.

“Listen I know I was wrong about freaking out on you, and I shouldn’t have yelled at you the way I did. So I’m sorry.”

Derek knew their fight wasn’t only on Stiles; he had a hand in it as well he knew he was wrong for going through Stiles messages.

“Stiles Stop right there, just wait a minute.” Derek put his hand in the air, sucking in another big breath before starting again.

Just say Derek went to talk Stiles started again. “Der I know I’m an asshole and I live my life the want and I don’t consider how you feel.”

“Stiles I don’t care about all that though, the only thing I care about is you. I want you alright and I told you before I will fight for you to no end, and that’s how I feel. I feel like I’m fighting for you anymore.”

“Then don’t fight anymore Der.”

 “So are you telling me that I just need to let you go, let you walk away?  I fight you for I fight to defend myself. I fight for our relationship.”

“It seems like ever since we got into this relationship all we do is fight Der.”

“What you seem to forget is I don’t start the fights, take now for an example what are we doing? Fighting again and I certainly didn’t start this one!”

“Oh you and you think I came here to start a fucking fight with you? Yes because that was my whole agenda for today, I woke up today and said oh hey I’m goanna over Derek’s and start yet again another fucking fight!”

“Yeah that what it seems you like, because every time you come over to see me we always end up fighting!” Derek growled.

“So what it’s my fault we are always fighting, if you weren’t so damn insecure all the damn time we wouldn’t have that issue.”

“How can I not be when you have all these guys chasing after you all the time Stiles?”Derek barked back.

Cocking his head to the side, Stiles curved his lips in a smirk. “I can’t help all this sexiness.” Stiles laughed breaking the tension between them.

Derek’s lips curved in a small smirk, knowing damn right that Stiles was right and sexier than ever.

“Funny! I’m sorry about everything, last week right now. I shouldn’t of freaked the way I did, but I’m scared Stiles.”

“Scared of what?”

“Scared of losing you, I know I treated you badly but I’m still here”

“We’ve been through this a thousand times Derek, I’m not going anywhere.”’

“That’s easy for you say, but what if you were in my shoes? “’

“What are you so worried about?”

Derek once more hung his head locking his eyes back to the floor, he really didn’t wanna tell Stiles what he was worried about, but knew he had too.

Derek knew he had to talk Stiles, get everything off his chest meaning break down and come clean.

 “You, I’m worried about you, worried about losing you, worried that one morning you may wake up and decide you’re done with me and no longer want me, no long wanna be with me, worried that I’ll have to watch you with someone else.”

“That will never happen, why you can’t see it? Why can’t you get it through your thick fucking skull that I love you Derek? Isn’t it obvious I fucking you love, I’m still here?  See this you and me right now all of this could be ours if you would just let it.”

“Then stop whatever it is that you’re doing please, I can’t take it anymore. I feel like I’m losing you and if I lose you Stiles I’m done there’s nothing left for me.”

Stiles sat down on the bed, with his arms folded into his chest. “How about this, if we have a problem with something that one of us is doing, we sit and talk it out like mature adults? Instead of yelling and fighting and tearing each other’s heads off?”

Derek nodded his head firmly know Stiles was right they both act like a bunch of kids fighting over the last cupcake.

“C’mere” Stiles patted the bed for his alpha to come sit with him.

Shuffling his feet across the floor, Derek sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend, only to be cuddled in his arms, while he pressed small sweet kisses to neck.

Scooting his body down into a laying position Derek leaned over his boyfriend, letting Stiles hold him and loves him. Letting him feel like he was on cloud 9 again.

Stiles pressed his lips to the back of Derek’s neck and shoulder, making shiver shoot up and down his spine.

While his arms were wrapped tight around his alpha’s body, using one hand rubbing it up and down his arm, Putting Derek into a sleeper.

“Why can’t you see it? I love you more than anything In this world baby, maybe one I’ll marry you.”

Stiles whispered into the alpha’s sleeping ear, wanting him to know that he would spend the rest of his life with him If only given the chance to prove he was the perfect one for Derek.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my faithful readers, here another chapter for you. but i deiced on taking a break from all the angst and craziness for a minute, so i throw in a funny chapter hope y'all in enjoy it and think it's funny. - i know i did when i was writing it, i laughed so hard. - leave you comments in the comment block, let me know what you think. 
> 
> and i just wanted to say thanks for all the good feedback and the wonderful comments, and waiting on me while left y'all hanging on them cliff hangers.

Returning home from the store Peter parked his blood red like the color of his nephew’s eyes, ford f150 pickup truck in the drive way.

Twisting the key backwards, shutting off the ignition he exited the car. –making his way around the trunk, gripping bag after bag in his hands.

 Slowly shuffling his way inside the loft, when reaching the inside one scent filled his nose.

“Stiles!” peter growled quietly.

Dropping the groceries to floor the beta reached his hand out to counter, snatching up the baguette he took off for the stairs.

Peter was about half way up the stairs when he heard his younger nephew’s voice.

“Hey I was goanna eat some of that!”

Turning around mid step peter covered his lips in a smirk. “I’ll save you a piece.”

When reaching the top of stairs he shuffled to the alpha’s room, kicking the door in making Derek and his boyfriend up.

“What’s going on?” Derek barked.

“Come here.” Peter demanded his nephew.

Untangling himself from the younger male, Derek pushed himself off the bed making his way to the beta.

Only for Peter to pull the alpha into his arms, and began rubbing his head.

“Shh it’s okay.”

“Peter are you petting me?”

“Shh its okay, it’s okay.”

Peter petted the alpha’s head before pushing him backwards and made his way to the younger male, poking him in the chest with this two day old baguette.

“This is your entire fault.”

“Wait how is it my fault?” Stiles questioned the beta.

“Because I said it was” breaking the baguette in half Peter began beating Stiles with it.

Throwing his hands up, Stiles tried to cover his face. “Peter Stop.”

“Didn’t I tell you not to come here and Hurt Derek again?” The beta growled.

Picking up his thrust he continued to beat Stiles with both pieces of the baguette, while he shouted to the boyfriend of Derek.

“I fucking told you not to come here, and what did you do? You came anyway.”  Peter pissed the human didn’t listen to him.

“You know I’m the sheriff’s son right?” Stiles tried to threaten the beta.

“Do I look like I give two fucks?”

Meanwhile Stiles getting his ass beat with the baguette Derek’s standing off to the side laughing his ass off at this uncle and boyfriend.

“Peter stop hitting him, I think he got the point.”

Peter stop hitting Stiles for only a second, turning around he looked to his nephew holding up the baguette in his hand.

“Do you want some of this?”

“I didn’t say anything, please continue.” Derek throws his hands in the air, laughing so hard his face turned a bright red.

“Real nice Derek let him beat the small one, letting him murder me with French bread!”

“I’m not fighting with is crazy ass, he could snap me into like a twig. I don’t wanna die.”  Derek playful hissed.

Stiles fell backwards on the bed, acting like he was dead, finally making Peter stop beating him with bread.

Dropping the baguette to the floor, Peter sat down on the bed; looking up to his nephew he smirked.

“Derek I think he may be dead!” Peter laughed out.

“Peter you murder my boyfriend!” Derek choked out laughing.

Leaning down Peter reached for the French bread, picking it he pulled his arms back and swung the bread once more, hitting Stiles as hard as he could right in the cock. – making Stiles up jump up and yell out in pain.

“OW Peter!”

“Nope he’s not dead; I thought he was but obviously not.”

“Pete if you damage him then we can’t have pups.”

Stiles eyes raised high up on his head, his face turning a bright red. “I’m not pushing shit out of my whole, you want pups you can carry them fucker. “ Stiles piped up.

Shaking his head Peter darted his eyes between both boys. “TMI guys I don’t want to about your sex life.”

Gripping his bread he turned his back on the alpha and his human, walking out of the room he came to an abrupt stop.

“Clean this shit up.” Peter demanded them clean up the mess he made beating Stiles.

Once peter was gone and out of ear shot, Stiles locked his eyes to the floor and away from his alpha.

“So maybe one night we can um go out to dinner?” Stiles began to shake as he asked his alpha out on a date.

“Wait are you asking me out on a date? An actual date?”

“Well yeah I guess, I mean it’s not like we’ve ever been on real Date before.”

“Fucking finally, I thought you’d never ask.” Stiles could hear the excitement in his alpha’s voice.

Taking a step towards Stiles, the alpha wrapped him in his arms, placing small kisses on the nape of his neck.

“You know I love you right?” Derek whispered into his human’s ear.

Nodding his head against his alpha’s shoulder, he gripped Derek tighter.

“I love you too.”

“Want to stay for dinner, I mean it’s been awhile since you have eaten here.”

“Sure.”

Pulling out of Derek’s grip the boys began making their down the stairs, only to hear peter yell dinner was done.

Reaching the kitchen they rounded the center island, grabbing plates of food, hungry and ready to chow down. When Stiles seen Lucas sitting on the couch stuffing his face.

“Dude is that the loaf of hard ass baguette I was beat with?”

Lucas laughed so hard he spit his drink all over the table. “Peter beat you with the bread?”

“Duh!”

Nearing time for Stiles to go home, Derek walked him to the door. – gripping his hand in his own, the alpha spun Stiles around crashing their lips together.

“See you tomorrow?” Derek searched Stiles eyes for an answer.

“Yeah of course.” With one last kiss goodnight, Stiles turned his back walking away heading home.

With only one thought on his mind, the thought of one day. Just maybe one day he would marry Derek and become Mr. Derek Hale.

Yes it’s true Stiles was utterly head over heels crazy in love in with Derek, and always would be not matter would happen they were In this together for life.


	36. Chapter 36

**Text message from Derek Hale. “So I’ll pick you about 8 then?”**

With tonight being their first actual date Derek wanted to do things right, the whole nine yards right.

Looking stunning as always, Derek dressed in a silky black button up dress shirt, that tightly hugged his upper body in all the right places. His black dress slacks, which tightly hugged his ass and thighs.

His hair spiked up in the front while the sides and black slicked down, because with tonight being their first actual date Derek wanted to all out for Stiles, wanting to impress him all over again, make him fall in love with him all over again.

He wanted to make things right for Stiles, wanted to do things right this time. – snatching black sawed dress jacket, car keys and wallet up off the bed he tossed the jacket over his shoulder.

Hooking the collar on two of his fingers he headed out to his car, when making about half way there when something made him turn around spotting his candy apple red pickup truck.

Derek darted his eyes in between the two vehicles he deiced on being a bit classier and began shuffling his feet again.

Only stopping when reaching the pickup, sliding the key into the lock he twisted the key unlocking the door. Sliding his perfect around ass in the seat he quickly jammed into the ignition starting it up.

Throwing his arm behind the passenger seat, he jerked the gear shift into reveres; backing out of the gravel drive way, once out the alpha throw the gear shift into drive speeding off down the road.

When reaching designation Derek climbed out of the pickup, quickly shuffling his feet into the store. – in the store Derek darted his eyes around the flower shop trying to deiced on which kind of flowers to buy for the one he loved.

They all smelled so good, so sweet which caused a problem for the alpha because he couldn’t choose a flower.

Spotting a store Clark he called out for help. “Excuse me Ms, but could you give a man a helping hand?”

“Sure handsome, what can I help with you today?”

“Well you see I’m going out on a date tonight, and I’m quite sure which of these to get. I mean I’ve never bought flowers for anyone before.”

“Well you must have one lucky lady on your hands. But what is her favorite fragrance?”

“Actual she is a he; and mostly anything with a sweet smell.”

With swift turn on her heel, she grabbed Derek by his arm pulling her behind herself leading him to the back of the store.

“Follow me handsome!” the Clark flashed Derek a pearly white smile.

Reaching the back of the store she came to an abrupt stop, almost making the alpha trip and fall. – “I got just thing for you man,”

Derek flashed a smirk upon his lips. “Well okay then.”

Gently grabbing a dozen of flowers from the bucket, she turned showing them to the alpha, watching while Derek’s eyes lit up like a fire burin inside them.

“These dear are called blueberry ripple tulips.”

The alpha’s heart skipped a beat, his wolf whining from the inside telling them they were the ones. Those Stiles would love these bluish purple with white at the tip of the bulb.

“Those are the ones how much?”  He snatched his wallet out of pocket.

“For you they are one sale, so 30 dollars should cover it.” the Clark smiled widely at the alpha.

Derek gently handed her the 30 dollars plus some, giving her a tip for her helping him.

“Thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome, good luck out there tonight. First dates can be pretty hard.”

Turning his back he headed back to his truck, looking to the time; seeing it was almost eight that he had to get a move on if he wanted to be at Stiles house on time.

Once there Derek overlooked himself in the mirror, making sure everything was I place. – grabbing the dozen of tulips he exited the truck, making his way to the Stiles front door.

When there he stepped one foot at time onto the porch, feeling butterflies in his stomach, his hands clammy and shaky; there was no doubt that Derek Hale himself was scared.

Sucking in a deep breath trying to calm his nerve’s he didn’t even know he was so scared because it’s not like this the first time he had ever seen Stiles or ever met him.

Balling his hand into a fist knocking on the door, taking a step back away from the door he waited for it to be answered.

 It came to surprise when John opened the door, flashing him a cheeky smirk. “Sheriff,”

“Derek, Stiles will be down in a minute. Come in take a seat.”  John offered for the older male to come inside.

Stepping foot inside the door, just as Stiles rounded the stair case, wearing a nice ribbed colt blot blue button up shirt, with black slacks.

The color of the shirt really making Stiles whiskey brown eyes pop; Derek couldn’t believe his eyes, even though he’s seen Stiles dressed up before but never like this.

“You ugh you look nice baby.” Derek choked out his words, amazed at how hot Stiles looked.

“Why thank you, you don’t look bad yourself there stud.” Stiles playfully commented his boyfriend.

Reaching out his hand looked to his lover as he grabbed the flowers off the stand.

“T- These are for you!” Derek once again choked.

“Really for me? Awe Der you shouldn’t have.” Stiles’ eyes filled with tears, as he took the flowers from his boyfriends’ hand bringing them to his nose; smelling the scent of blueberry’s.

Wrapping his arms around his alpha, Stiles lovingly took his lips in his very own. “Thank you.” Stiles smirked at the older male.

“You’re welcome, you know I’d do anything for you baby.”

“How you they were my favorite kind of Flower?” Stiles shapely asked.

“Honestly I didn’t, I had some help from the flower girl.” Derek laughed.

“Well thank you again they are beautiful Der.”

Walking into the kitchen Stiles cut the flowers stem on an angle, filling a vase about half way full he sat them down inside the water, to drop a baby aspirin in behind them.

“Are you about ready to go my dreary?” Derek asked leaning his shoulder against the door frame, smiling as he watched the one he loved with the flowers.

“Yeah just let me grab my jacket.”

Lacing his fingers inside Stiles, Derek walked him to the pickup opening the door for him and helping him climb inside.

Once dinner they order their food, while they sat and talked about anything and everything they could think of.

When Stiles heard the sound of total eclipse of the heart by Bonnie Tyler, throwing out his hand he locked his eyes with Derek’s.

“Dance with me?” a smirk formed upon his lips, as he looked at his boyfriend.

Nodding his head the alpha laid his hand in Stiles’ allowing him to lead them onto the dance floor.

Stiles pulled the alpha close to his body, wrapping his hands around his neck; resting his head on Derek’s chest, he could hear every breathe and every beat of his heart.

While Derek placed his hands on Stiles hips, pulling their bodies flush together, he began whispering the lyrics in Stiles ear, singing to Stiles once again in their lifetime.

_(Turn around)_

_“Every now and then, I get a little bit lonely, and you’re never coming around”_

_“Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit tried, of listening to the of my own tears.”_

_“Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit nervous, that the best of all the years have gone by.”_

_“Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit terrified, and then I look into your eyes.”_

_“Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart, turn around bright eyes; every now and then I fall apart.”_

Derek held Stiles close to his body, he shocked himself he still knew the lyrics to the song because he hasn’t listen to it since he was a bit younger.

He loved this song now for two reasons, one because his mother use to sing it to him at night when he couldn’t sleep, solely because he loved how her voice sounded just like Bonnie Tyler’s.

And now for two because he was singing it to the one he loved most in this world, when reaching the one part his favorite part Derek lifted Stiles chin with one finger, locking their eyes together.

Derek took a minute to breathe and look Stiles dead in the eyes. “Never forget these lyrics.”

“Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit restless, and I dream of something wild.”

“Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit helpless, and I’m lying like a child in your arms.”

“Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit angry, and I know I’ve got to get out and cry.”

“Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit terrified, but then I see the look in your eyes.”

_“Turn around, bright eyes; every now and then I fall apart. Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart.”_

Stiles eyes filled with tears for the 2nd time tonight, because now he really knows how much he means to Derek.

Despite all the fighting they do Derek wanted Stiles to know he would do anything in this world from him, even if that meant jumping in front of a bullet, a moving bus, whatever Derek would gladly do it to save him.

“And I need you now tonight, I need you more than ever; and if you hold me tight we’ll be holding on forever. And we’ll only be making it right cause we’ll never be wrong.”

“Together we can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all the time. I don’t what to do and I’m always in the dark, we’re living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. I really need you tonight, forever’s goanna start tonight. “

“Once upon time I was falling in love.”

Nearing the end of the song, Derek placed a soft but sweet kiss to the top of Stiles head. Leaning down in his ear Derek whispered those 3 little words.

“I love you Stiles, I hope you know that.”

By the end of dinner Stiles was like putty in Derek’s arms, leaving the restaurant Stiles with the help of his alpha climbed back into the candy apple red truck. Pulling out his phone he sent a text to his dad.

**Text message from Stiles, to dad. “ Hey dad, just wanted to let you know, I’m going back to Derek’s place I won’t be coming home; so don’t wait up love you.”**

Flashing Derek his pearly white teeth, he blew him a kiss and whispered. “by the way I love you too.”

By the end of the night it was almost like Derek and Stiles had rekindled their relationship, hopefully they start on good terms, maybe with Derek Morgan out of the picture Derek won’t feel so worried about losing Stiles.

When getting back to the loft Derek carried Stiles inside and up the stairs, lying him down on the bed kissing all over him ever so sweetly.


	37. Chapter 37

_As the fall winds blew through the trees making the leaves shed off their branches; making them land on the ground. - The nightfall sky was black and covered in bright white shining stars._

_A blanket spread out across the green grassy field, music blaring from the truck, which was parked right in the field._

_The moon big shinning bright and full tonight was the night of the comet, because it only comes home every 147 years._

Sitting up in his room all alone, he sighed wishing that he could watch the comment with Derek, but knew he couldn’t because the alpha was out of town.

He had left three days ago, three days after their actual first date, he said it was some type of family bonding thing they did every year.

Where the Hales all go do family things together, like shopping for birthdays or Christmas, going out to the movies, and eating dinners together; something Stiles couldn’t do with this family.

Slipping his shoes on his feet, he decided on going to do a little _shopping_ of his own. – Grapping a thin gray and blue pull over jacket, he headed down the stairs.

Giving the door a gentle little knock, he poked his head inside. “Hey I’m heading out.”

“Alright kiddo, you going to be home by dinner?”

 “Should be, I don’t see why I won’t be.” Stiles flashed his dad a smirk.

Turning his back he shoved his hands into his pockets, when he heard his voice once again.

“Stiles, Listen I’m goanna be working late tonight, so If you want to have Scott or someone come stay you can.”

With that Stiles walked away heading out for the day, pulling his phone from his pocket; he stared at the picture of Derek on his home screen.

**Text message from Stiles; to Derek Hale, “I miss you!”**

Even though he knew Derek wouldn’t reply because he probably had his phone was off, he needed to say it tell the man he loved, he couldn’t wait for his return home.

His eyes lit up when the phone rang back with a message. – **Text message from Derek Hale, to Stiles. “Miss you too baby can’t wait to get home and see that beautiful face of yours. “**

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, Stiles headed out for the store. – Inside the Store Stiles' grabbed a cart and began looking around.

A couple outfits and pairs shoes along with some little small things later his eyes darted for the item he had in mind.

When seeing that one little special item, his lit up his face turned red his hands began to shake. -pulling out his wallet he darted his eyes to the Clark.

“Excuse me sir, but I need that one right there.”  Stiles lips curved in a smirk as the Clark used his key to unlock the glass.

“Your total is $ 100 dollars.”

Swiping his card, he grabbed the store bag off the counter lying in the top of his cart.

Once paying for the clothes and other items he had gotten Stiles headed out to his jeep, in need of food and a drink and as well a nap.

Due to being so tired he could barley hold his eyes open anymore, because he’s had such a hard time sleeping with all the nightmares of his alpha dying nd leaving him alone forever, and Derek not being around to cuddle him when he wakes screaming for him in the middle of the night.

Sometimes his nightmare aren’t even about just Derek anymore, they now include best friend, right hand man, sidekick since birth Scott, or Kara or his dad.

Stiles can’t stand the thought of losing any of them because he loves them all, but the kicker to him is he’s the evil person or thing and killing them all.

Climbing in the jeep he headed home, he couldn’t wait to actually get home and look at the item he had bought, the item he knew would probably change his life, the item he had forever I will love you curved inside of it.

 Once home he parked the keep into the driveway, climbing out he locked it up and headed for the door, when inside he shuffled his feet across the floor, looking down to the ground.

Knowing that the item he had just got he would have to keep a secret even from his dad, who he wanted so badly to tell, to share his excitement with.

Only looking up when a heard a voice he knew he shouldn’t be hearing because they were banned from seeing one another and not only that but because things were so good between him and the alpha.

So good that the fighting between them stopped completely, the nasty and rude comments were no long said, they spent every waking moment together trying to fix what they almost unthreaded.

“Bat boy how you been lately?” Morgan put his hand out to shakes Stiles, while his other arm was wrapped tightly around Spencer’s shoulder.

“Ugh you’re not supposed to be here. If my dad sees you it’s not going to be pretty.”

“That nothing to worry you pretty little head about, he’s knows I’m here. I came to see Spencer.”

“Stiles we are trying to work things out, so I asked if your dad if it would be okay for Morgan to come over, we have been going out and doing things together, meaning we are spending more time together.”  Spencer added to the conversation.

“Well I better get upstairs; I got somewhere to be in about an hour. So I’ll catch you later Spencer.” Stiles lied knowing he didn’t have t be anywhere since Derek was away he wasn’t going to go watch the comment alone.

Pushing pass his cousin and his boyfriend Stiles, shuffled into the office. “Hey I’m home!” Stiles was happy to see his dad still there, just catching him before he had to leave for work.

“Hey there Kiddo, did you call Scott and see if he wanted to come over, since I won’t be here?”

“Nah I’m not worried about it dad Spencer is here, if I need anything.”

“Well okay but you know Morgan is here, so remember what I said about him.”

“Yeah I just passed him in the living room, no worries though dad.” Stiles nodded his head.

Turning his back Stiles began to walk out, when his dad spoke again.

“What you there?”

“Oh this, nothing just a little something I picked up for Derek when he comes home. You know kind of like a welcome home gift?” Stiles lied again about what was inside his bag.

“Listen I put something upstairs in your closet for you earlier, just in case I wasn’t here when you got in.” John smiled already knowing what was in the closet.

“Oh gifts for nothing, I like those kind of gifts.” Stiles smirked; he loved when his dad would buy him things for no reason at all.

That all started 6 years ago when Stiles was still a kid, and his mom passed away because john always felt so bad, for Stiles having to see his mother at her worst and not her best.

Because Stiles was in the waiting room at the hospital the night his mother passed away and Stiles blamed himself. Why no one knows the reasoning behind his guilt.

And john never got over the feeling he felt when he knew his son was in the hospital that night alone.

Shuffling up the steps, he ran to his room not being able to wait to see what the gift was his dad had bought for him.

Entering the room Stiles footed off his shoes kicking them to the side, while he stripped out of his clothes tossing them into a pile in the middle of the floor, so he could throw something a bit more comfy on.

Now dressed his in pajamas he shuffled over laying his bags of new clothes and Derek’s gift on the bed. – walking the closet he slide the door open only to be engulfed inside huge arms.

“Derek?” Stiles voice pitched a little high as he didn’t even have to look up to know it was his boyfriend.

“Hey baby” Derek’s voice filled with Happiness with seeing his boyfriend.

“I thought you weren’t due home for another two days, what are you doing here?”

“Let’s just say I lied, I was on my way home when I texted you back. You really think I would bail on our date to watch the comment together, and leave you alone to make a wish?”

“Well I thought you just forgot Der, but I’m glad you’re here; I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too Stiles.” Derek planted one hell of a wet kiss on Stiles’ lips. \

“So you went shopping? What did you get?” Derek asked shuffling his way over to bed, looking to see what Stiles had bought.

“Nothing really,” Stiles replied but then he seen Derek’s hand reach for the small light pink store bag.

“Derek no not that one!” Stiles almost shouted, trying to be quick because he didn’t want Derek to see what the item was.

Furrowing his brows Derek shot Stiles a weird look. “Why not?” his voice was a little bit mean.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell, but that one is for you, and I haven’t gotten it wrapped yet. And it’s not finished. I want it to be surprise babe.”

Dropping the bag back down on the bed, he stood there glaring to his boyfriend. “So do I at least get one guess at what it could be?”

“Be my guest, but you will never guess it.” Stiles smirked again to the alpha.

Derek and Stiles must have sat there for hours, while Derek kept trying to get whatever it was inside Stiles bag.

They haven’t even noticed the sky went from blue to black, letting them know it was almost time for the comet to pass by.

Gathering their things for their date, Stiles snatched the pink bag up in his hand, walking out of the room; he went into another one so Derek couldn’t peak not wanting him to have a single clue what the gift was.

Once everything was together the boy’s headed out for the night. – getting to the field Derek Parked the candy apple read pickup on the field, right where they would sitting.

They picked this spot because it was there spot, no one else ever comes here, probably because they didn’t know anything about it other than Stiles, Derek, Scott, Jackson, Lydia; pretty much the beacon hills gang were the only ones who knew.

It was like some secret field they had found when they were kids, and whenever they wanted to just hang out and spend time together that’s where they always end up.

Tossing a fuzzy soft blanket on the ground Derek plopped his ass right in the middle, Pulling Stiles down to sit in front of him. – spreading his legs he pulled Stiles back into his chest, where stiles could rest his head on his shoulder, and Derek could rest his on top of Stiles, but they could still see each other’s faces.

Putting one hand behind his back, Derek leaned back now just waiting on the comet to make it’s appearances. – as the warm fall winds blew through the trees, making leaves fall to the ground and some landing on the blanket, that laid in the green grassy field around the guys sitting on it.

While music pumped out of the truck, soft but sweet romantic music. Slow songs ones they could dance to if they wanted, but Stiles was happy where they were, he didn’t want to move out of the alpha’s embrace.

The nightfall sky was black covered in bright white shining stars, the moon was big and bright and full, because tonight was the night of the comet that only came home once every 147 years.

Stiles closed his eyes knowing it was for the comet, it was time to make his wish come true.

The comet flashed brightly while it was slowly passing them by, stuffing his hand into the pocket of his jacket, Stiles pulled out a little black box.

Lifting his head to look in Derek’s eyes began to speak. “Derek, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it Stiles?”

“Well you know you will always be a part of me and that I love you very much right and that your only for me?”

“Yeah; Baby what’s going on?” Derek asked a little scared, with not liking the way this conversation was going.

Turning around Stiles pushed himself up, to the point he was so close to Derek there was no space in between them, he kneeled on one knee.

“Good; now that you know I love you, Derek Copper Hale, will you marry me?” Stiles hoped and prayed Derek’s answer would be what he wanted to hear.

Flipping the little black box open, it reveled a white satin liner that contained of a Celtic Knot black tungsten polished ring.

Derek’s eyes filled with tears, his breath caught in his chest, his faced red.- “Stiles I – I – Yes!”

Derek choked out the words not only happy because Stiles just proposed to him but because he was going to ask Stiles to marry him tonight, that’s what they had both went _shopping_ for.

That’s the reason Derek came home early from the trip, that was Derek’s reason for going shopping while he was away, because he wanted to buy Stiles a ring, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the one he loved, but Stiles had beat him to the punch.

Leaning in Stiles took Derek’s lips in his, kissing him so hard their lips turned purple, lying Derek down on the blanket they deepen the kiss.

No longer just boyfriends but as two engaged men who would soon be getting married ad spend the rest of their lives together, but right here right now they began making love.

Actually making love no more just fucking, Because after tonight Stiles and Derek both know there’s no turning back, there’s no acting like this never happen no matter how this would end.


	38. chapter 38

One month, one month had passed since Stiles asked Derek to marry him. One month since Stiles asked for himself and Derek to come together as one and spend the rest of their lives together.

Lying on his back with his arm tossed over his head, Derek laid awake as he could feel Stiles eyes boring into him.

“You’re staring!” Derek’s lips curved into a smirk he playfully hissed.

“It’s called gazing.”

“It’s creepy Stop it.”

“It’s romantic!” Stiles giggled as he traced patterns against Derek’s skin.

“Stiles stop that tickles.” Derek let a small giggle escape his throat.

At this point the alpha wanted nothing more than to stay in this spot all day, he wanted to stay cuddled up with Stiles even with knowing he still had a lot to do yet.

It wasn’t long before Stiles broke the awkward silence between them, sitting up on his elbow he gazed at Derek while he still traced Derek’s skin.

“I never thought I see this day.” Stiles sighed breaking his gaze.

“Why?” turning his head Derek looked up to Stiles’ faded smile.

“Well because we got off on a rough start in the beginning.”

“That’s because I was too scared to admit I had feelings for you, I was scared that if I allowed myself to be gay that everything would change. And you know me I’m not good with change, so I didn’t want anything to change. “

Stiles sat quite for a minute like he was to scared to say what was on his mind, but like any spouse the alpha knew something was playing on Stiles’ mind.

“Baby what’s on your mind?”

“It’s nothing really. I just I don’t know Derek.”

“Babe I don’t know if you don’t tell me, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I just don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you into anything you don’t want to do.”

“Listen to me you are _Not_ making me do anything I don’t want to do, I love you and I guess I always have, I was too much of dick not to tell you. I need you Stiles you have changed my life, if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be where I am today. “

Derek flipped on his side, taking his hand he rubbed across Stiles’ face. “I love you Stiles.”

“I love you Derek more than you could ever know, I just wish I could put it into words but I can’t.”

“I don’t need you to explain it Stiles I feel the same way, without you I’d be lost. Look I know we have the wedding coming up and all, but I think we need to take a day and be together.  How about we take a road trip get out of State?”

“Yeah you want you too?”

“Yes.” Derek gently took Stiles lips in his, kissing him slowly.

“When do we go?”

“Now”

Springing out of bed, Stiles headed for Derek’s dresser. - pulling the draws open he tossed some clothes onto the bed.  

Once all packed and ready to hit the road, both Derek and Stiles loaded the truck slamming the trunk closed Derek laced his fingers with Stiles, leading him to the passenger’s side of the truck.

Opening the door the alpha helped Stiles inside, hooking his seatbelt so he knew that his mate was safe.

Taking his lips in his own once more Derek sighed. “Here we go, there’s no turning back now.”

“Well stop playing around and lets go. “ Stiles playful smacked at his man.

Climbing in the driver’s seat Derek quickly jammed the key into the ignition, throwing the gear shift into drive he sped off out of the drive way.

His lips curved in a smirk from one ear to the other, he reached his hand out popping a disc into the CD player, skipping tracks until he found one he wanted to listen too. Propping his feet up on the dashboard, Stiles laid his seat back.

Lacing their fingers together Stiles gazed to the alpha happy to finally have some time with just the two of them.  Happy that they didn’t have to worry about anyone else being around.

Happy that they could be free and say or do anything they wanted to do, go anywhere they wanted to go.

“So where are we going?” Stiles questioned.

“Anywhere you wanna go.” Derek smirked to the younger male.

Snatching the map out of the glove box he glanced over it, trying to find a place they could go. – But Stiles wanted to go somewhere nice, somewhere he would never forget.

Derek watched Stiles from the comer of his eyes laughing to himself at how happy he had just made the younger male.

“I have an Idea, close your eyes and put finger anywhere on the map and where it points to is where we will go. “

Doing as he was told to do, Stiles closed his eyes and pointed to one place on the map. – when opening them he looked right to the alpha.

“Look to where you pointed to.”

Looking down Stiles seen where his finger had landed, his face lit up he had always wanted to go this place as a kid growing up mainly because his mom had always said that was her favorite state.

“Tallahassee Florida, I’ve always wanted to go there.”

“Tallahassee it is then.” Derek flashed his lover a quick smirk.

“Are you sure you can drive all that way though?”

“Well they have places called rest stops and we can stop and sleep if need be.”

Derek knew this was going to be long drive but he didn’t care because all that mattered to him right now was that he wanted his lover to be happy, so he was willing to drive 2,259 miles to see the love of his happy.

Derek would go to the end of the earth to make Stiles happy because nothing made Derek more than to see Stiles happy, if it would have been anyone else Derek wouldn’t be so quick to just up and leave the only home he’s ever known.

that's how the alpha knew Stiles was the one for him, he knew that Stiles would be his forever and always. Derek was in love with the idea of being in love with Stiles though he never planned on falling for the younger male, who he's always been friends with but like Derek always says you can't help you love. 


	39. Chapter 39

On the road Derek looked over to a soundly sleeping Stiles, removing his right hand from the wheel he reached his hand over to the younger male.

Placing his hand on Stiles’ face he gently and softly rubbed his thumb over his cheek. – licking his lips Derek sucked in a deep breath.

“I hope you know that I would travel to the end of the world for you, if that’s what  would keep you happy.” Derek whispers to his loved one.

The alpha watched as the younger male cracked a smile, like he was dreaming of something that made him really happy.

The alpha happy to see Stiles dreaming of something happy and not of him dying and being left alone, like he normally does.

To Derek this was a good signs that maybe his medication was beginning to work, and also being a start to his day. – He hated seeing the love of his life unhappy and scared.

He couldn’t bear the thought of himself dying and leaving Stiles all alone, in fact that was one of Derek’s worst fears. He fared for Stiles if anything would ever happen to him.

He feared Stiles losing his mind and never moving on, isolating himself from the entire world.

Surely he would grieve for Derek but he would want Stiles to move on and be happy. He would want Stiles to live his life and not be happy because of him.

Because even after death and in the afterlife Derek would want to see Stiles happy and not sad because he hates seeing him that way.

Derek tore his loving gaze away from Stiles when hearing a horn honking in his ear, looking down the alpha checked his gas seeing he only had about 3 quarters’ of  a tank.

Knowing he needed to get gas he began reading the street signs looking for the closet exit to pull off on.

At the gas station, Derek shut off the tuck making it go quite. – sliding his card he entered his zip and amount of money for.

After a few minutes of the truck being shut off, sitting still and quite Stiles awoke to a missing Derek.

Flipping from his side to his back, he rubbed at his sleepy eyes, reaching his hand down between his seat and door, he lifted his seat darting his eyes around for his alpha.

“Derek!” Stiles called out for his alpha.

The sky was now no longer a bright blue with white clouds but black with shining stars and a bright shining moon.

The air being cold and misty from the rain, Stiles jumped when a very wet Derek jerked the driver’s door open.

“Hey there sleepy head you’re awake.” Derek smirked when seeing Stiles eyes fully open.

“Oh god Derek you scared the living shit out of me! Where are we?”

“Umm we are in Georgia dreary.”

“Okay first off you’ve been watching way too much once a upon a time, and second you mean to tell me that I’ve slept that long? Why didn’t you wake me up Derek?”

“Well because you obviously needed the sleep, and you look so cute when you’re sleeping so I didn’t want to wake you.”

“How much longer do we have to go yet?”

“About 250 miles, go back to sleep I’ll wake you when we get there.”

“No how about I drive and you take a nap, if not your going to be dead tried before we even get there.”

“Are you sure babe, I mean the reason why we are going is because you need a break and I don’t want you getting overwhelmed?”

“I’ll be fine Der just let me drive for a while, I’ll be all night now because somebody let me sleep the whole way here.”

“Alright but only if your sure.” Derek sighed.

“Give me the damn keys would you?”  Stiles hissed at his alpha.

Tossing the keys into Stiles’ hands Derek climbed back out of the truck and into the rain once more. Opening his door Stiles went to climb out when he was stopped by Derek.

“Don’t get out babe it’s raining. You’re going to get wet.”

“Its rain water Der it won’t kill me.”

“I don’t care please just climb over the center console.” Derek pleaded with the younger male.

“Alright fine!” Stiles slid across the center console into the driver’s seat, while Derek ran around to where stiles once sat.

Shoving the key back into the ignition Stiles hooked his seatbelt, turning his head he glanced over to the alpha.

“Seatbelt.”

“I’m goanna change first, I’m soaked.”

“Oh baby, strip it off. Let me see that rocking sexy body.” Stiles smirked from ear to ear while teasing his alpha.

Derek cocked his head to the side he winked at his fiancée. “You wish hot stuff!” his lips curved in a smirk.

“Don’t you know it big boy.” Stiles laughed as he leaned up turning the radio back on, jumping at the sound of something in your mouth by nickleback blared through the speakers.

 “You were caught red handed there.” Derek sneered playful, reclining his seat he laid back just as Stiles had done hours before.

Grabbing a throw blanket he tossed it over his legs not wanting them to get cold, Derek closed his sea green eyes just as he heard the words escape Stiles mouth.

“How did I get so lucky for someone like you to want someone like me?” Stiles whispered as he thought Derek was already asleep, not even realizing that he was actually still awake.

“Because I got lucky for someone like you to love someone like me, and to tell you the truth I can’t wait until you take my last name and spend the rest of my days with you.”

The alpha reassured Stiles as he laced his own fingers through Stiles’. “How could I not love you Derek?”

“Because Stiles I was an asshole to you, and because I basically used you in the begging think about it. we fucked and then I told you it couldn’t happen again, that I only wanted to be friends. Then it happened again and I didn’t realize what I was missing out on until that agent guy was always up on you, and then I knew that I had to tell you.”

“Even at that though Der I still loved you, I wanted to be with you. Why do you think I got so mad when you would just show up and start a fight?”

“I wasn’t trying to fight Stiles, I was simple trying to tell you I liked you in so many words and I was wrong for the way I did it and I shouldn’t of.”

“That’s in the pass Derek, look at us now we are engaged getting ready to get married and spend the rest of our lives together, how could it get any better than that?”

“I know that Stiles, but you came to the loft and told me you loved me, look how I treated you I walked away only to let you think my feelings for you were a lie. I hated myself for allowing you to walk out my door crying the way you were, I seen the hurt in your eyes I heard the hurt in your voice and I did nothing about it but walk away and leave you.”

“The way I see it is you didn’t just leave me Der, you went after the people who hurt me, who kidnapped me and kept me for days, and then even helped fine me.”

“But you had asked me not to Stiles and I did it anyway and by the time I came home.” Derek’s green filled with tears at the smallest thought of Stiles being with someone else.

“you were seeing Theo. And even though I had no right to say anything to you about because I gave up my right when I let you walk away, when I let you walk out that door I kissed  my chance with you good bye. I was hurt Stiles I felt like I didn’t matter anymore.”

Derek’s voice cracked as he spoke pouring his heart out to his lover.- Stiles pulled off on the side of the road, turning in his seat he looked down to the man he was soon to marry.

“Yes I was seeing Theo, and yeah for awhile I was happy with him. But that didn’t matter Derek I went to the loft everyday tried to find away to find you and bring you home. I not only missed you like crazy but I needed you I loved you even with seeing Theo, just ask Scott he will tell you. I was hurt that you left but at some point I knew you would come home to me, but you wouldn’t be coming home to me, you were coming home to me and Theo and I seen how hurt you were at the school when came by. Right then I knew I wanted you forever.”

“You never told me that you went to my house.”

“Well I did and I even spelt there a couple of nights just to feel close to you.”

“Can I just ask you one question?”

“Anything.”

“Why when I came to the school when I came home did you tell me you couldn’t be with because of Theo, when you wanted to be with me. You think I didn’t see you smell the tears you cried after I kissed you and you walked way. Why didn’t you just leave him?”

“Because I didn’t think you really wanted to be with me, I thought you just wanted another booty call and I was done with all that. And I was trying to move on with my life, I loved Theo but nowhere near the way I love you never have never will.”

With that being said Stiles turned back in his seat to where he could drive, pulling back onto the road, their ride the rest of the way there was mostly quite other then the radio playing.


	40. Chapter 40

It was about 4:00 in the morning when the couple finally arrived in Florida, while Stiles was beginning to get hungry.

The smell of the fast food places was so thick in the air Stiles could almost taste the food.

His eyes wandered to the sides of the streets wanting so bad to stop and grab a bite to eat, it was just the fact that he was on a roll and not wanting to wake Derek.

 By the time Stiles finally passed the fifth McDonalds he could no longer resist the smell and hunger, pulling into the turn lane he flicked his blinker on letting other people behind him know he was pulling off.

Glancing over to Derek he tapped his shoulder trying to wake him, but when getting no answer he leaned his head down next to the alphas.

“Bitch wake up, I need food!”

Startled Derek jumped up right in his seat, head butting Stiles. “What happen? Christ Stiles! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m hungry damn it, I need food.”  Stiles laughed at Derek’s reaction.

“Did you really have to yell in my ear?”

“Well I tried to waking up differently but you wouldn’t wake up.”

“Next time why don’t you just get a bullhorn and blow it in my ear? You could of made me def.”

“Oh come on Mr. Whinny pants, let’s go eat already.” Stiles opened the driver’s side door.

Climbing out he went to close his door when he seen his alpha in the same sitting position.

“Der are you coming or not?”

 “Yeah, Stiles I’m coming just give me a damn minute.”

“What is your attitude about?”

“Let’s see I was sleeping and some nutball woke me up by screaming in my ear.”

“Really Derek I was only kidding around, I thought this was supposed to be a fun trip.”

Rolling his whiskey brown eyes Stiles slammed his door shut, he really just didn’t feel like fighting with his alpha, nor did he want to fight with his alpha.

Gripping the door handle in his hand he walked inside, the young male darted his eyes across the menu trying to find something he wanted to eat. Even though he’s really not the McDonalds’ type of guy, he rather have subway or pizza.

Once decided on what he wanted to eat, he stuffed his hands into his jeans pocket waiting on someone to take his order.

“How can I help you sir?” the tall blonde haired lady behind the counter asked.

“Um let me get two large Big Mac meals.”

“What would you like your drink to be?”

“Coke is fine.” Stiles nudged his head to the soda machine with a small smile.

“Your total is 25. 50.”

Pulling out his wallet and flipping it open, Stiles handed over the money. – Grabbing both his cups and receipt.

Looking down to the order number seeing it was 121, Stiles waited on his order; shuffling over the soda machine he filled both cups with ice and soda.

“121,”

Just as Stiles was walking away from the counter with food in his hand, through the door came no one else other than Derek Hale.

“You just don’t listen do you?” Derek all but growled.

“Does it look like I have time for this Derek, I want to eat and get back on the road. We still have to find a place to lay our heads tonight.”

“I told you to wait that I was coming in with you.”

“Too late for that I already order for both of us. “ Stiles shook the bag at the alpha.

“What are you a mind reader now; you didn’t even know what I wanted.”

“If you’re trying to pick a fight I’m not playing into it, not here not now not at all this weekend. “

“I’m not trying to pick a fight, what are you talking about?”

“Yeah you are, but anyway if you’re hungry me and the food will be in the truck. So just whenever you feel you’re done with this little hissy fit of yours then feel free to come out and eat.” Stiles shoved past the alpha and headed back out to the truck.

Once in the truck Stiles shoved his hand into the bag, grabbing out his sandwich and fries. – opening his mouth as wide as it could go he bite into the poppy seeded bread and bugger.

To Stiles the taste was out of this world, as if he never eaten a big Mac before; the juices slid down the back of his throat making him moan out in pleasure from being hungry for so long.

About halfway through his nice hot meal, Derek entered the truck once more, doing the same as his fiancée did shoving the food in his mouth so fast he began to choke.

His face turned blood red as the food was stuck and not budging, hitting his chest as hard as he could Derek still couldn’t breathe.

Sliding his hand under Derek’s shirt he patted his back trying to help him unlogged the food.

 “Put your arms in the air.” Stiles demand Derek.

Throwing his arms in the air Stiles hit his back as hard as Derek could take it, just then the food went flying out of his mouth.

“Slow down before you get sick, or Die.” Stiles’ voice filled with worry and concern for his mate.

“Like you care.” Derek spat back.

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t of helped you, how did we go from being heartfelt to fighting?”

Derek sat there quietly as Stiles tried to pry information out of him, when getting nothing he throw the gear shift into drive and sped off down the road looking for a hotel to stay in.

“You know I’m not doing this again Derek, I will not go through this again.” Stiles hissed.

When arriving at the confront inn hotel, Derek exited the truck and entered the hotel lobby. – paying for 2 nights.

 The alpha was then handed a key card for room number 113, saying his thanks he turned walking back out to the truck.

Grabbing bag after bag Both Derek and Stiles carried their bags into their room, laying them by door once inside.

Jumping right on the bed Stiles cuddled into his pillow, wanting to just lay back and starch his legs and back a bit from being all cramped up in the truck all those hours.

Derek sat on the other bed with head hanging in his hands, feeling bad  for snapping of Stiles the way he had. – when cooled down Derek pulled the blankets back on the bed.

Stripping out of his clothes he left them lay in a pile on in the middle of the floor, laying in the bed he looked to where Stiles sat.

Cracking his lips in a smile he patted the empty space in the bed next to him.  “C’mere baby.”

Climbing into the bed stiles scooted over next to Derek allowing himself to be wrapped up in the arms belonging to the alpha.


	41. chapter 41

Chapter 41

The next morning Derek woke to the sun shining brightly through the maroon colored curtains through the window.

Untangling himself from Stiles he looked to clock seeing it was about 8:00 in the morning, pushing himself up on his elbows he rubbed the hard yellow crust from them.

Going about his morning routine Derek shuffled into the bathroom; sliding his hand down he gripped his cock tightly so he didn’t piss everywhere. 

Once back in the room Derek stood with his back against the wall watching Stiles as he still laid sleeping.

Watching the one loved sleep quietly began to really make him feel terrible for the way he treated him, when he promised a fight free fun weekend.

Pushing himself off the wall he shuffled over to his suitcase, gently carefully not to wake Stiles he tossed it on the bed.

Unzipping the bag Derek snatched out a pair of gray and black lounging pants along with a white tank top. – throwing his clothes on over his body leaning down he place a soft gentle kiss to Stiles head.

Snatching his truck keys and wallet up off the dresser he took one last look at his sleeping beauty, pulling the door shut behind him; gripping the door handle in his hand he shoved the back making sure the door locked so no one could get in and hurt his the love of his life.

Once checking the door Derek felt much better knowing Stiles was locked in and no one could get to him but him hisself when he returned.

Climbing in the truck Derek injected the key into the ignition, throwing the gearshift into drive he pulled out of the parking lot.

Driving around his eyes darted to the sides of the street looking of one place he had in mind, when finding this place he pulled into the parking lot. – Parking the truck Derek climbed out, stuffing his hands into his leather jacket pockets he began making his way inside.

The alpha walked from one aisle to other only stopping when something caught his eye, grabbing the only one of this item left Derek wrapped it in his arm.

Once making sure he had everything he wanted the alpha stood in line waiting to pay for his things. – Once paid the alpha headed back out to his truck with only one thing left to do.

Mean while Derek was out shopping and doing whatever it was he was doing, Stiles had woken to an empty bed and no sign of his fiancée.

Going about his everyday routine he shuffled into the bathroom, doing his business when done he shuffled back out into the room. – turning the sink on he filled the clear pot with water; pouring into the back of the coffee pot he added a white flitter and some coffee.

Just as stiles went to jump back into bed he noticed that Derek’s suitcase was lying on the bed and open.

Walking around the bed he flipped the suit case open seeing that some of the alpha’s clothes were gone, it was then that he pretty much knew Derek left.

Pulling a pair of his own lounging pants on he jumped back into the bed, gripping the remote in his hands he flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch.

Finally he came across one of his favorite shows he laid the remote down, leaving Once upon  a time on.

 Just then the hotel door flew open and in came Derek Hale with both of his hands fully loaded.

“Do you need some help?”

“No I got it.” Derek flashed Stiles a small smile.

“What is all that?”

“Non ya”

“Come on Derek what is it?”

“That for me to know and for you too ….”  Derek managed to make Stiles laugh.

Walking over the dresser the alpha sat all the bags down, reaching his hand down inside one of them he pulled out a taco bell food bag.

“Hungry?”

“Starving”

“Eat up.” Derek tossed Stiles an am breakfast wrap.

“you made you buy breakfast?”

“Well I thought you might be hungry and you bought dinner last night so it was my turn to by. speaking of last night.” Derek sprung up off the bed and over to the dresser.

Gripping an already made up gift bag in his hands he shuffled back over to bed where Stiles sat.

“This is for you.” 

“Derek you didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes I did.”

Sating the bag on the floor in between his legs Stiles reached his hand downside.

He pulled out a light blue envelope that read my love on the front. – sliding his finger under the flap he opened the envelope.

Pulling out a white card he flipped it open and began to the words coming from Derek.

_‘My dearest Stiles, I wanted to take this time to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. – You’ll never be my first kiss, or even my first love; but you’re everything I’ve hope and that means so much more. I see us getting married, moving in together, cuddling on the couch, waking up to good morning kisses, having arguments and making up afterwards. I love you and that is why I see us together forever. ‘_

_“Love always your Derek.”_

 By the time Stiles got to the end of the card his eyes were filled with tears following the ones already falling.

“I Love you too Der”

Pushing himself up off the bed he was seated, he leaned his head down in front of Stiles. –taking Stiles lips in his for just minute.

“I’m sorry about last night baby.” Derek whispered into Stiles lips.

 “It’s okay.”

“There’ more in there.” Derek pointed to the gift bag.

Reaching his hand back down inside he wrapped his fingers around something soft.- pulling the cuddly thing out of the bag he flipped it around only to see a snow white teddy bear holding a blue heart trimmed in white lace and read “I love you forever.”


	42. Chapter 42

With their wedding coming up being right around the corner both Stiles and Derek knew they had to return home. – not that either of them really wanted to, because to them the last couple of days felt like they were in heaven.

Returning home from Florida their first stop was to Stiles’ house, when pulling into the drive the way the alpha spotted a tiny black car.

“Whose car is that?” Derek asked his fiancée.

 “I believe Mason’s, I don’t know why he would back in town so soon though. “

Shrugging his shoulders Stiles exited the alpha’s truck, grabbing his bags before shutting the door.

“You coming in?” Stiles questioned.

“Sure if you want me too.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, I thought you might want see your family. I mean last time they were here there was a lot of bullshit.”

“Derek they aren’t like that, they don’t judge people.”

Climbing out of the truck Derek laced his fingers with Stiles. “Are you sure they won’t mind me being here?”

“No Der they will be fine.”

 Reaching the front door Stiles along with Derek entered the house, shuffling his feet across the floor Stiles dropped his bags by the stairs.

When he was all the sudden attacked by Arianna. “Stiles your home!” the little girl shouted happy to see her favorite cousin.

 “Hey baby girl.” Stiles gently responded while lifting her into his arms wrapping her up tight.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I miss you too little one, how is everyone?”

“Not so good.” Her voice went from happy to sad.

Cocking his head to the side he shot her a confused look. “What’s wrong Arianna?”

“My mommy is really sick.”

Stiles didn’t like the sound of that not one bit, walking into the living he spotted his uncle sitting on the couch with tears streaming down his face.

Stiles sat his little cousin down on the floor. “Hey why don’t you go upstairs with Derek and play on my computer.”

With a pleading glare Stiles turned to look at Derek as to say please go with her, she don’t need to see her father in the shape he’s in.

Nodding his head Derek took the little girl by the hand leading her up the stairs just as Stiles had asked him to do.

Once Derek and Arianna were out of eye sight Stiles quickly shuffled into the living room where his uncle sat balling his eyes out.

“Uncle Mason what’s going on with Aunt Ashley?” Stiles asked as he sat down next to his uncle patting him on the back.

“She’s sick bud; I don’t think she’s coming back from this one.” Mason sobbed.

“What do you mean this one, has she been this sick before?”

“She has; she has c- ca- can- cancer Stiles.” Mason couldn’t even mention the word cancer without crying.

“How long does she have?”

“They said 4 months if she even makes it that far, I don’t know what to do Stiles. I don’t know if I can live without her, how do I tell Arianna that her mother is dying? She won’t understand she’s just a little girl.”

“What dose Arianna think is wrong with her?”

“She just thinks mommy has cold the flu at that; I didn’t know how to tell her. That’s why I’m here, you dad had to break the news to you about your mom so I thought. “

“That dad could tell Arianna about Aunt Ashley.” Stiles finished his uncle’s thought.

Mason only nodded his head with being at a lost for words, scared of losing the woman he loved and planned on spending the rest of his life with. – and now he faced having to raise his their little girl on his own.

But how when Ashley was the one who did everything with Arianna, she’s the one who took her to the movies, played makeup and baby dolls. Watched movies and everything a little girl loved to do.

While Mason was the man of the house and worked to bring money home so he could put food in their stomachs.

“You will get through this Uncle Mason, if anyone can do it you can. I know you can I mean look at what you did for me when mom passed, you’d come get me every weekend let me stay with you and not only that but you helped take care of me when dad couldn’t. “

“I don’t know Stiles; I can’t live without her, I can’t raise our baby without her. I can’t go back and live in that house without her Stiles she’s my world. “

“Well you can come stay with us, I will help take care of Arianna, I will help you get through this.”

Stiles felt bad for his uncle because he knows where he’s coming from because if were to be Derek lying on his death bed he’d be the same way.

Just then John walked through the door, being in a good mood seeing his son was finally home from his trip.

“Stiles your home!” John’s voice was happy but that soon faded when seeing his brother in law.

“Mason?”

“Dad,” Stiles jumped off the couch only to run into his dads arms.

“What’s wrong kiddo?”

“Uncle Mason needs you right now.”

Walking over to where Mason sat john laid his hand on his brother in laws back.

“Mason talk to me how is she?”

“Not good John I’, losing her.” Mason all but roared out.

“Where is Arianna?”

“Upstairs with Derek, I’m goanna go up and check on her.” Stiles announced his leaving to check on his uncle’s kid.

Shuffling into his room Stiles closed the door behind him catching the alpha’s attention. – tearing his gaze from the computer the alpha looked to his fiancée.

Derek didn’t even have to look at Stiles to know something was wrong he could smell his fear, he could since Stiles was on the verge of a really bad break down.

“Is everything okay Baby?”

“No not really, but I can’t talk about it now.” Stiles nodded his head to the little girl, informing Derek he would fill him in later. – Why because Stiles knew that this point in time Arianna was going to need him to be there for her and to be strong.

She was one person in his life he would never let down, because she was little so young that she wouldn’t understand why her mother was dying.

Lying down on his bed Stiles gripped his pillow tight trying to hold back the tears, he loved his Aunt very much. He loved her like a mother and now he was losing her too.

“Ducky!” Arianna called for Stiles.

“Yeah baby girl.” His lips curved in a smirk as he looked up to her lying next to him on the bed.

“Is mommy going to be okay?”

Now Stiles was at a loss for words with not knowing what to say to make the little girl feel better, to rip her little heart or worse scare her, but yet he didn’t want to lie to her either so either way he went about this it was going to be a lose lose situation.

 “Honestly Sweetheart I don’t know, I can’t tell you for sure. But what I do know is whatever happens your mommy loves you and always will.”

 “I love mommy ducky.”

“I know you do baby.” Stiles pulled his little cousin close to his chest, holding her so tight like he was scared to let go.

Stiles gently ran his fingers through her long blonde hair, hoping she would soon fall asleep because himself needed to talk to Derek about what going on.

It wasn’t long until Stiles heard her breathing heavy telling him she was out cold, untangling himself from the girl he sat up In the bed.

“Der my Aunt is dying.” Stiles sighed.

 “What?”

“She has cancer and only has maybe four months to live, Mason said if she has that long.”

“Wow, Stiles I’m sorry baby. Are you okay?”

“No she’s like a mom to me and I already lost my mom and now I’m goanna lose her too. Why does this shit always happen to me?”

“I don’t know babe.” Derek shuffled over to bed, sitting down he pulled Stiles into his embrace holding him tight.

“I guess that’s just the luck I have. Whenever something in my life start going good and I’m happy something always happens. I guess I’m not meant to be happy.”

“Hey this isn’t your fault Stiles, she got sick. None of this is because of you.”

Derek tried to sooth his now crying and once again broken fiancée like he’s had to do so many times before when he was hurt and broken down to the point he just wanted nothing to do with life.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so it took so long for an update I've just been busy; having my youngest Niece born 3 weeks ago the novelty of her still hasn't wore off just yet. - Also i know some of you are ready for the wedding chapter, i'm working on that as we speak so it should be posted in the next couple of day. 
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this chapter let me know what you think at the end of the chapter.

“Come on Derek, let see what it looks like.” Lydia yelled through the dressing room door.

“No I look like a complete fool right now.”

“Either you get your ass out right now or I’m calling the sheriff you make the choice.” Lydia threaten Derek with his soon to be father in law.

“I’m not coming out there, I swore all my life I’d never wear one of these things.”

“Well if you don’t want to wear a tux then you could always wear a dress, I think I might have one that will fit you.” Lydia pressed her lips together.

Derek stood quite still refusing to exit the dressing the room. “Derek come out or I’m coming in.”

“Fine you fucking hapery.” Derek barked out at this friend.

Pushing the dressing room door open Derek walked out wearing a black and white tux.

“Awe look at you Derek. I happen to think you look very nice.” 

“I just don’t know Lydia; do you think Stiles will like it?”

“Are you kidding me Derek? He will love it, that’s all he’s talked about is seeing you in a tux. “

“I guess this is the one then.” Derek smirked.

Turning around Derek walked back inside the dressing room, only to strip out of the tux and stepping back into his clothes.

“So everything else is taken care of right, I mean Stiles has his tux?”

“Yes Derek I took care of everything wedding invitations and all.”

Once done changing Derek walked arm and arm with Lydia throughout the tux store, heading to the check outline.

That’s when Derek heard it the song he wanted played at the wedding, to Derek the lyrics explained him and Stiles to the t.

Later that night after dropping his red haired friend off Derek began making his way to his little sister.

When arriving to the now remodeled Hale house the front door was almost immediately jerked open, reveling one pissed off girl if her facial expression was anything to go by.

  Folding her arms into her chest Laura shuffled out onto the porch. “You’re late where the hell were you Derek she’s been waiting on you.” Laura all but growled to her little brother.

“I know and I’m sorry but some last minute things for the wedding popped up Laura.”

“You always have some kind of an excuse Derek, yet again you left me hanging. “

“I’m here now that’s all that matters. “

“Next time you tell me a time and you don’t show up, then you will not get her again Derek. I’m the one who is left holding the bag here, I’m the one who has to sit and listen to her cry for you.”

“Who died and made you boss of her?”

“Mom Left her with me Derek, so therefore I have the right to refuse.”

“No mom left her in both our care Laura so no you can’t tell me I can’t see my sister.” Derek roared back to his sister.

“Yeah well you obviously take can’t keep promises and take care of her, that’s why she lives with me and not with you.”

“If that’s the way you feel then why don’t we ask Cora who she wants to live with? I mean let her make her own damn decision, she’s old enough now.”

“No.”

“Why not Laura are you scared she will pick me over you? You know she loves being with me. “

“She’s been through enough in her life Derek. She doesn’t need us fighting over her. “

“Then just take your prissy ass back inside and get Cora so we can go, it’s getting late and I would like to spend some time with her before she has to go to bed.”  Derek growled.

With a swift turn on her heel Laura shuffled back inside slamming the door shut behind her, pissed at her brother for being late.

Now having his little sister the alpha headed back to his truck, opening the door he helped Cora climb inside. – Once hooking her seatbelt he closed the door.

Climbing back inside the divers seat the alpha reached his hand out turning the radio on, only to hear the sounds of one direction blaring through his speakers.

It was like an instant happiness that shot through Cora, she danced around singing the lyrics to the song.

Which only seemed to make Derek even happier than he ever thought he could be in a million years, if there was one thing Derek wanted in life; it was to see his sister happy.

When arriving back at the loft Derek turned to see Cora looking out the window, her little eyes wonder the streets.

“Home sweet home little one.” Startled Cora jumped at her brother’s voice.

“You scared me Bubba.” Cora laughed.

“Sorry I didn’t mean too.”

With that being said he helped her out of the truck, when her little arms wrapped around his waist.

“Will you carry me bubba?”

Curving his lips in a smirk he leaned down to Cora’s level, using his hands Derek wrapped her little arms around his neck.

Standing back up he now held his little sister like he has so many times before, not that he never thought he would but right in the moment the alpha knew he would do anything to make her the happiest little girl on earth.

With being tired Cora could barely hold her little eyes open; laying her down she snuggled her head in between her brothers’ wide shoulder and neck.

“You I’ve really missed you bubba.” Her voice filled with sleepiness.

“Yeah I missed you too baby girl.” Big bad alpha Derek laid his head on top of Cora’s.

“You and sissy scared me eelier bubba.”

“Yeah I know; sorry I didn’t mean for you to hear that.”

“Sissy is so mean to you anymore. How come?”

 “Well we’ve never really gotten along Cora, even as kids we fought all the time.” Derek didn’t really know how to explain why Laura was always such a bitch to him when it came to getting their sister.

“Sometimes I wish I could live with you.” Her tiny little eyes filled with tears.

“Why?”

“Because you a lot nicer to me then sissy and Andy are.”

Adjusting Cora in his arms he slide the key into the door; twisting the key to the right he heard the lock click.

“What do you mean? Are they mean to you?”

“Andy yells at me a lot.”

“Why is that? If you’re not doing anything wrong then why is yelling at you?” Derek didn’t like the idea of Andy yelling at his sister not one bit.

“Because sometimes he comes home.” Cora caught herself remember what her older sister had told her about what happen in their house stays in their house, that she didn’t care even if Derek is her brother he’s not to know anything.”

“He comes home what Cora?”

“Never mind I shouldn’t of said anything, please don’t say tell sissy I told you bubba because then she will be mad at me.”

Nodding his head the alpha wrapped his hand around the door handle, pulling the backwards it quickly came open.

“Why is all the light out?” Derek wondered why the loft was pitch black.

Hitting the light switch he flipped it upwards turning on the lights. – only to have the living shit scared out of him.

“Surprise!”  His pack yelled jumping out from behind anything and everything they could.

“What is all this?”

“Your bachelor party, I mean you are getting married in about 4 days.” Scott piped up.

 “Thanks guys that’s great and all but we have one little issue here.” Derek pointed to his little Sister.

Well she can tend the party to Derek, no big deal. But when she goes to bed all the real fun starts.”  Isaac laughed.

His eyes scanned the loft looking for one person who at this point he really wanted there.

“Where’s Stiles?” Cora asked beating Derek to punch.

“Well honey I don’t think Stiles could make it.” Big brother Lucas answered.

Lifting her head she looked up to her big brother. “Bubba when’s Stiles coming?”

“He’s not baby girl.”

“But why not Bubba? I want to see Stiles.”  

Shuffling over to where Derek stood holding his sister Scott throws his arm around his neck.

“Oh man Derek I think someone has a crush on your man.” Scott teased Cora making her turn about 50 shades of red.

Just then Derek’s phone began to ring, reaching into his back pocket he answered the phone.

“Derek speaking how may I help you.”

“Hey baby I was just calling to see if you were having fun yet?” Stiles laughed into the phone.

 “Currently I ‘m not but someone here is crushing on you; and her may would be Cora.”

 “See I got all the Hales?”

“Yeah you think so” Derek joked.

“I can’t help you Hales want all this.” Stiles even did the motion with his hand over his body.

Cora cracked a smile at hearing Stiles’ voice making Derek tease her some more.

“Cora you can’t have him he’s mine. “

“Want to fight me?” Cora throws up her little fist.

“No thanks you can have him, he isn’t worth all that.” Derek laughed at his little sister.

With that Derek and Stiles said their goodbyes for the night, or so though Derek thought because the pack had something else planned involving Stiles for later that night.

It wasn’t long after Cora ate and played around that she had finally curled up on the sofa bed and fell out.

Appreantly she was so tired that not even the alpha shaking her woke her, it was like she was dead to the world.

Happy to see his sister a peace he carried her up to his room, gently lying her down he pulled the blanket up over her little body.

Once making sure she was all tucked in for the night he headed back down to the party, where he seen a huge cake that read congrats to our alpha.

The real  fun had only just begun for Derek anyhow, soon enough the pack blind folded him as they sat him in a chair.

Dimming the lights and lowering the music Derek was in for an even bigger surprise.


	44. chapter 44

The pack tied Derek’s hands together using his very own belt, so that way he couldn’t touch anything when his last surprise of the night was reveled.

 Tapping the big black box that sat under the table, Scott shuffled over to the kitchen light switch starting the disco ball.

“What are you guys doing?” Derek shouted over the loud music.

“Just hold your horses would you.” Isaac smacked the alphas arm while snickering to his other friends.

When being unblinding folded all Derek could see was that his kitchen was lit up like New York’s city lights.

Soon enough the sounds of Talk dirty to me by Jason Derluo blared through the loft and that’s when it all happened.

  _Leaning up in his chair with the help of his pack pushing his back, Derek puckered his lips to blow out the candles; when all the sudden the cake exploded with a screaming Stiles; who held a can of whipped cream in his hands._

_Startled the alpha jumped back with a shout. “Holy shit!” Derek’s eyes popped wide open when seeing the outfit upon Stiles body._

_Curving his lips in a smirk Stiles aimed the can towards the alpha’s chest, spraying the whipped cream all over the alpha._

_Only to climb his tiny ass the rest of the way out of the cake, and slowly lick it off of him._

_“What are you doing here?” Derek happily asked as he laid his still tied up hands on Stiles’ shoulder pushing him backwards; not that he didn’t want him there._

_“How could I miss this?” Stiles laughed at his alpha._

_Stiles slide down to his knees while licking down the alpha’s chest to the top of his jeans, making Derek squirm in seat._

_Sucking in a deep breath Derek tried to hold back his moans and groans while his entire back was around._

_“Stiles,” Derek hissed out._

_But Stiles didn’t utter a word back as he continued to tease Derek to the point he could no longer with hold his feelings._

_“Oh god Stiles.” Derek moaned._

_Pushing himself back to his feet Stiles straddled his alpha, but not in the way he normally would. – No Stiles put his back to Derek’s face._

_Starting from his chest Stiles began rubbing his ass on Derek all the way down to his cock,_

_Tossing his body back he leaned his head upon the alpha’s shoulder, kissing and sucking on his exposed flesh._

_Their tongues battled for dominance as they shoved them down each other’s throats_

_“You become such a dirty little boy.” Derek whimpered into Stiles ear._

_“Only for you,” Stiles as well whimpered at how hard Derek’s cock growing harder by the second._

_Getting up to turn around so he could face his alpha, Derek’s large hands gripped Stiles’ sides making him squirm._

_Lips attaching to his neck Derek sucked and nipped at the skin leaving purple suck marks,_

_But warm hands slid under his shirt, moving over Stiles soft skin as he wrapped his legs around his waist, grinding his crotch against his._

_It wasn’t long until everyone seen Derek shoving his cock down the back of Stiles’ throat. Where he just about gagged himself to death._

_But right now he could less because the only thing that matter is that they were both happy and engaging into having sex._

_Stiles bobbed his head up and down, scrapping his teeth ever so easy against the alpha’s cock._

_Wrapping his hand in Stiles’ hair Derek pulled as hard as he could wanting to control Stiles head._

_Pulling back for just a second Stiles looked up to Derek, his eyes hooded and glossy. “Der the pack is here.”_

_“Let’s take this upstairs.” Derek growled showing Stiles his still tied up hands._

_Once being untied Derek stood, grabbing Stiles up the legs lifting him into his arms._

_Getting upstairs to the guess bedroom Derek harshly tossed Stiles down on the bed, diving on top of him.- leaning down he took Stiles lips in his own._

_“Why are we in here and not your room?” Stiles asked in between kisses forgetting all about little Cora._

_“C- Cora’s in my room sleeping.” Derek whimpered again._

_And for the rest of the night that’s where the two men stayed was in the guest room fucking each other’s brains out._

_Well that was until about 3 o clock in the morning when Derek jumped out of bed, and went running down the hall to his room due to hearing his little sister Cora screaming and crying in her sleep._

_Busting through the door Derek dove into the bed quickly wrapping his sister in arms._

_“Cora.”Derek called her name but she didn’t respond._

_That’s when the truth had came out about what she had started telling him earlier that day._

_“Andy please no!” Cora Screamed._

_The alpha was now pissed apparently his sister was being hurt in some way at home and Laura was doing nothing to stop it, and when he got his hands on this fucker Derek would make sure he would pay for laying his hands on Cora._

_Finally after about 2 hours of holding her in his arms and trying to calm her Cora stopped crying, yelling, screaming, and shaking._

_He was almost a sleep when this blood curdling scream rang through his ears, popping his eyes open he looked right to Cora who was still calmly sleeping._

_Shaking his head he gently unwrapped himself from his baby sister, heading for the stairs when he heard her voice._

_“Derek please help me!”_

_Running to the door he jerked it open with one pull furrowing his brows he cocked his head to the side,_

_“Laura? What happen to you?” Derek asked when seeing his sister was covered in blood, her eye black and blue, her arms covered in cuts and bruises._

_“Andy.” Was all the girl could get out._

_Pulling into his arms Derek held her tight as he did with Cora, earlier in the night. His wolf growled inside ready to tear his sister’s husband apart._

_In a way Derek blames himself because come to think of it he’s the one who gave her away to Andy, but what he didn’t think about was that he didn’t know Andy was like this._

_Sliding the door shut he hit the light switch which could have been his worst mistake yet, because when he did he seen the hand marks wrapped around Laura’s neck._

_Right then Derek knew when he got a hold of Andy he was going to break his will to live._


	45. Chapter 45

_Right then Derek knew when he got a hold of Andy he was going to break his world to live._

_“How long has this been going on?” Derek all but roared to his big sister._

_Tearing her gaze away from her brother she looked to the ground shrugging her shoulder, with not remember exactly when the beatings started._

_“Where is he now?”_

_“Probably still at the house, knocked out on the floor.”_

_Nodding his head he gripped her hand tight in his own, leading up the stairs to his room where their little sister spelt._

_When reaching his room he turned Laura to look him in the face. “I need you to go in here with Cora, and don’t leave her no matter what do you hear me?”Derek shoved his bedroom door open._

_“Derek please just let it go.” Laura began to cry again._

_With a small push to his sisters’ shoulders he shut and locked the door, it was breaking his heart into with having to do this. But he was only doing it to keep them safe._

_Derek knew that if he gave in and let Andy get away with hurting his family he would a damn fool, because any man who hit a woman dissevered the ass whopping he got. And one thing was for sure Derek wasn’t going to be the man that let Andy get away with it._

_Shit he still had visit to pay his low life father for hurting his little brother and stepmother, but that was another time another day right now it was about finding Andy._

_Shuffling his feet back into the guest room he tossed on a heavier pair of sweat pants and long sleeve shirt._

_Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ forehead careful not to wake him because he knew that Stiles would try his best to talk him out of what he was about to do, and there was no way that wasn’t happening not after what happen with Cora tonight._

_Making his way through the living he snatched up his car keys and wallet off the table, stuffing his wallet in his back pocket he flipped his keys in his hand._

_Once reaching the door he wrapped his hand around the handle pulling it open, taking one last look over his shoulder at his pack sleeping he walked out the door; sliding it shut behind him._

_Now inside his car he through the gear shift into drive not even bothering to look and see if any other cars were coming, because right now all Derek seen was the images of his sister’s beat up body following with a red rage._

_He was in a state of mind to kill just like he was with Kate her twin sister for taking Stiles and when he was like this there was no turning back, there was no talking to him._

_Why? Because he would take anyone who stood in his way out to get to whom he wanted and if that meant killing them then that’s what it would be._

_Once reaching the Hale house he exited his car making his to the door; when arriving there he didn’t bother to knock nope Derek just walked right in._

_When walking in the house the scent of Laura’s blood flooded his nose, the scent was so strong it all most make him sick._

_Growling he walked over to where Andy’s limb body laid on the floor, but that wasn’t the only scent Derek had caught. – the other scent was of Cora’s blood and now he was more than pissed wanting to know why he could since blood from Cora._

_“Andy!” Derek growled._

_Seeing the drunken man laying in the middle of the floor, Derek kicked the man in the ribs._

_“Get up fucker.”_

_Andy groaned at the impact hitting his ribs as the alpha kicked him over and over again. Wanting the drunken man to get up and hit him like he hit his sisters._

_“Derek why are you here?” Andy asked as he opened his eyes._

_“Get up and hit me like you hit my fucking sister.” Derek hissed._

_“What are you talking about? I never touched her.”_

_“Then explain the marks that cover her body.” Derek kicked him again but this time his foot landed in Andy’s face._

_“Get the fuck up and fight me like a man.” But the man refused to stand up to the alpha male._

_“Derek stop please I swear I never hit her.” Andy begged and pleaded._

_Kneeling down Derek goes about an inch away from Andy’s face bearing his teeth._

_“What too pussy to fight a man but you beat on women and my little sister. That there buddy was your worst mistake.”_

_About this time Andy upper cutted Derek in the mouth, causing his fangs to cut through his gums._

_His claws cut through his fingers tips, his eyes flashed red, his face forming from him to his wolf, howling loudly at the man lying before him._

_Snatching the man by his shirt he throws him against the wall, and began beating him over and over while all he repeated was._

_“Why do I scenes Cora’s blood in here?”_

_“I didn’t hurt Cora Derek I love her.”_

_“You’re a dead man Andy, do you hear me? Kiss your life goodbye because after tonight there will no long be any Andy.”_

_From there Derek blacked out beating Andy to damn near death when he was grabbed and tossed on his ass, bringing back from the darkness._

_Coming to all he seen was Sheriff Stilisnki standing in front of him with his gun drawn shouting his name._

_“Derek!”_

_“Move Sheriff.” Derek roared._

_“No Derek I’m not moving, you’re goanna end up in jail if you don’t knock this shit out. And then what good will be to Stiles to my son?” John shouted at the alpha._

_“He hurt Cora, He hurt Laura; I can’t let him get away with that!” the alpha howled back._

_“He’s not going to get away with it; he’s going away for a very long time.”_

_“How did you even know I was here?”_

_“Cora called me crying saying she couldn’t find you and there was something wrong with Laura.”_

_“Why didn’t she just go climb in bed with Stiles, he would of kept her safe. What’s wrong with Laura?”_

_“Derek I don’t know if she told you this but Laura;” John stopped trying to find a way to tell the alpha, his soon to be son in law without him freaking out and killing her husband._

_“What about Laura?”_

_“Derek your sister was pregnant and she lost the baby, due to the amount of damage done to her.”_

_Derek was speechless as his eyes filled with tears, and if Andy thought he was pain before John stopped him from killing him than he didn’t know what pain really was._

_Because once he had the chance there would be no stopping Derek from killing Andy. And if he could he would bring him back and kill him again._

_Walking back through the loft door all he could see was his soon to be husband pasting the floor holding his scared and crying little sister._


	46. Chapter 46

Stiles passed the house while holding onto a crying Cora and patting her butt didn’t even seem to sooth the crying kid.

He came an abrupt stop when hearing the loft door slide open, knowing it could be one of two people his Dad or soon to be husband.

Snapping his head around his soon to be Sister in law’s he became irate seeing the alpha covered in blood.

“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been sitting here worried out of my mind.” Stiles hissed.

“I had a few things to take care of. I’m fine.”

“Then why are you covered in blood?”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about Stiles; just please let it go.”

“Derek what happen why are you covered in blood. And whose blood is it ?” Stiles voice filled with worry.

“Don’t worry about it I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine Derek look at you.” Stiles yelled.

“Fuck just leave it be Stiles I said I was fine.”

“Why are you acting like this? Derek this isn’t you.”

With that being said Derek throw his hands over his face, trying to rid of the blood.

“Look I’m sorry; but this you don’t need to know about.” Derek justered to his bloody body.

When hearing the alpha’s voice Cora’s head instantly popped up, looking to her big brother only scared her more.

“Bubba you okay?” Cora asked as she laid her head back down on Stiles shoulder.

Shuffling over to his soon to be husband Derek held his arms out for his sister, all he wanted to do was love her show her he was okay.

When all the sudden Stiles turned his back to the alpha. “Derek you can’t hold her like that. Go change your clothes.”

 “Stiles give her to me; she’s my sister you can’t keep her from me.” Derek barked out a warning tone.

“I don’t care if she was you daughter; you are not holding her in the state of mind you are in. go change your damn clothes then you can have her!” Stiles shouted at his soon to be husband.

“Stiles let me have her, she needs me. Don’t you see her crying?”

“She’s crying because you took off and left her here all alone Derek. She’s scared out of her mind.”

“I didn’t leave her alone Laura was with her, you were here, and the pack is here. I wouldn’t just leave her Stiles; despite of what you think I’m not my father. I don’t leave the people I love and care about.” Derek howled out a warning tone.

“Really Derek I can’t believe you just played that card on me, I never said anything like that.”

Stiles was pissed that Derek would throw something like that up at when he’s done nothing but stand by his side and defend him when it came to his father, and he be damned if he let Derek think that.

“You really think that when I’ve stood by your side and defend you to everyone when it comes to your father Derek, I thought you knew me better than that.” Stiles didn’t even give Derek a chance to respond to him as he just went off on rant at him. “

Setting Cora down he kneeled in front of her looking her dead in the eyes. “Listen to me I want you go back upstairs in Derek’s room. And don’t come out until I tell you okay.”

Nodding her head Cora started for the Stairs heading back to her brother’s room, where her sister stilled laid sleeping.

Once hearing the bedroom door Stiles shuffled his way over to where Derek stood leaning against the wall. – taking him by the hand he led his alpha into the kitchen.

“Babe talk to me, tell me what happened. “

But Derek only shook his head with not wanting Stiles to have any part in this; he didn’t want him to know anything so that way if he was to get into trouble Stiles had nothing in it.

“Damn it why you let me in Derek?”

“Because I can’t.”

“And why not?”

“Because I just can’t only thing you need to know is if anything happens to me I need you to take care of Cora. Don’t ever let anything happen to her again.” Derek began to break down.

“Wait what do you mean again?” At this point Stiles knew he was getting somewhere.

“He hurt them Stiles and I did nothing about it, this is my fault.”

“Who hurt who and how is it your fault?”

“Andy hurt the girls, and because I’m the one who walked Laura down the aisle and gave her to him. I put Cora in danger by letting her live there.”

“Derek you didn’t know how could you blame yourself, they never told you anything.”

“Because I should have been able to sense it Stiles.”

Derek blamed himself for what Andy had done to his sisters; all he knew was that he gave Laura to this man so he sold her fate that day.

Stiles had finally broken the alpha down when all the sudden Cora come running back down the steps screaming for Derek.

“Bubba Laura needs your help. “

Quickly standing up Derek wrapped her in his arms. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, but she needs you.” Cora sobbed.

Handing Cora off to Stiles he began making his way up the stairs with his sister in need. – when getting to his room it was like his heart stopped when he seen a Pepsi blue Laura laying on the floor telling him that she wasn’t breathing.

Running over to her Derek tried his best to help her, giving her CPR and pushing her chest; but even with everything he tried nothing helped.

Her body was cold, blue and lifeless tonight just wasn’t his night. Not at all so now all in one night he almost went to Jail for trying to kill the man who did this to her, lost his big sister, fought with his soon to be husband and now learning that he has to take care and raise baby sister Cora on his own.

Derek fell back on his knees as he felt the familiar pain racing in his heart, the same pain he had when he lost his mother.

Derek didn’t just cry and sob no he began to ball as he held his sisters’ body in his arms, he never thought he see this day not once in his life.

That that’s when the thought hit him about how was he going to raise a child when he can’t even take care of himself.

“Stiles,” Derek’s scream shattered as he balled his eyes out.


	47. Chapter 47

Even though he was in pain and hurting over just losing his big sister and wanting to do nothing but stay locked in his room, Derek found the faith to climb out of bed and put his tux on.

Sure he knew he could of pushed the wedding back to later date but also knew his sister wouldn’t want him to do, she wouldn’t want him to put his life on hold for her.

And Derek was going to do what she should want and make Stiles happy by giving him the Hale last name and not mope at her death but laugh at her life and memoires.

Today was the big day; the day Stiles would finally be his forever, the day where he would claim Stiles as and only his.

Derek looked into the mirror seeing himself in the black and white tux he had bought for today only, seeing himself he never in his life felt happier day in his life.

Standing at the altar Derek was nervous his hands shaky, his headed beaded with sweat droplets.

And even though he was nervous Derek wore a loving smirk on his lips happy that he was finally getting married to the love of his life.

His eyes darted around the hall as he seen everyone Standing in place. – The alpha’s side consisted of Peter, Lucas, Isaac and last but not least Danny. Peter filled in where Derek would of loved to have his dad, but to him Peter was the closest thing to a dad he ever had and there was no way he would ever throw Peter way for asshole Copper.

Stiles’ side consisted of John, Scott, Spencer, Jackson, and last but not least Lydia. – John of course was Stiles best man though it was a hard decision because he didn’t want to hurt Scott who is his best friend.

He looked around the hall that Lydia herself had booked for them for this day; he could see the spinning disco ball, the banners that read congrats, the tables fully set for food after the wedding.

The dimmed lights where Stiles was due any minute to walk down the decorated aisle, which was covered in flowers. – Derek could hear the sounds of here’s to us by Halestorm softly playing in the back around.

The alpha smirked knowing that after today Stiles would no longer be a Stilisnki but a Hale, they would be husbands forever together.

  Right then was where it all went wrong why? Because Derek allowed himself to think about the past they shared, he thought about all the terrible fights and how they got off on a rough start.

Stiles comment on why he even tried with him anymore or at all, and from there it just got worse as he looked out to the crowd sitting before him.

Derek the big bad alpha was now running scared feeling a moment of doubt; he doubted Stiles could ever want to spend the rest of his life and Love someone like him.

Now the alpha no longer wanted this, he no longer wanted to marry Stiles in fear that he wouldn’t love him the same way as he does right now.

People like to call this cold feet which means they fear everything will change, so they try to back out and most of the time they end up backing out before it is too late and everything they had once before marriage is ruined.

Which is how Derek is feeling right about now, scared that everything before now will slowly fade away and he will right back where he started; that troubled kid who had one hell of a life until Stiles came along?

Shoving his hands into his pockets he took one last look at the crowd before him, with a swift turning on his heel Derek began to walk away from the alter tears forming in the back of his eyes, because not only is he hurting himself and being selfish but his as well hurting the love of his life.

He made it about half way up the aisle when he was all the sudden attacked by another man.

_“Where the hell do you think you are going?” Scott all but growled at the alpha seining there was something wrong with Derek._

_“I can’t do this Scott.”_

_“Yes you can, you can’t just walk away now Derek.”_

_“No I can’t do this without her Scott I need her here. She was supposed to be here.” Derek cried out for his sister._

_Scott pinned Derek to the floor not allowing him to get up and walk away from Stiles, only to leave him heartbroken._

_“Derek?” Lydia chimed In_

_“I can’t Lydia I thought I could so this but I can’t. i need her here with me.”_

_“Scott let him up.” Lydia demanded the true alpha._

_Once letting the alpha go Lydia kneeled beside him, taking his hands in hers she laced them together._

_“Derek I know you’re hurting over Laura but you can’t do this to Stiles. He loves you and cares about you.”_

_“I love him too I do it’s just.”_

_“It’s just nothing but cold feet, you’re running scared and he needs you Derek. You can do this.” Lydia cut the alpha off._

_“Your right.” Derek pushed himself back up off the ground now ready to man up, when he turned to look up the aisle there stood Stiles with his dad._

_Once the grooms where in their place the preacher had began. – after about 20 minutes the preacher turned to look at Derek._

_“You may say you’re vowels now MR. Hale. “_

_Lacing his hands with Stiles’ Derek began. –_

_“Stiles when we first met, the thought of us together was crazy and impossible. I tried to hide my feelings and did successfully yet painfully.- We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened. -Then one ordinary day turned extraordinary, when you confessed you had feelings for me. -I told you how I felt and you kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so right like we were meant to be together. – you made me feel like everything was going to be all right.- I couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful like you would love me back.- I love you just as much as when we met if not more.-  before you my life was empty and meaningless; and I thought it would be that until the day I died, but after we were together I was happier, then I have ever had been. -You gave me life meaning, Stiles you filled an empty spot in my heart and I couldn’t imagine living without you. Today I am the luckiest man alive, I love you more then I can ever tell you or show you and I will you forever and always.”_

_Sliding his ring he had bought for Stiles long ago on his finger Derek gently kissed his hand._

_“Derek, _I have been looking for you for a long time.- Before I met you I felt like I was traveling around in the dark. And then you; a bright shining start that made me sees again and brought me back to life.- On this day I vow always to stay true to and always work things out, even when we fight and fuss. I will take care of you, in sickness and always have your back.-I will trust in you will always know you have my best interest in heart.-A hear that is full and rich with love, and generosity and caring beyond the entire universe. You are the most beautiful person inside and out, I am the lucky one because you have already given me everything, I’ve ever wanted. I love you to the moon and back.__

_Once done with their vowels the preacher cut back in.- “Derek Copper Hale, do you take Stiles to be your husband to love and hold through sickness and heath?”_

_“I do.” Derek smiled widely._

_“Stiles Brendon Stilinksi, do you take Derek to be your husband to love and to hold through sickness and health?”_

_“I do.”  Stiles burst into tears as this was finally happening._

_“Derek you may no kiss your groom.”_

_When turning to the crowd Stiles smiled and gave a small wave to his sick aunt who is the whole reason why his wedding date was pushed up._

_So she could be there and watch him get married to the man of his dreams, because she’s never wanted anything more than to see him happy._

_Breaking away from his now husband Stiles shuffled over to his aunt, leaning down he wrapped her tight in his arms pressing a kiss to her check._

_“Thanks for coming, I know you sick and probably wasn’t up to it; but it means a lot. “_

_With being so lost into conversation with his aunt he didn’t even see the young dark haired girl walk by him, making her way to Derek._

_When making to the groom, she wrapped him in a huge hug. “See I told you I was coming.” She giggled._

_Right then Stiles stopped talking because he knew that voice he would know it anywhere. – Turning around he glanced to his husband only to see the dark haired girl._

_“Excuse me a minute Aunt Ashley.” Stiles patted her shoulder as he began to walk back to his husband._

_When getting there he laid his hand upon her shoulder, but when she turned around it was like he seen a ghost. – His face went like 50 shades of white._

_“Alison?” Was all Stiles could say shocked that she was alive. – because they were all told she was dead._


	48. Chapter 48

 

Turning around Alison’s jaw dropped when seeing Stiles standing before her, she smiled from ear to ear.  “Hey!” her voice filled the happiness; it was then it him.

“You’re alive! How could this be? We were all told you were dead.” A shiver shot up his spine as his voice caught in his throat, his hands began to shake.

“Yeah I know just a deep breath I will explain everything a little later, but anyways congrats on marrying this handsome hunk here; it’s about damn time we all been waiting on this day. “ she tried to avoid his question.

But something still just didn’t sit right with Stiles; turning to his husband he stared dead in his eyes. “And you knew she was alive all this time and didn’t tell any of us? After all the shit we went through you knew.”

“Yes I knew and I wanted so badly to tell you guys I did Stiles; but I was asked not to say anything for Alison’s safety. “ Derek’s eyes softened even more than they already were looking at his husband, his voice broke as he seen Stiles tear up while looking at one of his best friends; a loved one he thought he’d lost and never lay eyes on again.

“I – I can’t believe you Derek and you why come back now after all this time, why not spare us the heartache and let us believe you were gone?”

“Because I couldn’t Stiles I need you to understand. Derek told me he was getting married and I couldn’t miss it. I just didn’t know it was you he was getting married to.”

“Yeah well now you know so you need to leave before Scott sees you. I mean now Alison.”

“Stiles please.”

“Please just go I can’t do this right now.”

“Stiles please don’t do this not now not today.” Her voice broke as hot tears began to flow down her face. Being hurt by Stiles reaction to her being alive and well as well being there at his wedding.

turning back to Derek she wrapped her arms around his waist. “ congrats again Derek I’ll see you later.”

Tighten his grip on the girl Derek felt bad. “I’m sorry I didn’t think he would react this way. I thought he’d be happy to see you.”

“It’s okay I understand he’s hurt and this is going to take time; he needs time to heal. I’ll call you later.”

Pulling out of the Alpha’s embraced she turned and started back down the aisle. –making almost to end when it happened.

When her soft brown eyes met a very hurt Scott’s hanging her head she didn’t stop to even try and explain when she felt a hand grab her by the arm.

“Alison wait.”

“Not not Scott please, Stiles asked me to leave and I’m not trying to mess up his day anymore then I already have. “

“I just need to know why Alison.”

“Call me later I will explain.”

“Call you that’s what you have to say for yourself after just showing up here with no warning.”

“Scott please.”

“No I held you in my arms and watched you die while my heart shattered into pieces and now I find out your alive and fine.”

Scott’s eyes turned from brown to red in the matter of seconds, he was more than hurt and pissed mixed together. –Just then Stiles walked up behind his best friend.

“Just let her go Scott we obviously not worth her time.”

“No she’s not worth mine.” Scott snapped.

After maybe an hour of everyone fighting with the girl back from the dead the wedding proceed to go on. – later that night Stiles laid in bed trying to find a way to forgive Derek for lying to him and his friends, and not be mad and understand their point but he just couldn’t.

“Stiles are you ever going to talk to me again?” Derek softly barked getting nothing in return.

the hot tears flowed down the younger male’s face as he began to sob out loud. – Feeling bad Derek leaned down on the bed; reaching his hand he went to rub his husbands shoulder, only making him jerk away.

“Please don’t touch me right now I need time Derek.”

“Stiles please just let me hold you and clam you down, it’s not good for you to be so upset.”

Giving in Stiles let Derek curl in next to him as the sobbing seemed to subside enough for him to fall asleep.

Only for him to be woken up a little later by sound of Derek’s sweet soft voice. “Stiles it’s okay baby wake up.”

At this point Stiles jumped up in the bed screaming out in terror. Alarming Derek that something was wrong.

“Baby what is it, why are you scared?”

“It was her, she took me Derek she’s the one who knocked me out cold. She’s handed me over to Kate and her sister!”

“Who Stiles? Tell me who.”

“I just don’t understand why she would want to see me dead.”

“Who Stiles tell me who; tell me who she is. “

“Alison!” was all Stiles could say.


	49. chapter 49

“Alison?” Derek questioned his mate. 

 

“Yes, it was her!” Stiles answered his voice sounding a bit shaky. 

 

“It can’t be. It couldn’t be her Stiles she was under chris care the whole time. He had her locked up.” 

 

“What you don’t believe me?” 

 

“I’m not saying that, i just; are you sure Stiles?” 

 

“Yes it was her Derek.” 

 

Turning away from his mate Derek gripped his phone in his hands, needing to know Stiles was creatin it was there friend who kidnapped him. 

 

“You're sure it was Alison?” Derek sighed. 

 

“No i’m making it up Derek; i wouldn’t lie to you.” 

 

“ i just don’t understand why she would help Kate. she hated her”

“I don’t know. I know it don’t make any sense but it was her.” 

 

“Alright i believe you babe. “  tapping his fingers upon the screen of his phone Derek texted Alison. 

 

**_“Hey need to talk to you can you come over? D”_ **

 

**_“Not sure if that’s such a good idea Derek, Stiles really seemed like he didn’t want me around today.”_ **

 

**_“He just needs time, he’s asleep anyhow. D”_ **

 

**_“Alright give me about ten minutes and i’ll be on my way, Alright?”_ **

 

**_“Deal.” Derek laid his phone back on the table._ **

 

“Listen Alison is coming over, i need you to stay here until i tell you other wise; okay?” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because i told her you were sleeping, it’s the only way she would come.” 

 

“Fine!” Stiles huffed rolling away from his alpha. 

 

“Baby please don’t be like that.” 

 

“Like what Derek? Hurt, upset, betrayed. That you lied not only to me but to Scott as well, knowing how he felt for her?” 

 

“I had to Stiles, it wasn’t my choice. It was to keep her safe. I didn’t like having to pretend that she was dead and lie to you, i know it was wrong but i had too.” 

  
  


“Whatever just drop it, what if she catches on to you?” 

 

“She won’t at least till you come out. But when you come out act like you just woke up looking for me. Or Start screaming like you're having a nightmare and we will come in. then you start telling me it was her. Alright?” 

 

Stiles only nodded his head, not really knowing what else he could say to make Derek happy. He really didn’t want to do this. 

 

Minutes later Derek’s phone beeped leaning over it gripped it in his hand once more. 

 

“ **_Be there in three.”_ **

 

**_“Door is open, i’m in the kitchen. Just come in. D”_ **

 

“Alright here we go.” Derek leaned down planting a kiss to Stiles head. “I love you.” 

 

In the kitchen Derek stood at the counter near the coffee pot, making two cups of black coffee for himself and Alison. 

 

“Hey,” Her voice rang in his hears. 

 

“Hey, “  Derek handed her a cup of coffee. 

 

“So what’s up?” 

 

“Um i think i might know why Stiles was so upset today. “ 

 

“Why’s that?” 

 

“He feels like he stabbed him and Scott in the back.” 

 

“Oh,” Alison’s eyes welled with tears almost instant Derek mentioned her ex. 

 

“Yeah, i’ve been battling with him about it all night. I tried to explain but he just wouldn’t listen to me.” 

 

“Where is he?” Alison glanced around. 

 

“In bed, he said he needed to be alone, that he needed time.”  Derek slowly started sinking his claws in her. 

 

Minutes passed them by as they made small talk, that was until she out of the blue she brought up one topic. 

 

“So did you hear about Kate and her sister?” 

 

“Briefly, what about them?”

 

“They passed away not that long ago. “ 

 

“Oh i’m sorry to hear that, are you okay? I mean i know you weren’t real close with them.” 

 

“ I will be.” she sort of smiled. “I mean they were still my aunts, ya know?” 

 

“Yeah.”  Derek acted like he felt sorry for her. That when his plan was set into motion. 

 

“Ahhhh! Please don’t hurt. Stop please just Stop.” Stiles suddenly let out a yelp. 

 

Derek instantly jumped up from his chair, running right for the bedroom where Stiles laid pretending to be asleep,

 

“What was that?” Alison followed behind the alpha. 

 

“Stiles!” Derek barked back. “He’s been having these crazy dreams.” 

 

“Why? What’s wrong with him?”

 

Reaching the room Derek broke for the bed, climbing in behind his mate; where he wrapped his arms around him cuddling tight to his chest. 

 

“Stiles baby, wake up.” Derek rocked him. 

 

“Please don’t do this.” Stiles yelled out again. 

 

“Stiles you have to wake up, wake up it’s just a dream.” the alpha played it off. 

 

“Does he do this often?” 

 

“All the time, since he was kidnapped.” 

 

“Kidnapped?”

 

“You didn’t know.” Derek glanced to her. 

 

“No, not at all.”  Alison tried to lie, not realizing Derek could tell she was by the skip of her heart. 

 

Things only to get worse from there, with Stiles trying to flip out Derek’s embrace, throwing his hands in the air.

 

“Oh my, is he okay?” 

 

“He will be, i just got to get him to wake up. “

 

Gently walking over to bed Alison laid her hand upon Stiles shoulders. “Stiles?” 

 

Jumping up his eyes pop wide open, latching onto Derek;s.  “It was her?” 

 

“What are you talking about Stiles?” Derek asked. 

 

“It was her Derek, she took me and gave me to kate!” 

 

“Who Stiles. Who is she? Tell me who she is.”  Derek growled. 

 

“Alison!” Stiles yelp out as he point to her. 

 

Derek tore his gaze from Stiles and turned it to the dark haired girl standing there beside his mate. “What? Alison is this true?” Derek glared to her in disbelieve. 

 

“What i - i, no not at all. “ Alison strutted over her own words. Her heart jumping and skipping beats. 

 

“You're lying, i can tell by not only your heart, but you're reactions. “ Derek flashed his eyes red as he grolwed. 

 

“Derek no, you don’t understand.” Alison began to cry. 

 

“I don’t need to understand Alison, you took my husband and gave him to kate, how could do something like that to him, why would you want hurt him?”  Derek’s fangs ejected from his gums as he howled. 

 

“I didn’t want to Derek, i did what i had to do.” 

 

“You risked him being killed!” the alpha roared aloud nearing her. 

 

“D- der - derek please.” Alison sobbed, while her hot tears flowed down her cheeks. 

 

“I can’t believe you after everything i went through to keep you safe.” 

 

“Just please let me explain.” 

 

“Start talking.” the roar that escaped the alpha’s throat was deep, angry, loud, amongst others.

 

“Okay, here it goes; Kate came to me and asked me for my help and capturing Stiles. She said she would pay me, but i declined at first. I told her there was no way i was helping her and hurting my friend.” 

 

“I went to walk away and she grabbed me and said she would  _ kill  _ everyone i loved. My dad, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, you. I still at that point said no; she then punched me in the mouth, and knocked me out. When i came too i was tied down with straps. I begged her not to hurt me, i pleaded with her to make it stop. But she wouldn’t.” 

 

“Make what Stop?” 

 

“S- sh- she was allowing another alpha to try and turn me, in which he almost did; i was covered in bite marks, cuts, lashes all over my body. The pain was so bad and i just couldn’t take it anymore Derek, so i said yes.  But i swear i didn’t hurt him. I would never.” 

 

“You almost got him killed, you almost took him away from me. I almost lost him.” Derek roared once more cutting her off. 

 

“Derek i swear i didn’t know you were dating him, i didn’t know. “ 

 

“That’s the point we wasn’t presay dating at the time, but i could’ve lost him all together, she told him i was fucking other guys. And he believe it. How could you sit there and say you loved us when you allowed it happen?” 

 

“I told her not to hurt him, she said she only wanted information on you, she promised me Derek. I told her to stop.” 

 

“Wait you're telling me you stood by and watched her do what she did to him, and didn’t try to stop them?” 

 

“I couldn’t. But when she left i tried to get him free; i tried to let him go, i tried to help him escape. But he couldn’t. He was bad shape, he couldn’t even open his eyes.” 

  
“And i know you killed them Derek.” Alison Stunned the alpha. 


	50. Chapter 50

 

“I warned them not you touch him.” Derek pointed to Stiles. 

 

“So i’m not the only one who lied here.” Allison glanced up at Derek, tears filling her eyes. 

 

“I didn’t lie: i just didn’t tell you it was me.” the alpha folded his arms into his chest. 

 

“They were still my family Der. how could you do that?” 

 

“How could you hurt Stiles? I’m not going to say i’m sorry. So if that’s why you're here then please be my guess. “ Derek waved towards the doors. 

 

“How are we going to move past this? I just don’t know if i can even think about trying to stay with friends with you Derek.” 

 

“That’s on you Allison, maybe it’s for the best. I don’t think i can trust you around him alone.” the alpha shook his head. 

 

Nodding her head Allison turned to leave not only the room but the house, she couldn’t even stand to look at Derek at this point in time. - she just couldn’t understand why he would something so harmful to her family. 

 

Yeah she knew he would be mad once he found out it were her that took Stiles, but she didn’t think he would do something so curl.  Then again she didn’t think he would ever find out. She didn’t think Stiles would ever remember it was her. 

 

Her heart began to break even more as she walked out of their door, she loved Derek and Stiles both but she had to stand the Argent family code. 

 

Climbing back inside her car she headed home, when arriving she snuck back into the her house, not even thinking anyone would be up. 

 

“Allison!: her father called from the other room. 

 

“Shit.” she mumbled under her breath. But went to her father anyhow. 

 

“Where have you been, you could have been killed.” 

 

“I’m okay i was with Derek.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“It was him Daddy, he killed kate.” Allison fell to her knees. 

 

“Did he say why?” 

 

“He didn’t have too, i know why he done it.” Allison glanced up to him, 

 

“Daddy there’s something i need to tell you” 

 

“Go on.” 

 

“Remember when Stiles was taken?” 

 

“How could i forget, i helped look for the kid. Drilled Hale until i got something out of him. “ 

 

“Daddy you Can’t be mad: but i know who took him.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“It was me daddy, i took Stiles: i gave him to kate.” 

 

“Allison no.” 

 

“Yes it was me.” the girl now fully broke and clean. 

 

“Why would you do such a evil thing! I didn’t raise you to be like her. Why Allison.?” 

 

“She was hurting  me, and she wouldn’t stop until i agreed.  I didn’t know she was going to do what she did to him. I told her not to hurt him.” 

 

“And you think she was just going talk to him and let him go? You know how you're aunt is.” 

 

“She just wanted to hurt Derek and he was the only way to get to him, i didn’t know they were going to hurt him Daddy i’m sorry.” the girl sobbed. 

 

“So you're the reason you aunt’s are dead, because you kidnapped Derek’s most prized possession.” 

 

“I didn’t know they were together, or i wouldn’t of done it .” 

 

“My ass girl, you’ve been up Kate’s ass since you been there.” 

 

“Daddy you have to believe me, i’m the one who cut him loose, but he was to weak to leave.” 

 

“But we can’t let him get away with killing Kate, he took our family away. Allison pleaded. 

 

“I’m not doing a damn thing the boy did what he needed to do, those girls got what was coming to them, kate has hurt Derek for the last time. I told you when i found out she killed his family and didn’t go by code: i was done with her and i meant it.” Argent turned and walked away, leaving his daughter to sit and think about what she done. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
